Cuphead: The Porcelain Doll
by DollarLollar
Summary: The days of Inkell Isle seem bright and chipper as the Cup brothers go off into the woods. The encounter a lady by the name of Porsha Doll. She is in search of something that was left behind by her family and soon comes to terms with a more tragic realization as time progresses. Now, Porsha, Dice and the Cup brothers have to find out why parts of the Isle are disappearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~Author's Note~

I am so very excited to be writing this fanfiction! I have had many ideas for this, but I narrowed it down to one! So, viewers please comment and please share your ideas in my first chapter! Also, thank you for reading this!

The day was as bright as a magnolia in may as the two cup brothers went out on their normal stroll through the forest. Cagney the Carnation greets them with a smile, having been freed from his contract, and waves as the two brothers disappear deep into the woods. It is a bit cooler now, due to the beginning of autumn, and Mugman and Cuphead are both wearing scarfs of their own colors. Red for Cuphead and blue for Mugman to match their shorts of course. A sudden rustle, coming from one part of the woods around them, and something they had never seen ran past them.

A blue creature, small but fast, so fast they only saw a blue blur shoot by them.

A small animal dashes away from a woman walking out from the bushes beside them. Her short bob was red, like a crimson gem on a ring, and her hair parted on her left side. Her hair was also in bouncy curls that move every time she looks around. She was wearing a light pink blouse that was tucked into her rose-red skirt that stopped at her ankles. Her mud-covered boots are what Mugman noticed as she saw them looking at her.

"Uh-um...H-hello little ones...do you happen to know where I could find Inkwell Isle?" Her voice was sweet like honey as she asks the boys for directions.

Cuphead smiles at her as he boasts. "Yes ma'am, we actually live over there! We can show you if ya want?"

Mugman smiled, agreeing with his older brother as always, nodding his head in agreement. "It's only a short walk from here!" Mugman explains as Cuphead starts walking.

"Oh! Well, thank you both!" She replies happily following them.

"My name's Cuphead and this is my brother Mugs!" Cuphead said as he was walking beside her.

"Mugman is my full name, but you can call me Mugs if you want." Mugman explains while pushing his brother out of the way.

"Well, you two boys have fine names at that! Where are my manners? The name's Porsha Doll, but you two can call me Mss Porsh for short." Porsha replies as Mugman smiles and takes her hand.

"Here we are! Good ol' Inkwell!" Cuphead exclaims as they all walk into Inkwell Isle.

"Wow, it is just like in the notes..." Porsha says faintly, causing Mugman to shift his focus to her.

"What was that Miss?" Mugman asks while Cuphead turns around to see all the commotion.

"Oh, sorry Mugman and Cuphead. I need to actually explain why I am here." Porsha began to say but was cut off by people rushing to one part in the isle.

"No, not again..." Cuphead groans as he dashes toward all the commotion as Mugman follows close behind.

Porsha caught up with the boys and could see a man being thrown out of a shop. Cuphead realizes that it's Porkrind's establishment and he pushes through the crowd. He looks to the person that was thrown and surprise! Surprise! It was King Dice. Well, his title, while he was the Devil's right-hand man, was King Dice, but since the contracts are all broken he only goes by Dice now. His tatter clothes was a symbol of everything that he had thought was good to be gone in his life. Cuphead and Mugman still remember the casino crumbling around them as they defeated the devil that day.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Mugs! C'mon!" Cuphead yelled as the two burned the last of the remaining contracts.

"Good gosh! Cuphead! Someone is still inside this place!" Mugman informed him with caution as the building was beginning to crumble.

They noticed that it was King Dice trying to get all other members out of the casino. He was the last one to leave but a beam from the wall had fallen on top of him. This left him awaiting a suffocating death. Cuphead and Mugman tried to remove the beam, but none of their weapons worked on it.

"...You two boys ...leave me be..." King Dice sputtered out as he could feel the weight of the beam beginning to crush his ribs and spine.

"No! We gotta try somethin' Cups!" Mugman yelled as the two tried harder to move the beam off of him.

"...It's no use...boys just go!" King Dice said as his voice trailed off into him trying to cough out the dust and debris from his lungs.

"You deserve a chance to live! Just like anyone else does!" Cuphead said sternly as he and Mugman gabbed King Dice's arms and pulled.

Suddenly, through the crashing rubble, there was a screeching sound that came from the main office. A blue light thrashed and crashed all around them as the three shielded themselves from the blast. Unexpectedly, when the boys looked again they were out of the casino. Well, the casino and what was left of it that it. Nothing was there anymore at all but one symbol a hand pointing north. King Dice coughed, causing the boys to spin around, and the brothers had helped him to his feet.

"...W-why..." Dice asked but he then went into a coughing fit.

"You need a doctor!" Cuphead explained as the three walked onward away from the scene.

~~~Present~~~

Cuphead shook his head from that memory and saw his brother was right beside him in the crowd. Porkrind scowls at Dice as he banns him from entering his shop. Dice simply laid on the gravel, trying not to say anything witty to piss of the pig even more, and clenches his fists. He knew he wasn't wanted here, but he was trying to fix his mistakes. The only problem with this is that no one would even let him try. The only people who knew he wanted to change was Cuphead and Mugman.

"Hey! What's all the fuss about?" Cuphead asks looking at Porkrind.

"This guy is nothin' more than a caper! He always has been!" Porkrind explains as the crowd around them agrees.

"If I may interrupt this brutality of a conversation?" Porsha asks walking elegantly in front of Dice and the two boys.

"Ya may..." Porkrind confusingly replies as she thanks him.

"This is Inkwell Isle, correct?" Porsha asks, already knowing the answer.

"Ya, it's the only one we got round these parts!" Porkrind says as the two boys look at Dice.

"Well, I can see the hospitality is spitting with these two boys, but may I ask why this man is so bad?" Porsha replies again with a question.

"I already told ya! He's a no good caper!" Porkrind repeats and Porsha asks again.

"Please explain further? As you can see, I am new around these parts." Porsha makes her expression look as if she is in some sort of confusion. The cases Porkrind to explain even more.

"Well, if it wasn't for him then we wouldn't have gotten our souls sold to the Devil himself in the first place!" The crowd all agrees with them, causing Dice to sink down even more in the ground.

"So, this is what is left of the so-called: Right Hand Man?" Porsha asks turning around as she notices Dice's depressing expression.

"Yeah!" a person from the crowd booms causing an uproar of insults to start spreading.

Porsha covers Cuphead and Mugman's non-existent ears at such foul language being heard. Porsha knelt down beside Dice and put her hand on his shoulder. This causes Dice to flench because it was the first time someone actually acknowledged his existance without throwing things at him. Porsha stood up and then claps her hands, causing a gust of wind to silence the crowd.

She starts naming off all of the actions that they had done and why they all had made deals. The crowd stood back from her in fear. Porsha sighs as she looks at the crowd with sympathy, after all, these people all had hit rock bottom and chose the only way they knew out of it. She looks to Cuphead and Mugman and thanks them for saving the town.

"Do I have everyone's attention now?" Porsha asks as the people nod in agreement. "Splendid, now if everyone would stop patronizing this man then you all should have one less thing to worry about."

"But he-" Porsha cut off the person in the crowd.

"He is just like you all! He was at rock bottom, with no other way out, and someone pushed him back to the top! There were consequences, good and bad, but that can come from all of you people as well as I! Now, just give this man one week to try and put faith back into you people." Porsha explains as the crowd looks to Porkrind. His head is down and arms crossed over his big belly.

Porkrind lets out a frustrating grunt, "Alright!" he holds out his hand to Dice. "You got one week to convince us that you are really tryin' kay?"

"Thank you." Dice said as he shook Porkrind's hand and was jolted up to his feet.

"Hey, miss?" Porkrind says to Porsha as the crowd disappears one by one.

"Yes, sir?" Porsha replies as she awaits answers.

"How'd ya know what we all did if ya new around these parts?" Porkrind asks looking skeptical.

"Well, I have an ability to look into one's past and see things." Porsha explains as the cup brothers gasps in amazement. "Also, Mr. Dice..."

Dice gets flustered, knowing he just had his mind and memories invaded, and just quickly puts his hand in his pockets. "Sorry for the intrusion to your mind. I only got the information I needed to quell the crowd forming around us. So, don't fret yourself just yet."

"Well, it sure did work, that's for sure." Dice replies looking in the opposite direction.

"Wait? Can you see anything you want from a person?" Cuphead asks as Mugman takes her hand.

"Well, yes little ones, I sure can...but I this was not the right way to do it..." Porsha explains as the brothers give confusing stares.

"Ya gotta ask permission first, right?" Dice finishes Porsha's thoughts before she even spoke it.

"Yes." She nods and Mugman grips her hand a bit tighter.

"Can you tell me what I ate for breakfast?" He asks out of curiosity.

"Well you had Scrambled eggs, and toast with strawberry jam on top...and some orange juice." Porsha rattles off what both of the brothers had and they look at each other with excitement.

"Wowza!" Exclaims Cuphead as his brother nods in agreement.

Porsha giggles, seeing them in such excitement, then realizes why she came here. "Oh, right! Boys thank you for showing me this place, but could someone here help me?"

"What ya lookin' for now miss?" Porkrind asks ushering them all to come inside his shop.

Dice hesitates at the door, but Porkrind pulls him in by his collar. "You too buster!" Porkrind drags Dice to a chair and tells him to sit. Dice does as he's told and sits in the creaky chair.

"Charming..." Dice says as he tries to make the chair have as little noise as possible.

"Well it ain't the queen of France's throne, but ya can endure it." Porkrind says walking to his counter.

"You seem to be out of stock of a lot of items. Sir, has your shipment not come in yet?" Porsha asks and Porkrind nods.

"My last shipment was months ago. Once these two boys defeated the Devil, my stock and supplies started runnin' thin. Now my shipments that are supposed to come in are all on hold." Porkrind explains cleaning off his counter.

"Where your supplies coming from the north or south end?" Porsha asks and Porkrind sighs.

"The North, why?" He asks and Porsha gets a worrisome expression.

"Well, you need to seek business elsewhere then...all the towns in the North are almost gone...there has been an outbreak of fires and other natural disasters around those parts..." She explains as the room went silent.

"Ya gotta be pullin' my leg!" Dice says aloud, but Porsha reassures them that it is true.

"I have traveled from Aster City to come here, so I have seen some awful sights." Porsha says sitting down on one of the creaky chairs.

"That's terrible...how is this all happenin' here?" Porkrind asks in disbelief.

"With good actions come consequences, I suppose...but this is why I came all this way. Please, I have tracked all the cities and towns that are listed in this journal...so far you all are the only place that hasn't been ransacked. I want to do everything I can to see if there is a way to stop it." Porsha explains and Dice stands up.

"Where'd you get that journal, if you don't mind me askin' miss?" Dice asks and Porsha hands it to him.

Dice starts fumbling through the pages, "It was my father's journal, see he was a scientist and my mother was a doctor. They kept journals and recording everywhere around the house." Porsha continues as Dice stops on one page.

"How'd he get so much information on this town?" Dice asks in surprise. All the time he was here for about five years and did not even come close to this much information of Inkwell.

"Well, that one is a breeze to answer. My father's name around here is Moon." Porsha said, causing Porkrind and Dice to shoot a stare at her in disbelief.

"Moon?" Porkrind asks as Dice finishes his name.

"As in the Man in the Moon!? You are his daughter?" Dice closes the book as Porsha takes it back.

"Yes." She nods and Cuphead and Mugman exchange blank stares.

"How come we never heard of your father before?" Cuphead asks looking at her.

Porkrind and Dice share a scarce look as Porsha explains. "Well, my father was one who wanted to originally help others. He worked under Dr. Kahl's wing at the time he was here and started researching something that Dr. Kahl did not care for. You two are also too young to have known who he was because this was ten years ago."

"Oh, but Elder Kettle knows everyone!" Mugman replies and Cuphead chimes in.

"He would always talk about people who we didn't know before we were born."

"Alright, alright, let's not bunk this any more than need be. Boys, shouldn't ya be home by now?" Porkrind asks looking at his watch.

"Why don't I accompany them home?" Dice asks as Porkrind scoffs.

"I could join them to ease your mind?" Porsha says as Porkrind grudgingly agrees.

The boys were now home safe and sound as Dice and Porsha were walking away from the home. Porsha looks at the sky and sees stars shining above them. Dice notices, for some reason, she gazes up at them amazement and tries to see why they were so beautiful. he caught himself staring at Porsha in the illumination of the moonlight. He quickly changes his view to the ground. Porsha notices his clothing is all a mess.

"It is late, but do you want some new clothes?" She asks and Dice glances up.

"Parden?" Dice asks as he denies what he just heard. Especially from a person he just met...a stranger actually being kind.

"Would you like some new clothes? It looks like you have been through enough already for one day." She states noticing a shop still open. "Here, c'mon then."

Dice follows her into the store and he can feel eyes watching his every move. Then somehow Porsha directs her attention away from him as she asks the clerk for something. She comes back and hands Dice a stack of clothing. He looks clueless and Porsha laughs as the employee ushers him into a changing room. Dice realizes that he might as well play along with this and tries on some pieces of clothing. With the ones he has are not fitting the best, some tighter in some places and looser in others, but they will have to do for now. He walks out in purple slacks, brown suspenders, and a light cream collar shirt he just now tucks in.

"Well?" He asks, awaiting a reply while Porsha stands up form waiting.

"It's missin' one more thing..." She replies and Dice laughs.

"Like what?" Dice asks in amusement.

"A new pair of gloves perhaps?" Porsha replies handing him a pair.

Dice just looks at her, "I don't think I can get all this now." he says.

"Then it's a good thing I am buyin' then isn't it?" Porsha explains already handing the cashier the money.

"Wait, hold your horses now! I didn't ask you to do that!" Dice replies trying to get her to stop.

"I know, but a little kindness never hurt anyone, right?" Porsha replies as the cashier tells them to have a good evening.

"You really did not have to do this..." Dice repeats as they exit the shop.

"As I stated before, a little kindness can go a long way. Now Do you have a place to stay for tonight?" Porsha asks causing Dice to sigh in frustration.

"No, but do not pay any more for me! People will think I bribed you or somethin' just because you're doing all this!" Dice retaliates back to her.

"Well, then let them think what they want to think. When someone needs help I help them." Porsha scoffs at him and sees an inn nearby.

"You are a stubborn one...but thank you nonetheless..." Dice mumbles at the beginning of his sentence as the two check into the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

~Author's Note!~

Woohoo! Chapter two! Now things will get more interesting as this chapter progresses. Also, thank you all again for reading this! Hope you all enjoy!~

Dice walks out of the Inn, noticing Porsha reading a history book on a bench, and sees her taking notes on in a notebook. He sat down beside her, Porsha not even noticing, and looks to see what she was reading. To his surprise, it was an Inkwell historical atlas that was dated since the founding of the town.

 _Now, why would a dame, such as herself, read a thing like that?_ Dice pondered as Porsha notices his presence beside her. She smiles and greets him with a "Goodmorning." even though it was almost noon. Dice had forgotten that he was mainly working from dusk till dawn while he was at the casino, so getting up early was not for him.

"What is all this you written down?" Dice asks out of curiosity.

"Longitudes and latitudes to be precise. It's so I can find something that is buried somewhere in these parts." Porsha explains as she stands to her feet.

"Buried? You're not trying to raise the dead or somethin' are ya?" Dice asks as his sarcastic tone emerges.

"Well, if you don't want to chase yourself all day, then you can come see what I am up to." Porsha starts to walk off after the statement hits Dice, he immediately follows her.

"So, where are we goin' exactly?" Dice asks as Porsha notices Cuphead and Mugman rushing up to them.

"Please, something is wrong outside of the Isles!" Cuphead says and Porsha hears his scarce tone.

Porsha kneels down to their level, "Show us the way boys. We'll follow you." she replies in a calm manner to not draw any attention.

The Cup brothers lead Dice and Porsha to the third Isle of Inkwell. The brothers rush up to Carla Maria, who looks to be in distress, and Porsha notices the color of the water in the docks. It is a crimson red like if someone has turned the seas to blood.

"Boys! Thank goodness! You brought hel-" Carla Maria stops speaking as she glares at Dice. "What's he doing here?" She asks as Dice shrugs his shoulders.

"Trying to help, I suppose..." Dice replies and Porsha Introduces herself.

"What is going on with the bay? Miss when did this start to happen?" Porsha asks and Carla tries to explain.

"All the sea creatures have evacuated this area and are migrating south. The water turned red this morning. The currents from the North are all like this, but I don't know why."

Porsha opens her bag that she has around her waist and pulls out a test tube. She takes the test tube and removes the lid to take a sample of the discolored water. She seals it up with a cork and seals it in a ziplock bag. "I can analyze this and see what is causing the water to be this color and come back to you on that, but I would advise you to step back."

Porsha pulls out a small chemistry set and notebook from her bag. Cuphead, Mugman, and Dice both wonder how all of this is fitting in such a tiny satchel, but shrug off the thought. Porsha analyzes the water and begins making something in another test tube. Then that test tube turns colors while she pours it into a flask as it turns clear. She picks up the flask and pours it into the shallow waters. The waters return to their natural color and Carla Maria looks amazed.

"This should keep the waters normal for now, but this is only temporary for about three weeks or so. Also, It can only go as far as the bay allows it to, so, try to sit around here for now." Porsha explains putting her items away.

"Wowza! You really are somethin' else!" Mugman proclaims smiling wide.

"Yeah! That was amazing!" Cuphead replies with glee.

Porsha giggles, "It's only chemical reactions and nothing more. You boys are very enthusiastic though, so I thank you for that." as she replies with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Porsha! This will do for now." Carla Maria said with gratitude in her voice.

"Not a problem. That's why I'm here for now." Porsha says as she sees Dr. Kahl walking by them.

Porsha notices his stare as he turns in their direction. "Where did you get that set?" He asks her and she replies.

"It was my fathers and you are actually the one I am in need of speaking to, sir." Porsha pulls out a tape recorder with a tape in it that reads. "TO DR. KAHL"

"Moon..." Dr. Kahl says under his breath as he took the recorder.

"Cuphead. Mugman." Dice asks in a polite tone as the boys turn to them. "Why don't we go play hide and seek outside of Dr. Kohl's lab? I am sure his robot would love to join us."

"Yes, indeed he would." Dr. Kohl replies as they all follow him.

Dice and the boys are playing outside as Dr. Kohl and Porsha are inside his laboratory. She notices it's just as her father describes it. Clean a whistle: tiles on the floor, metal walls, soundproof interior to not disturb anyone, and a giant computer system with a monitor to match. There were gears and machines whirling around them as well as a bigger chemistry lab in the back and welding area.

"Let's put this tape in here." Dr. Kohl says as he puts it into the computer and the tape begins to play.

A projection comes onto the screen and Porsha sees her father's face. Her father's normal lovingly face before this all began. He begins to speak in a manner of panic as if he is losing time.

 **~~~Moon Tape: Dr. Kohl~~~**

"My mentor and my dear friend. Please, please hear me... my last request. On why I am conducting research in this area. I only did it for my family, my daughter-my child...Porsha Doll. She's dying because of what my city has done to her mother and I. Now I am afraid I am paying for all the wrongs that I have done. That is why I am asking you to please help me before I descend into even more madness. After my cure is made for my daughter, please destroy every bit of research that I have created on this subject. After that, I ask you give my daughter pity because she wasn't meant to be tormented by this world at all. Please do not let them find my daughter... Porsha... If something were to happen to her then I-"

A crashing sound echoed through the recording as Moon stood up from his seat. The sound of footsteps drew closer and closer with every second passing by.

"N-no! DON'T TOUCH HER! PLEASE, SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Moon cried through the recording as Porsha realized who he meant through the sounds of a crying child.

"Please don't hurt my daughter...your kind has already taken my wife...please don't harm her..." Moon cries as a calm collected voice on the other end.

"Give us the key and we will let your little birdy go free."

"Fine...It's this!" Moon responds hesitantly.

"Prove it then." The voice announced as a gunshot was heard and Moon screamed in terror.

"You have minutes before she bleeds out through that wound. I would hurry if I were you." The voice replied while Moon can be heard rumbling and thrashing things around his desk.

"Porsha! Doll Baby, please don't leave your father!" Moon expressed as he finishes what he has done. "Oh, thank goodness! She's breathing!" He declared in joy as another gunshot is heard and someone falls to the floor.

 **~~~End of Tape~~~**

The recording ends as Dice enters and can see Porsha shedding tears. He notices Dr. kohl looking at the screen as if he heard something horrid and profound. Dice walks to Porsha and places his hand on her shoulder. She turns to him, wiping tears from her face, and has to keep calm to not alarm Cuphead and Mugman. The brothers just walk inside and so she fixes her blouse and smooths out her skirt. Dice notices something inside him that he hadn't felt since the boys saved him from the casino...sympathy and understanding. He looks to Dr. Kohl, who already knows something else, and catches the doctor's stare.

"Alright, that's his final wish..." Porsha sputters out as she pulls her hand to her mouth clearing her throat.

"Here.." Dice reluctantly suggests holding out a tissue.

"Is my face that bad?" Porsha asks laughing nervously.

"...no, but just take it..." Dice replies putting his hand in his pockets.

"Boys, come here for a moment." Dr. Kohl put into words finally after seeing that ungodly tape.

Cuphead and Mugman walk to the Doctor "Yes?" as they speak in unison.

"Do you want to see my latest invention?" He asks and the brothers nod in agreement. "Good, then come along, and Porsha bring Dice too."

"Oh, a-alright then..." Porsha utters out following them as Dice trails behind her.

The five enter a room where Cuphead and Mugman have never seen before, but Porsha has. Her father's workroom and lab, while under Dr. Kohl's wing, looking just as it was left all those years ago. Colorful walls and still the white tiles on the floor. Porsha's father argued that just because they are scientists, doesn't mean they cannot have colorful environments to work in. She could feel memories of this place when she was too young to even walk. Porsha felt the once warm, beautiful, and hue filling walls around her were now dull and dusty. Dice notices her gazing around this place as if she's been here and looks to the Doc for answers.

Dr. this place hasn't been touched in years, so why are we here now?" Dice responds as the lights all light up around them.

"Because...this was her father's last research..." Dr. Kohl announces as machines and other electronic devices power up around them. Dice notices symbols all around the ceiling and floor and immediately thinks back to his time at the casino. The casino had ruins and other similar symbols like this all around the place and idiots thought they were just for decoration. Something was being kept in or out of here and Dice needed to find out what to ease his mind.

"Cuphead, Mugman, go turn on that switch in front of you." Dr. Kohl inquires as he turns over a lever beside him.

"Okay," Cuphead said reaching out to it. "...just pull it?" He asks as Mugman goes to the other one beside him.

"Yes, please." The Doc. replies moving a box.

The boys pull the lever in sync with one another and the room transforms into a whole new area. Porsha, Dice, and the Cup brothers gasp in awe at the sight while Dr. Kohl sighs in relief. The room was a garden, filled form the barrel to the brim with the most exotic flowers they'd ever seen, and had animals living in it as well. An array of hues from different flowers bloom open around them as they all walked around the area. The brothers laughed as they saw a carnation in one corner and thought of Cagney. Porsha however, walks straight up to a blooming bushel of Aster flowers. Their hues of velvet to baby violet looking so calm and peaceful. She plucks one off and walks to Dice, who is observing the roses.

"Here, have one." She says holding it to him.

Dice scoffs while taking the flower. "I thought the boy was to bring the girl flowers." He chuckles, "Not the other way around." as Porsha smiles.

"Well, some people like to flip the script." She replies raising one of her eyebrows.

"Wait this is an Aster flower...Isn't your town named after this thing?" Dice inquires as he awaits an answer.

"Yes, they named it after this little one because it means rebirth and hope." Porsha replies as the Cup brothers walk up to her.

"This is amazing! I have never seen this many plants here before!" Cuphead wanted to explore more and more of the garden, but Dr. Kohl interrupts his train of thought.

"Porsha, this garden was for you." Dr. Kohl spoke as Porsha looks to him with caution.

She couldn't have heard that part right. "P-pardon?"

Dr. Kohl spoke again and explains why this was here. "You heard correctly. Porsha, this garden is for you. It is a gift from your father and mother. You see, before you were even born your parents asked to make this place for you and-well...they never got the chance to see you grow up here In this small Isle because... of not just your father's work, but your mother's as well being deemed too dangerous around people. That's why they went to the city of Aster, where they knew they could improve their tasks and knowledge. Fortunately, they left me to tend after this year after year, in hopes that you'd return."

Porsha looks around her again, all of this, all of it...was...hers. She notices something in one of the flowers beside them. It was a red rose bush that had grown around a mighty oak tree. Now that tree had to have been there before this place was built because it was the tallest one in the garden. She could see other flowers and vines growing around it in a strange manner.

She notices one of the boys tugging her skirt, causing her to snap out of thought. "Yes? Mugman, what is it?" She asks noticing his sleepy eyes. She sighs and picks him up and he falls asleep as she is cradling him in her arms.

"Cups is out too." Dice replies pointing to Cuphead asleep on top of his shoulders and starts drooling on top of his head.

"Dr. Kohl..." Porsha asks while staring at the Oak tree. "Why did you bring us here?"

Dr. Kohl walks to her side. "I brought you all here, so no eyes would be on us."

Dice and Porsha both exchange glances at each other with surprise at his statement. "No eyes? What do ya mean Doc?" Dice asks and Dr. Kohl sighs.

"You of all people should know. The demon himself and his cult." Kohl replies as Porsha looks to Dice.

"Wait you mean they still exist!? I only heard rumors back at the casino from the minions...but I would have never thought they'd still be 'round in this day and age..."

"The cult following is gone, but their leader still remains." Porsha states as Dice looks to them as he scoffs.

"Please, Blackruth was killed by the Devil himself. I saw it with my own eyes and that's how I even made the deal with that animal in the first place."

Dice trails off as he shudders at the thought of those rumors being true. Sure he has seen many evil things done in the casino, but never as terrible as the Devil's last right-hand man, Blackruth. He killed a man in the oven when he caught him stealing' food. Strangled another because he squealed information to the boss. Even poisoning many employees, so he'd stay on top.

"He is able to allude others to thinking things, but Dice you only took his offer because that man was gone?" Porsha implies to Dice and he nods again.

"Yes, that is the only reason I took the Devil's deal because he almost killed me. Once he was gone by the demon's hands, then I would work for him under any circumstances...but then the brothers showed up and changed all that."

"What if you are wrong?" Dr. Kohl questions Dice's statement again.

"What are you inferring' and How could he still be alive if he was killed?" Dice states in frustration.

"Wait...they could have the-no, no, no, that was destroyed..." Porsha says softly as she tries to remember one of her father's experiments.

"Could that be? Now I do know when somethin' is amiss. I need all the answers out on the table here and now before they get involved." Dice sternly demands answers as he points to Cuphead and Mugman. "Those boys will help anyone, now I know no one would want me, of all people, talkin' mushy about 'em, but they were the ones to give me a fresh start."

"Alright, everything you need to know is in this journal." Dr. Kohl hands Dice a Journal with a strange marking on it...a hand gripping a red 'S' shape with three triangles around it.

"This is the same symbol as the one at the casino..." Dice looks to Porsha. "What all do you know and no tricks, cuz I can smell 'em a mile away..."

"I already told you mine. I am searching to stop this place from disappearing along with all of the North. I am just as clueless as you are." Porsha sighs crossing her arms.

"Then how'd you make that water turn normal back there?" He asks as Porsha explains.

"That was blood in the waters. All I did was add chlorine then erase that with high-temperature water. That's why I said it was a temporary fix because that won't be easy to clean up again. Also, that is why I told Miss Carla Maria to stay back a bit."

"O-oh..." Dice felt like not the smartest cookie after hearing that answer. He sighs as they all exit the garden. Dice carrying Cuphead on his back now and Porsha still cradling Mugman in her arms. Dr. Kohl said his goodbyes and then closes his doors behind him. Dice and Porsha walk in silence down the streets. The clock they saw on the street read half past seven and Dice groans knowing Elder Kettle will have his head on this one. Porkrind was closing his shop as he saw the two pass by and snickers seeing Dice carrying Cuphead.

"You got somthin' you want to share?" Dice grudgingly kept walking.

"Maybe, but yer really somthin' else since those boys won't leave ya be." Porkrind comments making Dice pick up his pace.

"Dice! H-hold on now!" Porsha says trying to keep up with him. "Geez...you've got some fire in your legs or something...how do you walk that fast..." Porsha asks between breaths.

"Oh, sorry..." Dice just realizes Porsha must have had to sprint a bit because of her height to catch up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

~Author's Note~

So many questions and Dice will get some answers in this one. Also, thank you all for reading this and my other chapters! Please tell me what you think and what you may predict to happen next. As always, enjoy the chapter!

Elder Kettle opens his door to find Porsha and Dice carrying the Cup brothers. The boys are definitely attaching to the new girl, but that wasn't his worry. It was Dice. Sure, Dice felt relief when Cuphead and Mugman actually gave him a chance, but his witty attitude got under Elder Kettle's skin. He looked at Porsha, who was worn down a bit, but she's had fire in her. Dice looked at Elder Kettle and began to break the silence in the air.

"We got two cups in need of a bed, sir." Dice chuckled awkwardly after realizing what he just said.

Elder Kettle sighs, "Bring them in. I can get them to their room." and motioned them to enter his home.

"Thank you, sir." Porsha replied looking around at the place as Elder Kettle took Mugman out of her arms.

"No, thank you two for bringing them home safely. I do feel more at ease when someone is watching my boys." Kettle expressed his gratitude as he puts Cuphead to bed next. "Now, do you two need a place for tonight? I do have two spare guest rooms in the back." Elder Kettle asked them as he closed the brother's room door behind him.

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude.." Porsha replied to his kind gesture.

"I insist, it's the least I could do after you two are watching them." Kettle insisted and Dice steps into the conversation.

"If it's free, then I would be happy to crash here for the night." Dice looked to Porsha while she returned his glance.

"Then you two stay and we will discuss matters in the morning." Edler Kettle said walking to his room.

"Discuss..." Porsha started to say as Dice finished both of their thoughts. "...Matters?"

Dice walked down the hallway and noticed that one of the spare rooms he picked was cluttered with boxes and other items to the tee. Porsha opens the other spare room and saw that it wasn't kept up. She looked back and noticed Dice trying to fit in between the boxes.

"Dice? Really?" She states as he shoots her a confused look. "For a con man you are not the brightest sometimes...or maybe you are just pulling my leg on this act. C'mon, there are twin beds in here on either side of the wall." Porsha walked in as Dice followed in chuckling.

"You can read people like a book too huh?" Dice replied closing the door behind them.

"Well, you are too easy to read, to be honest." Porsha giggled as Dice can feel his cheeks getting red by her statement.

"Wait-hey!"

"Goodnight, Mr. Dice." Porsha said as she got into one of the beds and rolled over to one side.

"...how's she get changed that fast..." Dice pouted to himself while he got ready for bed.

~~~Dice's and Porsha's Dream~~~

"Well isn't this a nice place?" A voice cuted through the darkness of the room as Dice jolts awake. He scans the room and noticed a figure looming in the shadows. With a puffy fur coat and the scent of smoke filling the air, Dice knew right away who was here. Mr. Wheezy, but why? He had gotten out of the casino before it went caplowe, so why was Wheezy here. Wheezy ignited his head, causing a flickering light to fill the room, and Dice noticed his stare.

"What do you want?" Dice asked glaring at him.

"Ya know why I'm here. Boss wants ya to have a little chit-chat." Wheezy replied lighting up a cigar in his mouth.

"Well then, you're going to leave here empty-handed." Dice scoffed turning over in his bed.

"Not entirely true..." Mr. Wheezy laughed as he pulled out a revolver and cocks it.

Dice heard the click of the gun, "Shoot me then, heck, it beats talkin' to that monster." he replied.

"This ain't for you. See I am with some new people the boss hired. Ya may have heard of 'em from the walls squealing." Wheezy aimed toward Porsha while Dice realized his statement. Dice got immediately out of bed and made a run to Wheezy. "Shame this beautiful dame has to have her life cut short though..."

The gun fired, causing a flicker of light again in the room. Dice decked the man across the face and pinned him down. Blood dripped from his nose as Dice asked what the hell he was doing. Wheezy laughed and noticed the bullet he shot from his gun spun in mid-air. Porsha sat up, got out of bed, and the bullet plopped into her opened hand.

"Dice." Porsha calmly stated while Dice turned around in disbelief of the sound of her voice.

"W-wait, how the heck did you-" Dice sputtered out words more than he was able to speak. Porsha sighed as she dropped the bullet to the ground.

"Dicey, this is a dream. He cannot hurt me in here nor you." Porsha explained snapping her finger and the pistol disappeared from Mr. Wheezy's hand.

"Wait...how'd ya know about this?" Wheezy scowled in irritation.

"You really think the daughter of a scientist and a doctor wouldn't experiment on their own kid? This was the first thing they did to me! Now I am kinda glad I can control most of my dreams, but I still don't understand why I would be in Dice's..." She rambled off while Dice glared at Wheezy.

"Why are you working for them?" Dice questioned and his voice is cold and stern.

"Got no choice. After you left the casino and it crumbled, well, I sought after new work. Hey, the Devil took me back and handed me off to his new Right Hand Man." Wheezy explained as Dice shifted his focus.

So, he was replaceable. That's just great. Dice knew all along that he was, but even he hoped it wasn't true. Until the Cup brothers showed up and he heard it himself. "Good for nothin' lackey." Just like the rest of his henchmen...lackeys/pawns in a game of chess or in a deck of cards. Dice's stomach churned at his thoughts then he released Wheezy from his grip. He stood up and walked to Porsha. Porsha could see him try to calm down.

"Wheezy, please just go. I do not want to do this." Dice voiced as collected and well mannered as he could manage.

"Ya know I can't do that until you come with me." Mr. Wheezy replied as he put his hands in his pockets.

"As a former _friend_...please, just this once..." Dice pleaded, knowing what would come.

"Dice." Porsha's voice cut through Dice's thought and he looked at her.

"Porsha he tried to kill you just now..." Dice explained as she held out her hand.

"I know, but he can't stay long..." Porsha asked and Dice took her hand.

"Would you accompany me?" He replied and Wheezy looked impatient.

"Dice! My offer still stands and I ain't goin' back without ya!" He barked while Porsha noded.

The room droped into a pitch black area, where illumination was scarce, and Dice realized that they were in a part of his head that he dreaded most. Dice griped Porsha's hand, if he wanted Wheezy to leave them alone, then he would have to make it happen. The room turned into a familiar setting, one of the casino's parlors, and Porsha opened her eyes. She noticed Dice was determined to end this as they all walked to a door. "BOSS" Was the nameplate on the door and Dice opened it and walked in.

"You won't leave me be until I talk to him, then fine...I'll talk to the sick monster..." Dice answered bitterly.

"Well, this is weird..." Wheezy said looking around. "He's...not here..."

"Typical." Dice walks around to the front of the desk as Porsha trails behind him, still holding hands. "You want to talk? So, let's talk!" Dice replied finding the Devil hidden in one of the drowers.

The Devil groaned and let out a snarl as he jumped out of the drawer and changed shape. Dice thought he looked rough after he was beaten by the two brothers, but he was wrong. He looked worse now than ever. His fur is all mangled and discolored, claws, too long for anything to be done, his horns were not even filed down, and his multiple arms and legs protruded outwards. Dice sighed as the Devil shot him an angry look.

"Come crawling back?" The Devil hissed and Porsha noticed Dice's grip had gotten stronger.

"Back?" Dice laughed sarcastically. "And crawling back!? Oh ho ho ho! NO!"

"Hmm?" The Demon raised his brow, "Then why are you here? Get lost then..." and went to sit back down in his chair.

"Are you kidding me? I am supposed to bust out of here; as one of your lackeys intruded on my slumber and tried to threaten my friend, just to speak to you!?" Dice had a change of tone that was like a father scolding his child for something they had done.

"Wheezy? Who told you to get him? Cuz, I never did." The Devil asked and Wheezy was shaking in his boots.

"It was your new right-hand man, s-sir." his voiced explanation was shaky as he awaited a plumbing from the boss.

"Blackruth? Really?" The name cut through like an ice pick cutting into a patch of ice perfectly. Dice stares at Wheezy, not believing what he's heard, and Porsha grips Dice's hand now.

"Yes, indeed, I did ask for him." Blackruth replies smoothly as he strolls in.

"That voice..."Porsha mumbled while she noticed a medallion around his neck. It was _him_ , on her father's tape...he was the one who shot her.

Blackruth walked to Dice and Porsha, noticing a barrier between them, and his laugh turned into a sleazy grin. "Even the daughter of a Scientist and Doctor is superstitious! Oh, how interresting!" His tongue was foul, but his voice was silky smooth.

"What do you want?" Porsha sternly stated her question while Blackruth paced around them.

"Well, I want to strike a _deal._ " He replied, stopping in front of Dice.

"Well, you're all wet on that offer." Dice scoffed as he released Porsha's hand to crosses his arms.

"Well, dear me! Here I thought you would want to redeem yourself and protect your new friends. You know? Down there in Inkwell Isle?" Blackruth tossed his hands in the air as he walked away a bit.

"Of course I will redeem myself, but not with the likes of you!" Dice explained and Blackruth spun around.

"Then why are you working with her? She is indebted to us after all!" He chuckled and looked to Porsha.

"What does he mean by that?" Dice asked her and Porsha was confused.

"I never made a deal with you, nor any of the Devil's lackeys." Porsha replies, but Blackruth raised one finger in the air and clicked his tongue.

"But-but-but! Your family did!" Blackruth boasted and Porsha was baffled by his reply. "Oh, did your mommy and daddy not tell you? Their research was far too dangerous for mankind itself, but not for beings like us. We made a deal: If they succeed in their work, then we get the prophets from them!"

"Well, there were no prophets from my parent's research, so you're out of luck." Porsha replied as Blackruth shook his head.

"YOU are the product of their research. You were the experiment Dollface." He said and smiled wide.

Porsha stood back, realizing what she just heard, and still wanted something to say. She held her tongue, not to speak, they were watching, they were always watching her every move...how... and most importantly, _why?_ She noticed Dice looking at her and then he let out a short huff.

"So, she has no clue this was apart of her parents deal?" Dice asked looking at her with sympathy.

"It seems she was kept in the dark about a lot of things, but a deal's a deal." Blackruth explained as he shruggs.

"What if I die? The deal will be off and you will be at a loss." Porsha asked and Blackruth laughs.

"Porcelain Doll, you can't die. That's why we made a deal with your parents in the first place." He stated happily and Porsha gripped Dice's sleeve.

"That's impossible, everyone's life has to come to an end, that's how life moves on." Porsha explained.

"Then how did you survive that gunshot Doll?" Blackruth asked and Porsha quickly came up with the most logical answer.

"Easy, I was still alive, but barely functioning. Due to my injuries..."

"Well, that is a keen observation, but I will let you hear the next tape. That your father left you. It is with Elder Kettle now as we speak. Dice..." Blackruth began as he tossed something at him. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Dice woke up from the dream and Porsha was holding her head in her hands. Dice noticed something in his hands and opened his palms. It was a locket, his mother's locket... Porsha got up and something dropped on the floor that was hiding under the covers. She found out it was an old doll, but her old doll. Dice put the locket in his pocket as Porsha threw the doll across the room, causing it to shatter. Dice looked at her, assessing the situation, and got up to stand beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder and they notice the shattered doll reforming. It was as if it wasn't thrown at all. Dice and Porsha looked at each other as the door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

~Author's Note~

More and more answers leading to more and more questions. Don't worry this will be sorted out in later chapters and thank you for commenting! As always enjoy!

The door opened and Mugman rubbed his eyes as he walked in. Dice noticed it was morning, around eight or so, and he walked over to open the blinds. A bright beam of light shined through the windows, causing him to wince while his eyes adjust. He does the same to the other windows in the room as Porsha smiled seeing Mugman take Dice's hand.

"Breakfast time." Mugman yawned as Dice follows. He's hunched over, due to Mugman pulling on his hand, as Mugs took Porsha's hand too.

Porsha saw Cuphead rush up to them, and the boy smiled wide. "Morning! We made food for you two!"

"Well, ain't that swell." Dice replied as Mugman was still dragging him onward to the kitchen.

"Morning to you too." Elder Kettle whistled as he set the plates of food down on the table.

Porsha and Dice sit down while the brothers take their seats, along with Elder Kettle. He pours fresh coffee on into coffee mugs. They all began eating, discussing civil matters, and the brothers laughed at Dice's kid-friendly jokes. Porsha, however, remained silent as she sipped her coffee. Cuphead noticed her silence and finally asked her a question.

"Are you okay, Miss Porsh?" He looked concerned for a moment, but Porsha smiled brightly hiding her worry.

"I am fine. There is no need to worry." Porsha replied sweetly.

"Boys, why don't you go into town and get some supplies for supper?" Elder Kettle asked and Cuphead stands in his seat.

"Alright! What do we need?" He jumped down from his seat and Mugman got the list from Elder Kettle.

"Okay, C'mon Cups! Let's go!" Mugman said gleefully exiting the room with Cuphead.

"Elder Kettle," Porsha began while folding her hands, "do you have one of Moon's tapes?" and finished her question.

Elder Kettle got up and removed a book from the recipe shelf in the kitchen. "Indeed, I do have one...but this is not for the faint of heart to hear..." He said removing the tape from inside the recipe book.

"Please, we need to know." Dice cut in and he put a tape recorder on the table.

"You are Moon's girl. I can tell from your eyes, dear." Elder Kettle replied as Porsha looked at him.

"Same ruby red ones?" Porsha laughed lightly.

"You have knowledgeable eyes. Eyes, that see many things, for someone at such a young age and that is rare. Never lose sight of gaining knowledge, but also proceed with caution." He explains as he sits down. Kettle put the tape in the recorder and it begins to play.

~~~Tape two: Aster City~~~

"Come see in awe and wonder as our Elder is a miracle worker! He has healed many and soon many more will be saved from their pains by him. All you need to do is go to Aster City! The city of rebirth and happiness is only one miracle away!"

"Moon. Please reconsider this...Aster City is not as it seems." Elder Kettle pleaded with Moon not to go.

"I am sorry...but I do not have a say anymore." Moon said reluctantly picking up his bag.

"Moon dear, our little girl is ready to go." Moon's wife replied as she got into the car.

"Alright, I will be there shortly my sweet! I just have something I need to do first." Moon explained while putting something in a book. "There, now to give it to Dr. Kohl..."

"Moon..." Elder Kettle sighed. "Be wary of the city, my boy."

"I will Elder, but I need to save my child at any cost. If this man can do it then I will have the research I've been looking for."

"But that man is workin' with something wicked! Please, there has to be another way!" Kettle begged as Moon snaped.

"You have already lost a daughter and her husband! Do you want your grandchildren to die as well? I will NOT stand by and let my daughter get killed like you did!" Moon stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

"Moon, your quest for this will lead to your untimely end, my friend..."

~~~End of Tape two~~~

The tape ceased its' tune as Porsha noticed Elder Kettle face. Weary and saddened by the words he heard. She looks to Dice, who just has his hands covering his face. She broke the silence for answers.

"My parents left to conduct their research for me?" She asked and Kettle nods.

"Not just for you, see...before the boys were born, there was a series of outbreaks. This disease spread all over Inkwell and Eden, my daughter and her late husband died. Your father and mother were the only ones who tried to stop it...we all were too afraid to. I was too afraid because after the boys were born they had to be incubated for quite some time. Once they were deemed well then they got to come home with me...but that was not the end of it." Elder Kettle pulls out a photo of Eden. "Once Moon and your mother left, to go to that cursed city, and came back with a cure. They healed everyone that was suffering from the illness. Unfortunately, they couldn't bring the ones who had passed from it back. Once Dr. Kohl found out what the cure was he kicked your family out of Inkwell...and they never returned."

"What was the cure made out of?" Porsha asked, wanting to know more now than ever.

"I cannot say...it is not right...but, you can find out yourself." Elder Kettle sputtered out as he handed her a key. "Go to Hilda Berg and she will know why you came. Also, keep this key with you, so you can come home."

"Home?" Porsha said confused.

"Well, you two can come stay here for as long as you need. So, this will be your temporary home for now." Elder Kettle replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Dice and Porsha replied.

"Alright, then...Dice, would you join me?" Porsha asked standing up.

"Of course. I would be chasing my tail around all day, so I could use the excitement." Dice replied opening the door for her.

"Elder Kettle." Porsha stopped and looked back at him. "Thank you for telling us." She exited the house with Dice as they go out in search of Hilda.

Porsha was knowing more and more about her parents' research. She was writing in her journal about the things she found out as Dice noticed. He moved her out of the oncoming pole in front of her as she looked at Dice.

"I was about to run into a pole, wasn't I?" She asked and Dice nods.

"So, have you looked at the calculations you made yesterday?" Dice remembered as Porsha remembered the longitudes and latitudes she had written down.

"Yes, by this point in our walk to Miss Hilda's...it should be," She looked around and saw a house. "There!"

"That's Hilda Burge's planetarium..." Dice stated as they arrived at the door.

"Then this is where we get more answers." Porsha said as she knocked on the door.

Hilda Burge came to the door, "Those who knock always await an answer." she said opening the door.

"Miss Hilda Burge? I have some questions...I was hoping you could help me..." Porsha politely asked her and she let them both in.

"I can see, just as the starts told me, you two would arrive." Hilda replied as she closed the open ceiling and her giant telescope went down onto level ground. "Now, what is it you are seeking dear?" She asked Porsha and Porsha handed her the journal.

"All of my calculations, analyzations, and research lead us here. Please, what was the cure my parents for the illness that spread over 20 years ago?" She asked as Hilda has a troubled expression.

"Many lives and many tries were made, but one was perfect. The perfect star was created in a sea of madness, but the world did not want it. So, the star was smuggled out and poured into a cosmic flask. Then the world saw it beautiful and glorious."

"What?" Dice is confused by Hilda's metaphors and symbolism in her answer.

"The perfect star." She walked over to Porsha. "Was smuggled out by the madness of the world." she drops the journal onto the floor.

"So, what is the cure? Is it here? In this place right now?" Dice asked and Porsha stayed silent.

"Yes, the cure is here in a perfect star, but be careful! It is very fragile when touched." Hilda stated and Porsha sighed.

She picked up her journal and something shocked her hand. She screamed in pain as her hand was completely off. Her porcelain skin started to char off and Dice rushed to her aid. Porsha watched in fear as her skin started to rebuild every, tendon, muscle, and bone to a new hand. She looked at Hilda who had sympathy in her eyes.

"...It's...me..." Porsha couldn't believe what she witnessed and rushed out the door.

"Porsha! Wait!" Dice ran after her, for someone small, she sure can run... He caught up with her as she is catching her breath. "Porsha?" He noticed they are at Dr. Kohl's lab again and pounded on the door. Dice grabbed her hands and tried to calm her down.

"Porsha? What is the matter?" Dr. Kohl asked and allowed them in.

"Run tests...please all the tests you can on me..." Porsha stated in breaths.

"What!? I cannot do such a thing!" Dr. Kohl replied and Dice looked at him.

"Doc, please..." He asked with sympathy in his voice.

"A-alright then..." Dr. Kohl responded as he led Porsha into the experimentation room.

Days passed by and Dice waited day and night for Porsha to get done with every test, examination, and procedure after the next. It felt agonizing, awaiting the results, and seeing the fear sweep over Porsha's eyes. She was in denial that her parents would even do such a thing to their own child. After every procedure Dice noticed her face was frail in chips and cracks, but healed as the night came. They returned to Elder Kettle's home and the two played and chatted with Cuphead and Mugman. The four were very happy and Elder kettle was brimmed with pride seeing his grandchildren safe and sound.

Dice helped out more with the community when Porsha asked him, so he was not sitting outside the lab all day, and he does it to ease her mind. The people around Inkwell Isle noticed his change after the week and are finally treating him like a human being. Even Porkrind hired him as a shopkeeper in one of his shops. Finally, the results of all the tests came in and Dr. Khol handed Dice the files and paperwork of the outcome.


	5. Chapter 5

~Author's Note~

Welp! I have a tumblr now! It is DollarLollar and will have images and other Cuphead related things on there! It will also have more drawing and sketches I have created for this fanfic! As always, please tell me what you think! Like, vote, comment, or just read and share because you people are awesome!

"You need to rest." Dice said to Porsha as she noticed the files he was holding.

"No, we need to find out. I _need_ to know this, Dice." Porsha replied to him as she felt the fatigue hit her. She rubbed her head. _Was it really this bad?_ _Had she done too much for her body to handle?_ Porsha shook off the thoughts that roamed around in her mind as Dice touched her cheek.

"Porsha, please, this may sound selfish, but do it for me. You have been doing all these tests with no rest at all. Please, just get some rest to ease my mind." He asked as Porsha held the hand that was sweetly holding her face. She closed her eyes and sighed while she took his hand away.

"Alright, I will try and get some rest..." She replied as Cuphead rushed up to them.

"Miss Porsh! Miss Porsh!" Cuphead tugged on her skirt frantically.

"Dear me, you've got in a scrap or something terrible!" Porsha exclaimed as she noticed Cuphead looking just as worn down as she was.

"Mugman's been taken! I need to get him back!" Cuphead sputtered out as Dice picked him up.

"Calm down now, Cup. Now, where did you last see him?" Dice asked Cuphead to explain.

Porsha and Dice appeared on the scene and they spotted the one man they never thought they'd see. Blackruth. He was in a robe; his black feathers were puffed above the collar as he slicked the feathers on his head back. The robe was a light grey, with trims of purple and gold on the ends. A white sash was around his waist with an emblem on it: a hand gripped a red scarf in the shape of an "S". He was holding Mugman, unconscious, in his arms. Blackruth held his soul in his other hand.

"Porcelain Doll, it is your time to shine! Come on down and show these people what your kind has created!" Blackruth boasted as if he were a preacher in church.

"What have you done to him!?" Porsha yelled, her voice filling with anger.

"What have I done? What have _I done_? Dollface, this is just a little something your kind left for our end of the bargain. But-but-but! You can save him if-" His words cut through like a knife to her chest. "you come and finish what your kind has started. After all, you are the bargain!"

"What does he mean? Why is he saying all these confusing things?" Cuphead asked Dice as he fought back tears.

"If I go with you..." Porsha held her head down and she clenched her fists. "...promise- and I need your word! None of these people that these boys care about get hurt!" She looks at Blackruth with anger in her eyes knowing his traits too well.

With a devilish grin, he tossed Mugman away from himself. Porsha rushed to catch Mugman as the cruel man also tossed Mugman's soul to her. She cradled the poor boy in her arms as she returned his soul to his body.

"You have 24 hours to make your amends and leave with us." Blackruth stated as he walked away.

Cuphead wiggled out of Dice's arms, "H-hey!" and Dice rushed after him.

"Mugs! Mugs!" Cuphead pled as he watched his brother become responsive.

"...wha..wha happen?" Mugman slurred as he regained consciousness.

"It is over now, little ones...and he will never hurt any of you again." Porsha stated while she watched Mugman get up to his feet.

"Porsha, you can't do this!" Dice said bitterly as she turned to him.

"Take this. I have more to give all of you and the rest of the ones here." Porsha said walking away.

"Mr. Dice?" Cuphead held something up to him. "She dropped this."

Dice recognized that it was one of the documents from the lab. He read the first paragraph, "Boys let me take you home." he says picking them both up.

"What? Why? It's only noon!" Cuphead replied and Dice snapped back.

"You two need to be with your grandfather. Y'all will be there until he tells you that you can leave."

"Yesser..." Mugman agreed as Cuphead let out a huff.

Dice dropped the boys off and noticed the symbol on the door. A hand in the shape of a heart...He told Elder Kettle to not let the boys leave until that symbol was gone. Dice then rushed around town and sees the same symbol in almost every shop, house, and cabin around Inkwell. He spots Porsha talking to Porkrind, worrying even more, and he walked up to them.

"Porsha what's going on? Tell me now!" Dice demanded; Porkrind stepped in between them.

"Hold ya horses, Dice." Porkrind grabbed his shoulders and yanked him inside his shop. "Now, get ta workin'!" He slammed documents and textbooks down on the counter.

"Porkrind, please, I do not have time for this tomfoolery." Dice rolled his eyes.

"Ya do and will. This is what she gave me and I don't know a lick of it!" Porkrind said while restocking shelves.

"Wait you got items back in stock?" Dice noticed and Porkrind huffs.

"Yeah, thanks to that girl of yours." The pig replied with a half smile. "Please just do ya work."

Dice grumbled as he sifted through the files. He thought the pages seemed like gibberish but then he found a note. _Three letters back, love_. It was Porsha's handwriting, he'd seen it in all of her notes. He grabbed an empty notebook from underneath the desk. He begins to decipher the first sentence: _wklv lv d vhfuhw phvvdjh)_

 _"To my dearest, Dice..."_

It is a letter, but why hide it from everyone? Dice thinks as he gets his answer in the second sentence: _Oryh, doo hbhv duh zdwfklqj, vr, sohdvh ilqlvk wkhvh lq wkh jdughq._

 _"Love, all eyes are watching, so, please finish these in the garden."_

"Porkrind. May I borrow a bag?" Dice asked as he got up; Porkrind was already giving him one.

"Ya got a good eye, kid. Now, remember her words to the tee." Porkrind replied and gave dice a smile for the first time.

"...Thanks..." Dice put the papers and files in the bag and started walking out the door. "Doctor, may I please use the garden?" He asked after reading the lab of Dr. Kohl's The Doc opened the door in surprise.

"What for?" He asked.

"Eyes are watching, please."

"C'mon along then." The Doctor ushered him inside and to the garden.

Dice entered the garden and set his bag down right next to the oak tree. He pulled out the paper and continues to decipher and decode each sentence and paragraph. He was amazed at her, all the things she can do, and looked around him. He finished one full page and he noticed it's in the form of a letter.

 _To my dearest, Dice,_

 _Love, all eyes are watching, so please finish these in the garden. I know this may seem confusing at first because of my arrival being shortened, but know that this is important. I knew when I came here, that I would pose a danger to others, and tried to stay away at first. I did so by going to the person that they did not care for and taking that one's side. Well, I realize now that I am so glad I did so._

 _I have seen something I can never unsee in my whole life. Change. Change in people who thought a person was so bad but is just like them; Making a deal and regretting every bit of it. I got to see the people put faith in you little by little because a complete stranger did. Even Mr. Porkrind says you have turned a corner in his opinion, but don't tell him I told you. I am also happy I got to see the true side of you. Although you put on a rough exterior, only because of what you endured, you are a good man at heart. People have seen it in many ways, especially the brothers, and they are just as wonderful._

 _I have seen these two young boys, I am sure you know who, change the way others see things in this world. They brought back something that this town and my city lost...Clarity. Now, do not get dismayed, clarity can mean many things. Resolving problems, understanding outcomes, and contentment in situations. Well, actually, that is what this town has now more than ever. The people and their lives are so wonderful and beautifully simple...I wish the city where I lived was like this...but one can only dream I guess._

 _I know from your experience that you knew there was more to me than what I have told you...and you're right...I just was not wanting to believe this until now...Dice, I am the product of an experiment that my family has been doing for centuries. I am the embodiment of my society's "Porcelain Doll" or Perfection in their eyes. But I do not want to be...I deviated from my society and was then kicked out. I then saw all the repercussions that my family's research for the cure had done...it was horrible, so many lives: men, women, husbands, wives, and...and children. So many people suffered because of me being a pawn in their game of glory._

 _I am finally thinking for myself and I want to stop my family's research from spreading across this world. My existence should have never happened through this much devastation and chaos. Therefore, I am going to stop Blackruth from finding and activating my mother and father's completed products. Blackruth needs me to activate it, so he can rule my city and others once more. I know you have heard of him and I ask of you a favor. Please read the next page to continue, love._

 _With deep love, Porsha Doll_

Dice looks up closing his eyes, taking in all that he has just read, and looks at the pile of papers. "Porsha..." He picks up another one and begins again. It is late now, about ten, and Dice is done with half of the stack. He has never done so much paperwork in his life and hopes to continue more, but his eyes will not let him. He drifts off to sleep and his pen falls out of his hand onto his open journal. Dr. Kohl walks in with Porsha as they notice that Dice is asleep with papers around him in neat piles.

"He really has changed. Porsha my dear, you really are something amazing." Dr. Kohl says as Porsha sighs.

"It wasn't me who changed him. He wanted to change for himself. He is a good man Doctor." She replies sweetly about Dice and the Dr. notices her voice.

"Well then, let's let him rest." Dr. Kohl replies walking away.

Porsha walks to Dice and puts her journal beside him. "Please, don't forget me..." She walks out of the garden and out of Dr. Kohl's laboratory.

Porsha is walking down the streets, she almost felt at home here, and looks to the sky. The starts are shimmering brighter tonight and the moon is almost full. She smiles for a split second then remembers what she needs to do. She has given everyone something as she departs from Inkwell Isle, but there was one left. She knocks on Elder Kettle's door and he opens it.

"My dear, come in!" Elder Kettle responds as he welcomes her home.

"How is Mugman? Is he alright?" Porsha asks concerning the little one.

"I'm fine now, but Cuphead is still pretty shaken up." Mugman replies to their conversation. He walks over to Porsha and hugs her legs.

"Thank goodness you two are alright, but I need to give you boys one thing before I go." She hands Mugman an envelope with their names on it. "Open it when I leave and this should help you two understand."

"Miss Porsh?" Cuphead says walking up to her. "Do you really have to go?" His eyes were filling with worry.

Porsha calmed them, "Don't fret little ones. I will always be with you in your dreams." and sat down on the sofa. Mugman crawls up onto the couch, as does Cuphead, and they scooched closer to her.

"Will you stay with us before you go?" Cuphead asked and Porsha lifts his head.

"Of course I will. Now, what do you two want me to do?" She asks sweetly and Mugman laid his head on her lap.

"Storytime!" Cries Cuphead cheerfully as his brother shook his head in agreement.

"Alright, let's see...well, I do know one, but it is in the form of a song." She replied and the boys look at her in awe. "Okay-okay, I will do it just for you two!" Porsha said tapping their noses and the boys giggle.

~~~Porsha's Lullaby~~~

"Hush little one, Don't shed a tear

I will be right here, Forever and always

Now it is time, For us to go

To our dreamlands, So we can sleep sound

So drift off to rest, As the sun sets

In the east, To make our trouble cease

As the moon rises, To the west

The stars shine bright, For us tonight

But when the moon is gone, the light will all but fade

The sun will now be here, Each and every day

Then one day, I will go away

And you all Will be, all that remains

But do not dismay, these words I pray

For I will, love you always"

~~~end~~~

Porsha's voice was as sweet as honey and her tone was like angels walking among us. She finished the tune and can see the Cup brothers curled up around her. She holds them close and smiled. Porsha looked over and notices Elder Kettle asleep as well on his rocking chair. She thought of Dice and how he should be here resting and not her. Porsha realized she cannot move until one of the boys moves over, so she happily waits while making sure none of the liquids in their head fall out. Cuphead is the first to move over and stretch his arms and legs out then Porsha gently moved Mugman's head underneath a pillow. She does the same for Cuphead and then puts blankets around them both.

"...Mom..." Mugman mumbled those words and Porsha stops from opening her room door. She looked back then closes the door behind her.

"To ease Dice's mind...I can at least try to sleep." She said as she got ready for bed.

~~~Porsha's Dream~~~

Porsha awoke and saw that she was in the garden. She walked over to the oak tree and noticed dice walking around. He saw her and rushed to her side. Porsha smiles, knowing how he must be worried about her, and took his hand.

"Let's go for a walk." Porsha said sweetly to Dice.

"Alright, where to?" Dice replied as a path forms in front of them.

"You know you're dreaming, right?" She stated to him and he gripped her hand.

"Well, why not enjoy it then?" Dice asked raising one of his eyebrows.

Porsha laughe, glancing up at him, then she remembers the letters. "How many pages have you done? Remember love, eyes are watching even now..." She asked looking around.

"15 and 15 more to go once I wake. They are interesting so far, but the first page has stuck with me." Dice noticed flowers around the walkway as he can see Porsha look away.

"There is more to be done. You will look after Cuphead and Mugman, right? Those boys need a father figure after all." She said changing the subject as a rustle was heard in a bush.

"Of course, they need someone to keep them straight." Dice replied seeing a blue animal scurry across their path.

"Good, good...Dice I need to tell you something." Porsha says stopping and turning to him.

"Yes?" Dice awaits her reply with anticipation.

Porsha noticed the blue animal change into Blackruth as he watches from a distance. Porsha pecks Dices cheek as she grips both of his hands. "Do not ever forget that you have a home here in Inkwell and...please try not to forget about me..." She explains while Dice was in shock over the kiss, so she slips something into his breast pocket. Porsha disappeared from the dream and Dice is left in a blue mist of colors.

~~~End of Dream~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Dice wakes up to the sound of chirping in his ear. It is a blue-bird happily singing its' morning tune and Dice stands up from his slumber. He fumbles upon the papers that he has been working on. He remembers now, deciphering all of those papers, as the door opens. It is Cuphead and Mugman walking in. They notice the files all around him and start organizing them.

"Boys hold on! I got a system." Dice says as he notices them put them in a strange order.

"Backwards. You have to read them backward." Cuphead says and Dice sighs.

"I gotta get the rest done first." He says to them as Mugman is holding out a letter to him.

"What's this?" Dice says and Mugman answers.

"It is another cipher, but we can't figure out this one." Mugman looks around and sees all the papers. "Let us help you get these done. We do this as a hobby." He takes a paper and starts decoding it.

"Alright...wait, how'd you boys know about this?" Dice asks and Cuphead answers this time.

"Miss Porsha told us and this helped me to learn how to read. She used this to help me get motivated to read big books." Cuphead handed him a big novel.

Dice chuckles, "Well, she does love kids like you two." he opens the book and a piece of paper fall out. "Smart woman..." he says picking up the paper.

"Mr. Dice, I am almost done with the rest of the papers." Mugman says and Dice looks at him with surprise. Even he couldn't get them done that fast and the boy got it done in less than an hour or so.

"Alright, what we got?" Dice says as he begins reading the papers along with the Cup brothers. "Looks like I am goin' to Aster City..." Dice says aloud causing the boys to look at him.

"Let us come with you!" Cuphead asks and his brother nods in agreement.

"No, it is no place for kids." Dice replies as he organizes the papers in a neat pile. He places them in his bag and stands up to leave.

"C'mon! We beat the devil! We beat you! We can surely work together and stop this one!" Cuphead pleads as Dice turns around.

"What if you can't. What if something goes wrong and you two get hurt badly? I will not allow that! Now, you two go home and be with your grandpa." Dice replies sternly causing Cuphead to not silence his response.

"You're not my father, ya know!" Cuphead says rushing off.

Dice snaps back at him. "Well, you two's well being is now my priority! It has been since you boys saved me from that awful life back at the casino!"

"Cuphead! Wait! He's just looking after our safety!" Mugman says rushing after him.

Dice sighs, "Maybe a bit too stern...and harsh..." placing his hand over his face.

"Well, they are still boys." Dr. Kohl buds into the conversation.

"I know Doc... but they need to be kept safe, here." Dice reasons as he opens the front door to exit.

~~~ The City of Aster~~~

Posha wakes up before dawn arrives and gathers her things. She walks out the door while noticing the symbol on the front door. She taps it with her finger, causing the whole town to have a barrier around it, and makes her way out onto the docks. A boat is waiting for her with Blackruth and Wheezy on it. Porsha sighs as she steps into the boat and they sail off to her hometown, known as Aster.

"Are you ready to complete your family's work?" Blackruth smiles putting chains around her wrists. "Doll?"

"I am as ready as I will ever be. Let's just get this over with." Porsha glares at him and he laughs at her reaction.

"This will be fun! Say, Wheezy?" Blackruth pats Wheezy on his shoulders.

"Ya, boss...it'll be a doozy..." Wheezy replies while steering.

Blackruth notices Wheezy's unenthusiastic tone and pushes him into the water. "Change that tone of your Cigar Man." Porsha quickly pulls Wheezy back onto the boat and tries to dry him off. She lights up her hands and entities his head as fog rolls in.

Wheezy looks at her, "Why'd ya help me toots?" confusion ran through his mind.

"A little kindness never hurt anyone...and you'll need it where we're going." Porsha replies as Blackruth chuckles.

"Ah, yes...Aster City." He says interrupting them. "We are actually home now Dollface."

The fog clears revealing the City of Aster. The machines and mechanisms clanging and whirling around them as the docks met their boat. Blackruth transforms into a robe as feathers flew around him. He places his medallion in the center as people were cheering his name.

"The Prophet has returned!"

"He has brought the Porcelain Doll! We are saved from the curse!"

People boasting and proclaiming how wonderful this man is when Wheezy and Porsha knew he was a Devil in disguise. Wheezy gets out of the boat after Blackruth makes him. Wheezy holds out his hand and Porsha takes it. The three walk down the streets, still seeing so many people cheering, as Blackruth stops.

"My children! Please make haste! For I have brought you the daughter of the Moon and Sun!" He boasts as Porsha notices the peoples eyes. She looks at Blackruth who notices her observation. He snaps his fingers and Wheezy ushers Porsha to play along.

The cobblestone pathway and the people on the streets following Blackruth, Wheezy, and Porsha were now silent. Blackruth, now silent with his hands together, is walking with false grace and elegance. The crowd follows his actions and Porsha does not. Wheezy looks uneasy at her, but Porsha looks at him with stern eyes.

"...False Prophet...just like the other ones..." Porsha mumbles and a person gasps shushing her.

Porsha rolls her eyes, staying silent now, as they reached the cathedral. Blackruth halts as he sings a melody, D-E-A-D-D-E-A-D. The doors open and the crowd praises his name as if he were a god. Porsha sighs and they enter the sanctuary as Blackruth sings the tune again shutting the doors.

"Now then, Dollface..." He says pulling a lever beside him. "Finish what your family started all those years ago."

The cathedral walls lit up with the markings that were in the casino and in her father's lab at Inkwell. The same hand, gripping a red scarf in the shape of an "S", and the triangles that followed it. The center of the floor transforms as well into an incomplete circle. It looks to be halfway finished as Porsha examines it.

"Get to work Dollface. You got limited time." Blackruth says exiting the building.

"Well then, that settles that." Porsha says getting a piece of chalk out of her bag.

"What ya gonna do with that?" Wheezy asks and Porsha as she sits down.

"Calling for help, for finishing this of course." She draws a pattern on the floor and a blue whisp appears in front of her. The little orbs get to work as she examines the circle. "This is incorrect...what were they trying to do..."

"They were trying to raise somethin' that did not want to be woken up." Wheezy replies to her as he tries lighting up a cigar.

"Oh, right...Blackruth was, but failed horribly without my parents' help." Porsha scoffs rewriting some parts of the circle.

"Wait, whaddya mean by that?" Wheezy asks kneeling down to her.

"You really don't know? How can you join them and not know this Mr. Wheezy?" Porsha replies as she gets up.

"Sorry, I-uh, just started this jig with him because of the boss' orders." Wheezy explains walking over to a machine.

"Oh, right, the 'Devil' told you so. You do know that that is even the real guy, right?" Porsha says pulling a lever beside her and a clicking noise is heard around Wheezy. He steps back, seeing the machines whirl and cackle in front of him, then turns to Porsha.

"Wait, are you say that the person I am working for is not even the big shot himself?" Wheezy answers his own question as the floor lights up partially.

"Maybe, the one Blackruth actually needs to impress is your boss." Porsha says handing him a file.

Wheezy looks at her, "This is the big wigs we're talkin' here...but no one has ever controlled it or this thing..." and then back at the file.

"Only one person did manage to control it." Porsha replies as more whisps are around her.

"Who?" Wheezy asks with anticipation.

"Can't remember because I was too young." Porsha looks and smiles while picking up a handful of the whisps.

Wheezy sighs, "Well, ya do work fast. Also, thanks for the save back there toots." he sits down in one of the pews.

"Why thank me? Any sane person would do what I did." She notices more blue whisps on her shoulder now.

"After a person tries ta shoot ya? No way!" He scoffs in disbelief.

Porsha moves some documents around her, "You would be surprised at how people take forgiveness." and organizes them.

"You're a strange gal...no wonder Dice has taken a liking to ya." Wheezy replies and the statement causes Porsha stop fumbling through the files.

"Well, he won't be saving me anytime soon. So, you can save that spiel for later." Porsha says as the doors open up.

"Dollface? Is it ready yet?" Blackruth asks ushering in the Devil.

The Demon stops, noticing the markings on the ground, and looks at Blackruth. "What in hell's name are you plannin' to do?" He growls at him, but Blackruth smiles.

"Why, I only want to show you the best of my capabilities, sir. Nothing more and nothing less than perfection for you, boss." He boasts again walking up to Porsha and puts his hands on her shoulder.

"A weeks time is all it takes...then you will get what you want, Blackruth..." Porsha says removing his hands from her shoulders.

"Good-good-good! Now, we cannot have any slip-ups. You do remember what happened to your dear old mother. Now, don't you?" Blackruth's words cut through Porsha as if someone was stabbing a knife right through her body. She can only nod as Wheezy notices her tightening her fists.

"All eyes are watching, so, do be careful, _love._ " He says exiting the room into another hallway.

The Devil sighs and clears the whole area pitch black. Wheezy disappears with the snap of his fingers and Porsha is left with the giant demon bowing over her. He grumbles and hands her a note, then motions for her to read it.

"Why are you giving me this?" Porsha asks realizing the contents of the letter.

"Cuz, he needs to be stopped...I couldn't do it last time and lost the best man I ever made a deal with..." The Demon sighs for the first time in sympathy.

"You never even were able to make the deal with Dice. Blackruth was still alive and you just shoved that man right into your clutches!" Porsha says and the Devil shrugs.

"You are right, I did indeed, but for good reason. You saw that, after his mother passed, and his father almost killed him. So, I actually did what they told me to do, which was to take in that brat." He explains changing to meet her height.

"Who told you? And no more bullshit! This cult is apart of everything now and needs to be stopped! Why are you, the so-called, _Devil_ , obeying these orders?" Porsha asks and the Devil sighs again, but more in frustration.

"They were going to destroy Hell itself and only have Heaven remain." He spoke the truth and Porsha couldn't believe it.

"Wait, that's impossible! The world would be without balance...with good and evil, there has to be an equal justice system!"

"You are right, but mankind is blinded by all the 'good' they think they have made." The demon says as he changes the room to normal as Wheezy gasps for air. "It was nice to finally chat in person with you, Miss Porsha." The Devil walks into the other hallway where Blackruth went as Porsha looks away.

~~~Back to Inkwell Isle~~~

Dice is packing his things as Mugman opens the door to his room. "What is it?" Dice asks packing the three outfits he has into the bag.

"What are you doing?" Mugman replies to Dice's question with another question.

"Packing for the trip." Dice answers as he turns around to look at the little mug.

"Why are you doing it?" Mugman asks and Dice chuckles nervously.

"Because she asked me to."

"No, she didn't. She said to not do what you are doing." Mugman says holding up the letter in his face.

"Well, yes, but-look kid..." Dice couldn't find the words to explain it and then Mugman smiles at him. Dice looks concerned by the kid's expression, "What's with the look?" and asks hesitantly.

"I know why, but you need to figure it out for yourself!" Mugman beams like a light helping Dice pack other items into his bag.

Dice sighs, "How's your brother holdin' up?" and packs his latrines next.

Mugman scoffs, "He always gets like this when he knows he can't go on an adventure. Just give him time and he'll get over it...at least that is how it's been these past years." as he looks for some shoes.

Dice shows Mugman the shoes, "Well, that's... _okay,_ but what about you?" he asks.

Mugman stops what he's doing and starts to stare at him. "Whaddaya mean? I am fine with whatever my brother says so..."

"No, Mugman, what are you wanting to do?" Dice reiterates again in a different way.

"What I want to do?" Mugman pauses then he finishes his words. "I want to save Miss Porsha from that awful place. She's stuck in that city because of us not wanting to help her parents when they needed it the most."

"I want to see you actually ask miss Doll out on a date! So, we are going to get her back!" Cuphead interrupts the sweet moment with his sentence. Dice can feel his face getting red like a blooming rose from the boy's words.

"What are you talkin' about!?" Dice says trying to get the thought out of his head.

"It is obvious. You two like each other. RIght?" Mugman asks as his brother nods excitingly in agreement.

"You boys, this is not a fairytale. There is no damsel in distress where a knight in shining armor will come to her rescue. There is no happy ending where the guy gets the girl of his dreams either!" Dice explains as he picks up his bags and leaves the house.

Cuphead looks at Mugman and smiles. "We'll see about that."

"Cuphead! Mugman! Where are you two?" Elder Kettle says in the other room as Cuphead leaves a note on the kitchen table.

The boys leave the house as Elder kettle notices the letter. He reads it, sits down in his chair, and he reclines back. "Well, take care of my boys, Dice."

Meanwhile, Dice has gotten on a ship that has docked in the Isle. Carla Maria sneaks the cup brothers aboard the ship and into Dice's cabin. Dice breaths in and has one final look at Inkwell Isle before he departs. He realizes once the ship is out of the harbor that almost half of the third island is gone in Inkwell. Dice knows that he has to stop it before the whole town is nothing more than a memory. He walks down to his cabin and sets his bag on the bed. He sits down on the bench inside the cabin as Cuphead moves out of the way.

Dice jolts up, noticing someone in the room with him, and sees Cuphead's straw poking out of the covers. "Wait a min-" Dice pulls over the covers and then moves the curtain over the luggage.

"Cuphead. Mugman." Were all the words he could muster to try and contain his frustration.

"Look we know what we are doing at this moment looks bad." Cuphead starts and then finishes his thought aloud. "We are only doing this for Miss Porsha and for you to have someone to tag along with. It looks like you need as much help as of late and Inkwell is not going anywhere...well we aren't just blissful kids, ya know? We know Inkwell is disappearing and Miss Porsha has something to do with it! So, that's why we disobeyed you!"

Cuphead sits down, criss-cross applesauce, and crosses his arms. Mugman imitates Cuphead's actions and they both give Dice a serious stare. Dice sits down on the bed, sighs deeply, rests his arms on his knees, and looks down to the floor. He stares at the boys with an _"Are you kidding me?"_ stare because he cannot believe this is happening. No, wait, he can because they are just a stubborn as him.

"I give-I give...you two will not leave my side, understand? Once we get to this city everything will change. This is not like Inkwell or the Casino at all."


	7. Chapter 7

~~~Author's note~~~

This will be one hell of a chapter! Thank you all for making it to chapter seven! As always you guys are awesome! So, stay safe and get ready for this wild ride!

 **~~~Dice's dream~~~**

Dice shot up from his bead, not knowing the light that came from outside, as his mother opened his door. She grabbed him by the hand and flea from their house that is engulfed in flames. Dice's father was seen outside of the fire again, but this time it was worse...much worse. Dice's mother pleads with her husband to stop this madness as a car drove up. She turned around and saw a man get out of the car, holding up a pistol, and shot. Dice saw his mother fall to the ground as his father turned around at the sound. Dice is in tears, seeing the blood pour out of his mother's skull, bits and pieces of die, bone, and other parts are too horrifying for any boy to see at 12.

"You want the boy then take him!" Dice's father screeched picking Dice up by the collar.

"Father! What are you doing!?" Dice pleaded as he struggled to break free from his father's grip.

"Hold it." The Devil boomed at Dice's father and the man with the gun.

"Glad you could make the scene boss."The man said and the Devil knew it is Blackruth as he morphed into his original bird-like form.

"I am not your boss anymore." The Demon scowled as Blackruth shot Dice's father in the chest.

Dice fell to the ground with a thud and scruffles backward while seeing Blackruth coming towards him. Blackruth Shot him as well and Dice winched in pain as he clenched his chest that was hit. Blood pooled out of his ribcage before he lost consciousness. When he started to regain consciousness he stayed silent to hear what the Demon and Bird were chatting about.

"I beg to differ. I am all that you have got left." Blackruth replied smugly picking up Dice's parents and throwing them into the fire. Dice watched in horror and cannot even move due to his injuries. He sees the Devil catch his scared eyes.

"The deals are done..." The Devil said while he pulled his Triton out beside him and stabbed Blackruth through his heart.

Blackruth looks back at the Devil with vengeful eyes. "You'll...regret...this..." Was all He could muster as he was burned alive by the Devil's flames that ignited on his spear.

Dice curled himself into a ball, poor boy didn't know what else to do, and the Demon walked over to him. "Let's make a deal." The Devil said while he knelt down to Dice and Dice nodded sobbing.

 **~~~End of dream~~~**

Dice jolts awake, seeing the cup brother's bounce on top of him, and sat up in his bed. He shook the dream out of his mind and focused on what he needed to do now. Find Porsha, erase her family's work, and stop Inkwell from disappearing. Mugman pulled on Dice's sleeve as Cuphead patted his head to see if he is listening.

"You okay?" Cuphead asked and Dice moved his hand from his head.

"Yes. just give me a moment to adjust." Dice implied as he tried to scoot them off the bed, but failed.

"Well, you better hurry! We are here!" Mugman said as the whistle blows for the next stop.

Dice hurried to get the two off the boat and onto the dock. He patted himself down as he realized his bag was missing and Cuphead handed him it. Dice sighed in relief and thanked the boys while he put the bag over his shoulder.

"Okay, where to?" Cuphead asked while he looked around. His expression changed as the fog cleared out of their vision. He gripped Dice's pant leg. "Where are we?" He asked as Dice noticed Mugman taking his hand as well.

Dice reassured them as he patted both of their heads. "We are in the city of Aster."

The scene they all had to take in was machinery everywhere around them. Old cranks and oil spills everywhere they walked and they saw no person was in sight. Dice saw the symbol all too familiar now, the hand gripping the red scarf in the shape of an "S", and noticed people inside buildings with that mark. As they travel further down the city changed, from a vague empty wasteland to a flourishing vibrant city. The symbol is above them now as they enter the gates that read: "Ruth Haven". The people are all chanting and singing praise as the three spot someone in the center of the crowd. It was Blackruth on a stage, behind a large podium, and he looked to be holding something.

"Praise the Prophet!" The man in a crowd says triumphantly strolling into the scene.

"Thank ye all, but praise is to the RuthHaven we all have here," Blackruth replied and made the crowd cheer even more with his praise.

"When will the Porcelain Doll redeem us?" One cooed at him and then another asked. "Will she fulfill the tapestry of old!?"

Blackruth consoled them to all quiet down as he answered. "Yes, havens! The Doll will fulfill the prophecy on the tapestry, you see before you, and we will are share in the rapture that will come forth!"

Dice sees Mr. Wheezy walk up with Porsha beside her. She...she's changed...her hair is still a crimson red, but looks to be an unkempt curly mess. Her face is a paler pink now and her cheeks look to have lost some color. Her normal attire is different too. The rosy blouse and ruby skirt she wore so beautifully is now just a shamble. She has on a satin-like cotton white blouse, with cuffs around her writs, a cloudy grey skirt, and white flats. The only color that was as bright as her was her hair and those Ruby red eyes while she looked to the crowd. Dice and her eyes meet then she noticed the boys are with him. Dice saw the expression she gave them and moved closer in, but he stopped as Mugman takes his hand. Mugman pointed to Porsha's hand as it begins tapping on her side.

"Morse Code..." Cuphead says reading every bit Porsha recited on her hand to her side.

"Find Gibbson Rye*stop*can help*stop*ask for his finest sterling*stop*" Porsha stopped moving her hand and Wheezy ushered her to be beside Blackruth on the podium. Blackruth moved the child that he had in his hands.

"My fellow followers, it seems we have a tainted one in our midst." He replied sorrowfully as he gripped the child's shoulders.

The crowd booed and scorned the child that was standing on the stage with them. Porsha noticed Wheezy standing beside her now, but he looked troubled. Porsha looked at the crowd and the people were attacking a mere child. Blackruth released the child and pulled Porsha back as Wheezy lifted his hand.

"WAIT!" Porsha broke free of Blackruth's hold and ran and picked up the child. The poor kid was trembling in her arms. She gave Wheezy a firm glare. "Is this what you have been doing to these people!?" She turned facing Blackruth. "Killing an innocent child!?" He voice cut through the crowd and the people went silent.

"That child is tainted and must be dealt with. It is as the scripture says: Blessed are the meek, for they shall inherit the Earth." Blackruth quotes and Porsha replies to him turning to the crowd.

"Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness, for they shall be satisfied.

Blessed are the merciful, for they shall receive mercy.

Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God.

Blessed are the peacemakers, for they shall be called sons of God.

Blessed are those who are persecuted for righteousness' sake, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven." Porsha saw the mother rush up to her and thank her. Porsha handed the mother her child and Porsha turned to faced Blackruth. The mother and child are now off the stage and she projected clearly the last verse.

"Blessed are you when others revile you and persecute you and utter all kinds of evil against you falsely on my account. Rejoice and be glad, for your reward is great in heaven, for so they persecuted the prophets who were before you. Matthew 5:5-11, correct? Or am I not caught up with your blasphemous lies you added on the word that these people believe in?" Blackruth's eyes grew smaller as Wheezy stepped back from Porsha.

Blackruth quotes another verse while he pushed Porsha out of the way. "Just as the man was possed by the demon in the book of Mark, so is our poor Porcelain Doll! But, do not fret, for I am truly wonderful and merciful to her! 'Truly I say to you, all sins shall be forgiven the sons of men, and whatever blasphemies they utter'-"(Mark 3:28) Porsha cut him off with another verse.

"Then the king will do as he pleases, and he will exalt and magnify himself above every god and will speak monstrous things against the God of gods; and he will prosper until the indignation is finished, for that which is decreed will be done. Danel 11:36, if I am not mistaken?" The crowd was suddenly confused on who to believe...their so-called Prophet or Porsha.

Blackruth retaliated back bitterly as he grabbed her arm as she continued with another. " James 4:4! You adulterous people! Do you not know that friendship with the world is enmity with God? Therefore whoever wishes to be a friend of the world makes himself an enemy of God." The crowd gasped and Blackruth looked at the crowd.

Porsha started once again and pulled her arm away from Blackruth. "Now I urge you, brothers, to watch out for those who cause dissensions and obstacles contrary to the doctrine you have learned. Avoid them, for such people do not serve our Lord Christ but their own appetites. They deceive the hearts of the unsuspecting with smooth talk! Romans 16:17-18, correct?"

Blackruth is infuriated now and smacked her in the face. "Enough! You ungrateful WENCH!" Wheezy pulled her back, so, she wouldn't get Blackruth more upset.

Porsha looked at Blackruth and stated another verse. " 2 Peter 2:2&3: Many will follow their evil teaching and shameful immorality. And because of these teachers, the way of truth will be slandered, And in their greed, they will exploit you with false words. Their condemnation from long ago is not idle, and their destruction is not asleep." She scoffs as she mentions the final verse to set Blackruth off the edge.

" Revelation 21:27 Nothing unclean, or anyone who does anything detestable, and no one who tells lies will ever enter it. Only those whose names are written in the Lamb's Book of Life will enter it...Now, I know the scriptures and It is about time you learned them too. You so-called 'Prophet' from the heavens."

"Wheezy burn her..." Blackruth commanded of Wheezy as he slapped her across the face. "That is enough from you, you evil wench!"

"B-but, boss! Ya need her to complete the thing!" Wheezy stated and Blackruth tried to compose himself.

"...Do as I say or you will die just like the rest of the fools here..." Blackruth realized he said it aloud and Porsha realized the deal was off.

"She is a smart girl." The Devil said while he stood next to Dice and the Cup brothers.

Dice and the brothers stepped back, "What the hell are you doin' here for?" Dice asked.

The demon chuckled, "She won the deal and now I have to fulfill the end of it. You remember, don't you? When the Mug was held captive by 'em?" and flipped his hood on over his long cloak.

Dice and the boys remembered now and watched Porsha pull out something, a book. She shoved it in Blackruth's hands and he looked at her confused. Porsha walked off of the stage, "Mr. Wheezy, would you kindly accompany me?" and asked. Wheezy followed her as Blackruth was stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder.

"Sir, you need to rest. Come now." The man said and Blackruth followed while Dice noticed the Devil was gone.

Cuphead noticed the people dispersing after Blackruth left the stage with the man. Dice looked around and Mugman noticed a man still standing around. His head was in the shape of a beer bottle. the cap was copper and the color of the bottle was clear. No liquid could be seen in his head, so you can observe the cursive lining on his head. He was wearing a tattered grey suit and tie.

"Mister?" Mugman asked walking to the man.

"Mugman! Stay with us!" Dice pleaded while he rushed to him.

"It's quite alright. I won't harm anyone." The man's voice was scruffy and changed in some tones.

"Sir, would you be so kind as to help us?" Dice asked, pulling Mugman to his side.

"Gladly! Giddeon Rye! At your service!" Gideon replied smiling.

"Well, that saves us the trouble of finding you, sir." Cuphead said and Gideon looked at him.

"Doll sent ya?"

"Yes." Dice answered and the two brothers nod in agreement.

Gideon sighed and motioned them to follow him. "Let's talk somewhere safe. All eyes are watchin' us..."


	8. Chapter 8

~Author's Note

Chapters and chapters...college papers after college papers. I have never read so many things in my life until I started college. Leaving that statement behind me, hope you guys enjoy this one. It's gonna be a doozy.(Is doozy a word?)~

Blackruth slams the Bible, that Porsha handed him, on the desk in his room. The man shifted his form into the Devil. The demon began laughing as he leaned up against the wall. He crossed his arms as Blackruth turned around with an infuriated stare.

"Why are you LAUGHING!?" Blackruth asked coldly and the Devil responded easily.

"You've lost yer touch. Ever since I ended ya, back then, you are steadily falling down a rabbit hole. The funniest thing about it is that ya can't get out." Devil stated and tried to contain his chuckles.

"Well, if you hadn't of killed me then I would not be in this position!" Blackruth retaliated grabbing the bible.

"You shouldn't touch that as much." The Devil scolded as Blackruth threw the book at him.

"Do not throw this. Even I am not that stupid." The Devil replied stopping the book from hitting the ground.

"Wait, even you care about this godforsaken book?" Blackruth angerly said as the Demon scoffed.

"This 'book' is nowhere near that statement. If I think correctly this has more truth than you spewing out recklessly to those souls out there." The Devil's statement made Blackruth step backward in regret.

"You wanted a person to lead a group of poor believers to their fate!" He argued as the Devil put up his finger.

"Nope, that was the deal I made with you. Remember, I think it was something like this: If I can get this whole city to obey my every command, then you cannot have my soul." He laughed again, but more obnoxiously. "You got three who did not follow ya! Now you have lost two bets in one day."

"Wait, I haven't lost any bets! I still have Dollface under my wing! Also, these fools are still breathing, so, I can still persuade the other three!" Blackruth stated as the Devil gave him with a smudged look.

"The two of the three are dead. So, you already lost that. Oh, and another thing; you know that the people who you executed did not follow ya. They count as well." The Demon explained and Blackruth looked scarce. "I will leave you on that note. Also, the cup brothers are here with who used to be my number one right hand."

The Devil exited the room, morphing back into his hooded form, and walked down the hallway. Blackruth sat down on the bed and put his hands over his face. Meanwhile, Porsha and wheezy were back at the cathedral. Porsha finished the final touch on the writings around the circle. Wheezy noticed the machines whirling around them glowing a light blue as Porsha put her hand on the circle.

"It's done." She said as blue whisps began swirling around her.

"What are those things, toots?" Wheezy asked pointing to the whisps.

"You should know after being with the demon for so long." Porsha begins, "They are souls of the damned and forgotten." and holds on in her palm gently.

"Wait, those are souls?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Why else would they be here? They are executed people that Blackruth killed in this city." Porsha explained as Wheezy noticed one flying around him.

"Blackruth may not remember them, but they do. It is sad really, a killer doesn't remember the victim he killed, but the victim remembers who killed them. Wheezy, I would advise you to get out of this city and go back to Inkwell. People do give others second chances." She said and Wheezy scoffed.

"Not me...Toots, I made a deal and I cannot be saved. Even you should know that..." He replied sitting down in a pew.

"Well, why not be the one to point others in the right direction?" She asked sitting down beside him.

Wheezy looked at her as he asked. "How, so?"

"Lead others in the right path, so, that they will learn from your mistakes and grow stronger because of it. You may be damned, so to speak, but that doesn't mean you have to be evil."

Wheezy pondered her statement as she stood up. The cathedral doors opened and it was Blackruth walking in. He noticed the machines and the lighted circle in the center of the church. He walked up to it and looked at Porsha and Wheezy.

"It's done?" He asked and Porsha nodded. "Good...now we can begin the final phase..." Blue wisps flew around him and he swatted them away.

"They won't leave you alone." Porsha said grabbing a hymn book.

"These damn pests...Wheezy burn them, so I can concentrate."

"No can do boss..." Wheezy said and Blackruth turned around.

"What was that?" He asked bitterly and Wheezy pressed on.

"They already dead, boss. Ya can't kill 'em because they'll just come back."

"True he tried, but failed." Porsha backed up the little white lie Wheezy was sputtering out.

"Fine then! Dollface! Get over here and make the last step." Blackruth motioned her to come over, but she just sat in the pew reading the hymn.

"It is so interesting how these are actually real hymns..." She said and Blackruth walked to her and jerked her arm, causing her to stand up.

"You will do as I say! You are still under my command!"

Porsha scoffed, "You already broke our arrangement since the beginning. Remember? You were not to hurt any of the ones that the boys cared for. That included me and the people that they meet." and removed her arms away from him.

Blackruth let out a frustrated grunt and went to the machine nearest to him. "Then I will just do it myself!"

"You'll burn this whole city down again." Porsha replied putting the hymn back in the pew.

"What?" Blackruth asked and Porsha sighed.

"You don't remember do you?" She saw all the wisps around her now and more overflowed the cathedral. "You're still dead, just like the rest of the people you took to hell with you."

Gideon pours Dice a glass of rye whiskey, and give the brothers milk to drink. The boys were still trying to get over the fact that this whole city is a ghost town and Dice gulped down his shot. Dice looked at them, seeing the people in the pubs chatting and having conversations, they don't even know they are dead. All of these souls are going about a life that was smudged out like a cigaret being stomped on by a shoe.

"So, how come you know you're, ya know-deceased?" Dice asked Gideon and he laughed at his statement.

"Moon and Sun Flare were the ones who told me and the rest of us. I realized when I woke up still having a bullet in the chest, but my soul not ascending out of my body."

"Like when we got beat trying to get all those contracts?" Cuphead replied and Dice sighed.

"Somethin' like that, but you two could parry each other and get ya'lls souls back in your bodies. Which brings in my next question: where are everyone's bodies?" Dice asked while Gideon poured him another shot.

"Our bodies were burned to a crisp, so, we got no way of returning back if it's nothin' but ashes." Dice pushes the shot to the side as he recalled his memory from earlier.

"Blackruth burned this whole city?" He asked shaking the memory away from his mind.

"Yes, but one did survive." Gideon exclaimed giving Dice a glass of water.

"who?" Mugman asked and He looked at them all.

"Porsha Doll. The darn kid was burnt badly, but managed to get out of the city by sheer grace. It seems that she had no recollection of what her family did to her, but you all made her remember. I thank you for that." Gideon explained as the three boys looked at each other.

"Wait, why thank us?" Cuphead asked and he patted him on the head.

"Cuz, she can set all of us free. With yall's help, she can get everyone here peace and finish her family's work."

"What is her family's work?" Dice asked the ever looming question.

"Her family's work was to get the people to not believe what Blackruth was preachin' and to get everyone off this cursed place. Unfortunately, her parent were the first ones to be burned alive because of this." Gideon responded sitting down.

"So, it was to create a way for the people to see that Blackruth's a fraud? How so?" Dice replied with another question.

"Don't know about that because it wasn't ever completed, but look outside." Gideon said and the people were rushed out the door.

Dice and the boys walked outside as they looked tot he sky. It was red, everything around them was crimson in multiple hues and the brightest was to the church. Except the church was glowing in hues of blue. The people started to get disoriented and Blackruth stood up on the stage. Wheezy walked up beside him. The poor cigar looked to have taken a beating to the face and you could see his black eye matching his cuts. Mugman noticed Porsha wasn't up there with them and tugged on Dice's sleave.

"Where's Miss Porsha?" He asked and Dice immediately began scanning the crowd to find her.

"Boys, let's get closer." He said as he picked them up and placed them on his shoulders.

"Mr. Dice, why is the sky like that?" Cuphead asked while Dice was pushing through the crowd.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Dice replied and Blackruth began to speak. Dice stopped while Mugman and Cuphead saw the cathedral behind the stage. The doors were opened and they could see a silhouette inside, but motionless.

"My fellow followers! The time has finally come! The Doll has fulfilled the prophecy!" Blackruth proclaimed and the crowd grows wild. Wheezy walked off the stage into the crowd.

"Dice!" Wheezy said motioning them to follow.

"Mr. Wheezy? What's he doing here?" Cuphead asked as Dice followed him.

"Ya need to get Porsha out this hell hole." Wheezy stated opening a door. "I can make sure no one will see ya."

"Wait, why are you doing this?" Dice asked and Wheezy sighed.

"Because... she deserves to be saved..." Wheezy said and Dice looked at him with sympathy.

"She gave you a chance, like these boys did with me?" Dice replied and Wheezy smiled.

"Yeah, now go get ya, girl. I can handle Blackruth and his posse." He said as he closed the door behind them.

"Mr. Dice!" Cuphead shouted as a large hand smashed the ground beside them.

Dice jumped up and started running. The hand retracted and them two more shot out from the darkness. Dice dodged the first one and realized he wasn't going to be able to dodge the second. So, he threw the brothers off of his shoulders and braced himself for impact. The second had wrapped around him tightly. He coughed and tried to break free from the strong grip. Cuphead and Mugman called out Dice's name, but heard him instead.

"BOYS STAY BACK!" Dice yelled and let out a yelp of pain from being squeezed so hard.

"Stop it!" Porsha shouted out as the creature holding Dice illuminated the room.

Cuphead and Mugman ran to Porsha. "You're okay!" They said and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, yes, I am fine. But, B-one and B-two release this man immediately!" She said sternly and the mechanical giant birds put Dice down.

Dice gasped for breath as he was dropped to the floor suddenly. Porsha and the boys rushed to his aid. "Dice!" Porsha said while she sat him up and checked his vitals.

"P-Porsha..." Dice noticed her hair was shorter and mangled while he touched her cheek gently.

"Dice! Thank goodness you all are alright!" Porsha says and hugged him tightly.

Dice wanted to stay in her embrace for what seemed like an eternity, but he knew he had to cut it short. He held her tightly, as the brothers smirked, and then released his embrace. Porsha turned to the cup brothers who were giggling and covering their faces.

"You two are full of laughter today. Well, do you want to help us finish this or what?" Porsha asked smiling and Dice could see the beautiful color slowly returning to her skin.

"Yes, but-" Cuphead was cut off by Mugman.

"Good gosh! Your hair!"

Porsha touched her hair and realized they noticed it was shorter. "O-oh, this was from an accident in the lab. I should have kept my hair up and not down, but now I don't have to!" She replied with a smile, but Dice could tell something else happened.

"Tell us what to do." Dice said as he took her hand.

Porsha gripped it tightly."We have these two at the center of the cathedral and then they will shut down."


	9. Chapter 9

~Author's Note

Thank all of you amazing people for getting this fanfiction over 200 views! You all are AWESOME! The update is now here and you all can enjoy this chapter! Comments are appreciated as well, so, do so if you like! Enjoy!~

Porsha, Dice, and the Cup brothers entered the cathedral and saw an unspeakable sight. Souls, blue wisps, were being sucked into a tube and then into Blackruth's pendant. Porsha sang a tune and the two giant mechanical birds came to their side. The birds then flew to Blackruth, but passed him to go for the switches to the machine. Cuphead and Mugman prepared for a scrap as Dice rolled up his sleeves. Porsha walked in front of them all to try and talk to Blackruth one last time.

"BLACKRUTH!" Porsha shouted, causing him to meet her gaze.

"What is it? Oh-oh-oh! I need to thank you for this contraption by the way. You see it has a better use for all these useless souls around here!" Blackruth boasted while screams of the damned could be heard going into his amulet.

"That is not what this machine is used for! You also will get pulled in!" Porsha explained as the mechanical birds reached their levers.

Blackruth scoffed, "HA! If you think I will fall for that one you are wrong!" and finished collecting all the souls.

"Is this your decision? To hurt these people even more and not give them peace?" She asked and Blackruth answered smiling viciously.

"If I can take the souls of these fools then there is nothing that could stop me from taking anyone else's here! SO, yes, this is my final choice."

"I wish you thought differently..." Porsha replied as the birds screeched their tunes bitterly and harsh. Blackruth fell to his knees as the amulet phased through his body. He was a ghost, a spirit, but he only realized this now.

Blackruth stammered as the amulet clinked to the ground. He tried to pick it up, but it was no use. He was dead, with no physical body to cling to, and gave a menacing glare at Porsha. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" He screeched and Porsha walked up to him.

She picked up the amulet, "It is time for you to be set to rest." while it glowed brighter in her hand. The machines and mechanisms were clanking faster and louder than before as the giant birds pulled another lever simultaneously. Blackruth, looked distraught, as his soul was pulled into the gem. The markings and blue whisps all lit up the room as Porsha then put the amulet into the center of the machine.

As the walls lit up Porsha stood in the center of the machines around her. She touched the floor and the runes glowed baby blue. A trumpet sounded and the amulet broke inside the machine as the giant birds shut down. "Dice. Cuphead. Mugman." She spoke with hesitance in her voice.

Dice and the boys walked closer to her, but she held out her hand for them to yield. "This is where we say goodbye." Porsha explained as a contraption on the machine screeched.

"Wait! W-why!?" Mugman protested, being held back by Cuphead.

"Porsha, you have a say in this as well! We can find another way out of this!" Dice pleaded and Porsha smiles for a moment.

"That is a wonderful thought, but love..." The broken shards of the amulet formed a spear and shot straight through her soul. "...I-I have...to...save them..." Porsha lets out her final breath as she fell to the ground. The boys all stood in shock as the announcer claims. "KNOCKOUT!"

The machines and mechanisms begin to power down as the whisps form around her. There are so many of them that DIce Holds the boys back. As the cathedral is filled from top to bottom with souls and they are all the ones Blackruth has manipulated for his sick fantasy. Another trumpet sound is heard and the machine finally shuts down as the Devil walks up.

"What are you doing!?" Dice asks holding back his mixed emotions.

"What do you think I am doing? I am here, along with the angel of death." The Demon explained as a cloaked being with bright silver and golden wings flew down beside him.

The angel spoke, "You all are going to be at peace now, but before that, you must be punished." and his words were cold and stern.

"That is what an angel is?" Cuphead asked and Mugman added on.

"He doesn't sound nice...I-I thought they were nice."

Dice sighed, "Angels are following a higher law that we mortals cannot understand. They are also huge jerks to people who have lost someone they love." and grumbles while he explained this to the boys. "Why do you think I went with the Devil and not them?"

"What about Porsha?" Mugman asked and the angel turned to them.

"This girl sacrificed herself to people who hated and despised her. What did you think would happen? Would she be saved by grace for her actions? No, this is not a fairy tale where the hero lives. This mortal knew the price to set these people around her free and took it." The angel explained as he started releasing the souls to the afterlife.

"Could you bring her back?" Cuphead asked and the angel scoffed.

"Why would I do that? She had her time and now it is up."

"You're supposed to be an angel! The least you could do is show mercy to one mortal!" Dice argued and the angel rolled his eyes.

"Mercy only comes from one being and it is not here. When and the angel did that last time a third of heaven fell with him." He explained finishing the job.

Dice looked to the Devil who had gotten the souls going to hell. He looked, he looked saddened by that last statement the angel spoke. "Alright, leave the girl's body and her soul belongs to me." The demon said and the angle shrugged his shoulders.

"That seems fair enough, she was almost getting into heaven anyway." The angel chuckled as he left the room.

The souls the Devil had collected walked to Porsha. They laid down a purple and white flower. "Wait, what type of flower is that?" Cuphead asked Dice, tugging his sleeve.

"It's-it's an aster flower..."

"Fairytales my ass." The devil mumbles as he walked over and tossed something on top of the souls.

He walked away as the souls all turned into aster flowers around Porsha. The flowers glowed and all dispersed around her. Then the flowers went inside of Porsha as Dice and the Cup brothers saw the room changed.

"How did we get here?" Dice asked as he realized they were in an open field now with wildflowers blooming.

"We were here all along." Cuphead stated and Mugman chimed in too.

"The city of Aster was burned to the ground, so, there is nothing left but flowers blooming."

"Do you know what aster flowers represent?" DIce asked the boys and the two smiled.

"It means rebirth." The two said in sync.

"Yes, very good...I am sure Porsha would be proud of you two..." Dice said as he stood up and walked to Porsha's corpse.


	10. Chapter 10

Dice made his way over to where Porsha's corpse laid. A faint memory he had with her came back to him. It was of her smiling at one of his corny jokes with her warm rosy cheeks, that brought out her freckles, and beautiful ruby eyes. He kneeled down as another memory of her fluttered around him. It was of Porsha smiling as the two looked up at the starts. Dice recalled not looking at the starts, but at her glowing bouncing curls and silhouette illuminated by the moon. Dice picked up Porsha's limp body as more and more memories rushed through his mind. He held her close to him as he tilted his head down.

"Dice." Cuphead said, causing Dice to shift his focus to the lad.

"Look." Mugman said pointing at them as the flowers changed colors.

The plants changed to many hues of purple and around Porsha were even more aster flowers than before. The Devil walked up as the Brothers looked at him with suspicion. Dice gripped Porsha tighter to his chest as the demon huffed in frustration.

"I may rule all of hell, but I was once an angel too." The Devil explained as he snapped his fingers. Porsha gasped for air, in shock of having her soul shoved back into her body, and began to cough. "A little mercy never killed anyone, ya know?"

Dice was shocked, he had never seen, _never_ in his time of working for the demon _himself_ , to show any kind of remorse. "W-why would you do this?" He asked and the Devil just departed down the plane.

"Cuz, this girl is one in a million." The Devil mumbled underneath him breathe as he disappeared.

"Posha?" Dice said and Porsha was confused. He gripped her shoulder and put his hand on her face. "P-Porsha!?" Dice's voice was worried as she met his gaze.

Porsha put her hand on his face, then her other hand to his face, and finally spoke. "D-Dice..."

Dice sighed happily in relief as he hugged her tightly and the cup brothers ran to her. "PORSHA!" The boys cried as they embraced her as well.

She smiled faintly and chuckled. "C-Cuphead. Mugman. You boys are alight...Thank goodness..." Porsha returned their embrace as Dice remembered the note in his pocket.

"Porsha." Dice handed her the note in her hand.

"Dice..." Porsha replied resting her head on his chest. "I gave you this...you keep it..." She took his hand and held it closely with hers.

"Wait, does this mean we can go home now?" Mugman asked and Cuphead chimed in as well.

"Yeah look! The North is coming back now!"

Dice looked to Porsha for an answer and she nodded her head. "Yes, you all can go home."

"You mean we." Dice replied picking her up.

"What?" She retaliated back in confusion.

"It is true you are apart of our home too!" Cuphead said walking beside them.

"That's right! After all, your parents were from Inwell, so, you are family!" Mugman agreed as Porsha saw Dice smiling at the boys.

"Alrighty then, let's all go home boys." Porsha said as she felt content in Dice's arms.

The four reached the docks and noticed the whole city was gone as the boat arrived. Dice had put Porsha down and she stood behind them. The horn of the ship sounded as the passengers stared at them. Dice and the Cup brothers looked at Porhsa as the wind picked up in the docks. Porsha took in one last moment of this place. This was her temporary home after all, for only a moment, but then was a prison for souls damned from the start. Then, then why, Why was she spared when everyone else parished around her. She could see the pathways and trails of the now forgotten city as Dice put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Porsha, love?" He said and she sighed then turned around.

"Let's go home now, please..." She replied as the four got onto the ship.

The ship started and the four settled into their courters as the seas rocked the boat. Porsha, now sitting down, looked out the small window opening. Dice put the two boys to sleep in the bed next to them and sat down beside her. Porsha leaned on Dice's shoulder and he put his arm around her in a comforting embrace.

"...Is it really over?" She asked and Dice replied to her.

"I think it is. Was there anything left for you to do?"

Porsha shook her head. "No, I did what I came to do...Dice I-" Her sentence was cut off by a knocking on their door.

Dice stood up and opened the door slightly. "Yes?"

"A letter for the lady, sir." The messenger boy said and departed.

Dice closed the door and sat back down as he handed Porsha the letter. Her face grew scarce as she looked at the emblem. A purple aster flower with the letter "D" in the center. Her father's insignia, for when he sent in his new discoveries, and quickly opened the letter.

"Dear sweet Porsha,

If this letter reaches you, then you are truly an amazing child. I am sorry that what your mother and I were trying to do cause so many people to suffer. I only see that now as I am writing to you with my last ounce of dignity and sanity.

You see, the machine that your mother and I created was indeed great at first, but then there were complications. Our so-called leader, Blackruth, wanted to hurt the people and your mother fought hard for them. But she held her final breath as he burned her alive at the stake.

I ended my ties with Blackruth, but he too is seeking to end my life. With the machine running and still incomplete he needs another person to accomplish the job. So, he will seek you because you are our daughter. Please, do what he says, but make it done how you would want it for the people.

I have set a timer on the machine, before and after you finish, that will go off after I pass on. Blackruth will be in anguish over the machine, but not you nor the others. You see, your mother and I had followers, they were actually friends, good friends. They can help you not be brainwashed by this reached town and leader.

Porsha, you are our greatest achievement. You are our daughter. You are our little girl and we know you can do wonderful things with that mind and soul. So your mother and I ask this of you when you are done fixing our family's errors...

Live. Love. Laugh. Live out your life with friends and others who will be happy to be with you. Love someone who will love you and carry you to higher places. Find that one that can make you laugh when you are sad and will be there for you in times of need. Always laugh with your friends and loved ones, so, you can be happy because that is what we always wanted for you.

We want you to be healthy, happy, and yourself all throughout your life. So, sweetheart, never let anyone change you because you are our amazing Porsha Doll.

~Love Man Moon Doll."

Porsha grew silent as she stopped reading and smiled faintly. "They always said that...to be happy..."

"Do you want to be happy?" Dice asked as the brothers were now awake, but kept their heads turned, so, they looked asleep.

"I-I..." Porsha paused then Dice took her hand.

"You light up every time you discover something new. You are filled with so many things that I didn't even know existed. Porsha you deserve to be happy, just like the rest of us. We have all made mistakes and some are still even trying to fix a family and our own problems. But, for you, for all that you have been through...you deserve to be happy and at peace." His words moved through Porsha as she giggled.

"Dice, those are lovely words. If I had met you before those boys had burned all those contacts then you might not have spoken from your heart just now." She replied and Dice begins to get flustered.

"Well, if I ain't being mushy what do you want me to say?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Will you take me out to dinner sometime? That's a gesture." She replied raising her eyebrow.

Dice chuckled as he noticed her putting her head on his. His face got even redder as he closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen. The foghorn blew on the ship and the Captian radioed that they were now docked in Inkwell Isle.

Dice sighed as Cuphead and Mugman jumped up at the sound. Porsha and Dice shared yet another exchange without words as they all walked out of their cabin. The two brothers happily ran to the front of the docks, where they spotted Carla Maria, and shouted their greeting. Dice and Porsha walked side by side as Carla smiled and called for everyone to see that the boys were home safe.

"Miss Porsha! I don't know what you all did, but the north is back again!" She explained with glee as her sea creatures have returned to her.

"Yeah, I got my business boomin' no that ya fixed it!" Porkrind boasted as he picked up Cuphead.

"Thank you all, but-" Porsha was interrupted by Mugman's sentence.

"Where's Grandpa Kettle? Shouldn't he be here!?"

~Author's note

I apologize for uploading this a week late, but my excuse is family and college issues. Anyways thank you all for reading so far! Comment on what you think so far if you want!~


	11. Chapter 11

The Cup brothers were reunited with their beloved grandfather once more as Inkwell Isle returned to normal. All the beings went through life as if nothing happened at all. Cagney helped the Root pack with the farms as Hilda Berg watched over the skies once again. Goopy Le Grande teamed up with Ribby and Croaks to form a boxing team. Djimmi the Great, Beppi the Clown, Grim Matchstick, and Baroness Von Bon Bon went on at the amusement park to entertain the guests that came. Cala Maria was attending to her sea creatures as Captain Brineybeard sailed his ship from bay to bay. Dr. Kahl teamed up with Werner Werman to create and invent new and better inventions to better Inkwell.

"Everything seems to be quieting down now." Dice stated as he watched Captian Brineybeard unload his shipment from the docks.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it?" Porkrind replied as he took a crate and put it over his shoulder. "Get that crate over there!" He barked at Dice and Dice obeyed.

"Have you seen Porsha today at all?" Cala Maria asked Dice as she handed him a crate.

"No, but, I-uh will see her tonight!" Dice replied smiling.

"Ya finally askin' her to an official date?" The Captain asked walking beside him.

"Yeah! After eight months of chattin', he finally got the guts to ask her!" Porkrind laughed as Dice huffed at his statement.

"If you must know why it took so long for me to ask her then I'll tell you all!" Dice said as he put the crate down inside Porkrind's shop.

"Well?" Porkrind asked and Dice sighed.

"I just did not want her to make a mistake datin' a guy like me...so, I asked her if she was sure about it, so, she gave us time to get to know one another before anything serious went about..." Dice explained as he walked back outside.

Porkrind and the Captain shared shocked looks at one another. "Wait, you of all people said to take it slow?" Porkrind stated and DIce picked up another crate.

"Yes, and why is that so hard for y'all to believe?" Dice retaliated back to them.

"Well, all the dames said you were the talk of the town at the casino." The captain replied and Dice put another crate down.

"Well, people have called and said a lot of things about me...dating, however, is sort of shaky on my end..." Dice said grabbing another crate and Porkrind helped him lift it up.

"Did ya date a Mrs. Grundy or somethin', cuz we have all dated someone like that in our lifetime." Porkrind asked and Dice looked away in silence.

"Ya, know how I used others to get what the man downstairs wanted?" Dice asked them as the room grew silent. "Well, I got a taste of that with the snake charmer I last dated...after her-well...I started seein' things differently after that..."

Dice picked up another crate and walked back into the shop again. Porkrind followed as he stated one thing that made the old pig know he changed for the better. "The Demon himself noticed my change in tune, as did my associates at the casino, and I found out something after we broke it off...people can change...if it is bad then it's bad, but if it's good then It is wonderful...I just hope I could have done somethin' better for the situation at the time, but I'm only mortal after all..."

"Dice take the rest of the day off." Porkrind said hearing his sympathetic words hit him.

"But, I still have three hours until I clock out." Dice replied confused by the pig's request.

"I said take the rest of the day off and be with Porsha. Now she sees somethin' in ya and she was right about ya. Now, go get that girl and learn from what you just said to us." Porkrind explained as he shoved Dice out the door and closed it.

Porsha just got done talking with Hilda as she walked back to her apartment. She dolled up her hair in an up-do style and looked in her closet for something nice to wear. Porsha never thought of something looking nice before, normally just putting on the same outfit was good enough for her, but, for tonight it changed a bit. She found a dress that wasn't too flashy, but not too casual and put it on. Porsha looked to her jewelry box and realized it did not have anything in it. She sighed as someone knocked on her door.

She opened it to find asters, roses, and lilies in a colorful Boque. "Here..." Dice said as Porsha smiled, taking the floral arrangement from him.

"Thank you, but you're early. I am still trying to get ready." Porsha replied chuckling.

Dice laughed awkwardly, "Boss let me go for the day early, so I thought of stopping by a bit early to see you." and Porsha noticed he had a box in his hand.

"Well, that is mighty sweet of you to do so." She put the flowers in a vase.

"What can I do for you until you get done?" Dice asked her, noticing something. "Here, why not try these?"

He opened the box he had and put the necklace around her neck. Porsha watched him from the mirror beside them while he put in a matching pair of earrings as well. "H-how did you-"

"I saved up some money to hopefully get you something nice. P-Porsha?" He noticed her shocked expression as she touched the necklace with her hand.

"H-how much was this? Could you afford it, dear?" She asked with worry filling her voice.

"Porsha, love, it's fine. I saved back money a bit at a time for you, so I could." He explained and Porsha hugged him tightly.

"Give me five minutes then I will be down. " She said walking to her room.

"Okay, I can do that." He replied as he sat down on the sofa humming a swingin' tune.

~Author's Note~

Hello everyone! We are getting into the mellow and fluff in the next chapter! As always, thank you wonderful people for reading this story so far. Please comment on what you think and I will update chapter 12 next Thursday! Stay awesome and see you all until then!~


	12. Chapter 12

When you think of love, what is it you see? Is it a happy couple waltzing down the street or a family happily sharing a meal with one another? Dice pondered this question for so many years, but was too afraid to actually open his heart to someone. Then a being came along. She stood out in front of the people who mocked and battered him with brutal words. Gave him a chance, like the Cup brothers did, to see him as he is and not as he was. Dice had to make sure this night would be perfect. He knew he had someone he had feelings for and wanted everything to go for her benefit.

Porsha walked out of her room, only to see Dice handing her her coat, and smiled at him. She was glad Dice had finally had someone who would teach and care for him in a loving manner. Every time they dreamed He would give her more bits and pieces about his past. Porsha sympathized with him, she could understand because it was due to situations they couldn't control. Now, all she wanted was for him to be happy and enjoy tonight.

"Thank you, love." She replied as she put on her coat.

"Where do you want to go for dinner tonight? I heard that there was a special down on the second isle." He replied and walked out the door with her.

Porsha locked her apartment while she replied to Dice. "Yes, that sounds delightful! We could go to the carnival as well?"

"Yes, i-if you wish..." Dice replied with a question and he noticed his nervous stutter. Porsha giggled, taking his hand, while they set off for the second isle in Inkwell.

The night at the carnival was bustling with entertainment from ear to ear. Lights glistened, illuminating their path, and various smells filled the air. Dice spotted the restaurant up ahead of them and ushered Porsha to follow. She happily agreed as the two entered the establishment. The restaurant was lit dimly with candle lights on around each table. The illuminated rustic brick walls opened up to the starry skies above them and Dice pulled the chair for Porsha to sit down. Porsha took her seat and Dice seated himself as the waiter arrived. Porsha and Dice gave the waiter their orders and he left them to chat.

Porsha looked around the room while starting the conversation. "This is a lovely place. How did you manage to find it?"

"I found it with one of my old friends. I thought you might like to see the constellations while we eat." Dice replied while he poured them some wine.

"I do enjoy the stars. They were the only thing that kept me from going insane back then." She states as the water bring them their food.

"Kept you sane, huh? I can relate to things keeping me sane back then as well."

"Oh, like what? Tell me about it." She answered swirling the wine in her glass.

Dice chuckled as he began to explain. "Well, there was Wheezy, keeping my head from exploding most of the time, and was almost like a father I never had. There was the reliability, no matter what I did at the casino, someone or I would pay for it. It actually felt like that playing with cards was the only thing to keep me from insanity."

"That sounds lovely. So, are you able to do some card tricks still?" Porsha asked, awaiting the 50/50 answer.

"I may be rusty, but I can do them." Dice replied as he pulled out his deck of cards. He began doing simple tricks and then moved on to complex ones. Porsha smiled as she saw Dice's face light up with a smile that was calming and relaxed. He finished and the deck jumped back into his pocket. "There you have it. It's not much, but it can ease my mind. What about the stars? Why are they so calming and relaxing to you?"

"Oh, well, that one is a long explanation." Porsha replied to his question with her poking her meatball.

"I have all the time in the world for you, so, explain away." Dice's pick up line was cheesy enough to make Porsha laugh.

"Alright-alright, I will explain." She took a bite of her food and a sip of wine. "You see how the City was? Cold, unforgiving, unreachable people who were following a false man. Well, it reminded me of the stars. You see, stars are the opposite: bright, warm, and explosive. When one does die, becoming a dwarf star, it is following a path designed for it. They orbit and even have planets in their solar system that are guided by them. It was so mesmerizing and astounding to see all the stars around me at night when I would look up. Even when I felt like giving up, I would look to the heavens above me at night and feel strangely calm and collected because I knew I could do something like a star." She took a piece of bread and sopped up the sauce on her plate. "Or-at least, that is what kept me sane all those years."

The two lovebirds chatted, gave numerous stories about their lives back and forth until their meal was completed. Dice and Porsha exited the Restuarant and walked down the isle as Dice noticed someone he knew. Porsha managed to squeeze her arm in between his side and arm. Dice smiled at her and hoped it wasn't the person he thought it was. He just wanted to be with Porsha and not have any conflict. This thought passed through his mind as Porsha Rested her head on his shoulder. The two kept walking, just taking in the scenery, taking in the way each of them walked together, and they reached the peer of the isle.

"Dice." Porsha's voice made shivers run up his spine. He felt as though there were butterflies in his stomach just now. Porsha turned away from the view of the waves crashing in the docks. she was glowing because of the moon and stars illuminating her beautiful eyes and hair.

"Y-yes?" He replied to her and blushed, realizing his cracking voice. She giggled and moved his hand from covering his mouth. The two leaned into one another and their bodies grew closer and closer until there was no space left between them. Porsha smiled as he moves the hair away from her face. Porsha noticed him holding her cheeks gently until Dice couldn't take it anymore. He pressed his lips against hers and she stood stiffly for a moment. Noticing his forward approach, she felt his soft lips on hers as she returned the kiss with the passion that was ablaze inside of her heart as well. They wanted this to last forever, but another person walked onto the peers while they wrapped their arms around each other. As Porsha and Dice pulled away from their tender moment Dice realized the other voice that called his name.

"So, this is the new meat?" A deep husky male asked, causing Dice to grip Porsha's hand tightly.

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Writing fluff was way harder than I thought. Like I was sweating writing this chapter, but maybe I am just weird. Anyways! Thank all of you for reading so far! Porsha may find out something else about Dice that even she didn't know yet! This new person popped in out of nowhere, but hey, it's a fanfiction... share, like, comment on what you think will happen or just save it for the next update on Thursday!**


	13. Chapter 13

The man was Anag Foxtrot. A tall lean fox with an amazing voice and always dressed sharply at all times. He was everything, from a visual aspect, that a person would want to have. Dice remembered him, after all, who could not forget about their last lover. Dice knew his personality was hidden under his charming smile.

"So..." Foxtrot walked up to Dice and Porsha with a strut in his step. "You have a new little toy?" He scoffs and takes Porsha's hand. "This porcelain doll will break if you two ever get frisky."Porsha quickly removed her hand from his as he turned away with his tail in her face.

Porsha coughed as Dice stood in front of her. "That was not a very nice thing to say."

Foxtrot smirked and stated his snarky remark back. "Not my fault you're soft. I guess I am just able to have the bigger and better package than you." He eyes Porsha up and down like a slab of meat. "If you ever need someone better, I'll be here all week."

Dice scoffed bitterly while taking Porsha's hand and walked away from him. _The nerve!_ Dice thought to himself, not realizing Porsha calling his name, and finally, she pulled him into focus with pulling him backward.

"DICE! Are you alright!?" She asked again, finally being heard by him.

"Y-yes. I-uh, just need to get as far away from him as possible..."

She noticed his rapid breathing, as if anxiety flooded over him, and the two walked home. They arrived at her apartment and she unlocked the door. Silence fell upon her noticing that Dice's attitude changed from being happy to worrisome. Porsha pulled a bit on his sleeve for him to come inside. He sat down on the couch in the living room and she made some tea. As Porsha brought up the tea she realized that the man they encountered could have been one of Dice's ex-lovers, so, she braved up the courage to ask him.

She sat down beside him and he took the cup of tea from her hand. "Thank you, Porsha."

"Dice." She took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "If we are going to be in this relationship then we have to be open and honest with one another. If something or someone troubles you, don't be afraid to tell me. Also, in a relationship, it is like a team or deck of cards. One cannot function if the deck is incomplete or on opposing sides. So, what I am trying to say is that we can work things out even when it is hard to do."

Dice heard her words and wanted to embrace her, but held back. He rested his elbows on his knees with his hand holding his head. "That man was my last lover..."

"He was? Well, he wasn't very smooth like you are." She replied and Dice moved his hands down his lap.

"True, but he wasn't like that when I first met him...but I need more time to tell you...I'm sorry, I ain't ready to re-open these wounds yet..." Dice said bitting his own tongue on wanting to tell her everything, but his fear held him back.

"Dice..." Porsha pulled him into an embrace. "I understand, you take your time on this. It will take baby steps and I have all the time in the world."

He buried his face into her chest and wanted this warm embrace to last forever. This time it did. Porsha cuddled him until they both fell asleep after midnight passed over them. She knew he was still hurting and it would take time. Time was the kicker for relationships to succeed or fail and she wanted this to last. At least for Dice to have someone he can trust to lean on. Someone he can come to and be able to simply be himself around without any judgment or pressure.

~~~(Dice's Dream)~~~

Dice walked into the casino, seeing it bustling and functioning as normal when someone pulled him aside. "I have work to do, so-" He was cut off by a kiss from Foxtrot.

"Not even for me? You can't spare one measly minute?" The sly fox asked while he pinned Dice's hands to the wall.

"Please, not here...it's too public..." Dice responded getting flustered.

"Than when? You never want to do it anywhere but in private! Why not live a little?" Foxtrot asked and he got the same response.

"...B-because this is a place of work and not for tomfoolery! Please, we saw each other no less than five minutes ago and after that no less than an hour ago."

Foxtrot huffed in frustration, "You don't love me? Why are you being this way now when you weren't last night?" and he turned his back to hide his devilish grin.

Dice paused, realizing his face grew redder by the thought, and sighed after trying to reason with his love. "Meet me at noon in my office...we could have lunch and chat about our day then?"

The fox turned back around and smiled. "You know it won't just be talking and see ya then?" His deep tone caused panic to fill Dice's mind.

He held it in, after all this is a relationship and he had to keep him happy. Dice had to be at his beck and call because that was what a relationship was...right? He noticed people were beginning to stare at him as Mr. Wheezy ushered him into his office.

"You still with the guy?" Wheezy's concerned voice made Dice's slight panic increase. Dice looked away and down to his feet. "Ya gotta tell him the borderlines. Yer look'in even more exhausted today than yesterday. What is he doin' to ya?" Wheezy asked and Dice replied hesitantly.

"We-"

"Dice, love, sweetheart, we talked about this. No other male can talk to you but me." Foxtrot interrupted pulling Dice to him.

"Sorry, I forgot..." Dice said holding his head with his hand.

"Forgot?" He turned to Wheezy and shooed the cigar away. Wheezy closed the door on the way out. "You need another refresher on how we work?"

Dice shot into focus on those words. "N-no, please! I won't do it again!"

"Then show me you won't" The fox answered and Dice hesitated, realizing what he meant.

"Please, don't make me do it..."

"If you don't then I guess you _don't_ love me." Foxtrot answered looking saddened by his sentence.

The gracious and thankful timing of the Demon himself walking in stopped Dice and Foxtrot from going any further. Dice was relieved and Foxtrot stormed out of the room. He slammed the door on his way out and Dice sat down in his chair in relief. The Devil looked at Dice and noticed more bags under his eyes and it looked like he had lost weight. The demon realized that the poor lad hadn't been eating as much ever since he starting dating this animal. The Devil put down some paperwork that needed to be filed and then put down a paper bag with food in it.

"Eat." The Devil said and Dice pushed the bag aside to get to the paperwork.

"...not hungry, sir...but thank you for the generous offer..." Dice replied as he flipped through the files.

"What is he doing to you?" He asked, sitting down awaiting the reply.

Dice did not answer. He didn't want to tell his own boss that he was in a relationship that was one side, so, he griped and bore it. This made the demon get irritated, causing his ear to twitch, and he asked again.

"What is he doing to you?"

Dice answered. "He isn't doing anything. I am just trying to make him happy..."

"Well, that ain't happening." The Devil replied and looked at Dice to find him about to weep. He stood up and walked over to Dice. "H-hey, that was a joke. Don't get all bent out of shape."

Dice couldn't stop the tears now and the Demon snapped his fingers, causing the door to lock itself. "Dice. King Dice. Tell me what happened, please? You know you can talk to me."

"...I'm tired...I'm scared...I don't know what to do..." Dice muttered through the panicked breaths.

The Devil put his hand on Dice's shoulder and this reaction caused the lad to wince in pain. He notices this and gripped Dice shoulder's, so, he would look at him. "Son. What did he do?"

Dice replied through his tears and panic. "W-what didn't he do...I had no say...I never do with him...what happened to the guy I met before..."

The Devil realized that Dice was heartbroken. With those words and his breakdown as evidence. This was not who Dice thought the man was and yet Dice still was with him. "You want to end it?" The demon asked and was shocked by Dice's response.

"N-no...I can't-he won't..."

There was a knock on the door to the office. "Honey, it's lunchtime!" Foxtrot said in a sweet tone, causing Dice to try composing himself. The Devil sighed and patted his back.

"Tell me when and we can help." He replied handing dice his make-up bag then walking out. He sneered at Foxtrot and the animal smiled back at him.

Foxtrot closed the door as Dice was done with concealing his face. "You gettin' dolled up for me? You shouldn't have."

"Well, I had to look like I wasn't tired from work anyways." Dice replied as he got up.

Foxtrot handed him a drink and smiled. "Here. You need it."

"T-thank you. Oh, there is also, lunch over here for you." Dice replied and Foxtrot scoffed.

"That's not food and it's loaded with carbs." He replied and noticed Dice taking a sip of the drink. "King Dice?"

Dice put the cup down, feeling woozy, and put his hand on the table for balance. Foxtrot pushed him down to the back wall as Dice realized he had been drugged. He looked at Foxtrot, shocked.

"...W-why..." Dice asked scarcely and noticed the fox on top of him. "...N-no...s-stop...please..." He tried to move, but couldn't, which caused a panic to arise as he called for help...but couldn't because of his mouth being covered. When Foxtrot had his way he left Dice in his office and shut the door. No one heard from him all that day and the Devil grew suspicious of it.

"Where's King Dice?" He asked the animal.

"He had to leave. Said he felt sick or somethin' like that." The tone was cold and unloving.

The demon huffed bitterly and walked off to Dice's office. "I don't believe you."

The Devil grabbed the doorknob to Dice's office, turned the knob, realized it was locked and unlocked it. He opened the door and at first, he didn't see anything out of place. Except, except seeing Dice's bowtie on the floor beside his desk. He looked closer and realized there had been a skirmish and quickly walked over to the desk, picking up the bowtie. The Devil dropped the bow, realizing what had occurred while seeing Dice unconscious on the floor.

"GET A DOCTOR! NOW!" The Devil boomed with a hissing snarl.

~~~(End of Dice's Dream)~~~

Dice woke up, remembering that day, and it caused his stomach to turn into knots. He pulled the cover closer to him as he realized this wasn't his apartment. He noticed from his eye level that there was a little arrangement of Succulents in a pot. He sighed in relief, realizing it was Porsha's place, as she put a cup filled with the warm scent of coffee down on the table.

"Morning love! Did you sleep well?" She asked as Dice sat up rubbing his eyes.

He looked at the clock and realized it was past noon. "You let me sleep in?"

Porsha looked perplexed. "You were tired, so, I let you rest."

"I guess I was a bit tired..." Dice replied as he remembered something. "Porsha...I had a dream...would you?"

Porsha sat down beside him and kissed his forehead. "Do you want me to see, love?" She asked and Dice nodded.

She sat down beside him and held his head gently in her hands. Dice gripped her hand with his as he closed his eyes. He loved her soft warm hands. They always made him feel safe, but he wondered why they did. Porsha used her abilities to go through Dice's mind.

She saw that he was troubled, from the night before, and found her answer through Dice's memories. The dream was, in fact, a memory, but his subconscious did so because of the horrific abuse. Porsha wanted to know further, but was only allowed to see what Dice wanted to show her. So, she looked at him with worry while he looked away at her.

"...those weren't dreams...were they?" Dice asked feeling queasy.

"Dice. That dream was a repressed memory...it just now came from the back of your subconscious to manifest itself in a dreamlike form..." Porsha tried to explain as he moved his hands to his lap. "Dice?" She said his name sweetly and noticed him start to shiver.

"...he never stopped...I-I couldn't-" He was cut off by Porsha Hugging him tightly in her arms.

"He won't hurt you again and I will make sure of it."

"...What if he hurts you?" Dice asked looking up at her.

"Then there will be hell to pay. Now, I am more concerned about you." Porsha replied to him as the two finished their embrace. "Do you need more time?"

"N-no, I want to be with you. I-it's just..." Dice took her hands in his and held them tightly. "I don't want you to get hurt because of my consequences...If it is possible...could we take our time? Not rushing into things...not hurting one another, b-but working alongside each other?"

Porsha smiled at him while looking directly into his green eyes. "Yes, love, that is how relationships work. It is never one side, but two. If one is in trouble or conflicting then the other helps. If they fall into bickering then they reach a compromise. To be in love means that both people in that relationship want the best for that other person, so, they can succeed in life."

Dice smiled at her, which made her feel relieved. "Porsha, you are amazing...I-I think that's why I fell for you."

Porsha gave him a peck on the cheek. "I fell for you for more than your dashing good looks, love. You are a smart man and use that head of yours around me."

"I hope so." Dice laughed while seeing her get up from the couch.

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Annnnnd now there is more drama! Past relationships have arrived and are waiting to be unraveled! I want to thank every one of my readers for getting this fanfiction to be 400 views! You all are amazing and beautiful human beings! Keep being unique and have a wonderful day!**


	14. Chapter 14

Dice was helping Porkrind unpack new items for the shop as a customer came in. He rang the bell as Porkrind waddled over to the counter. He gave his greeting, called for Dice to get the item off the shelf, and bring it to him. Dice obeyed, bringing up the item and realized it was Foxtrot. Porkrind bagged up the item as the fox handed the pig his change.

"Have a nice day!" Porkrind said as Porsha walked in, crossing paths with Foxtrot.

"Excuse me." Porsha politely stated and he scoffed exiting.

Dice sighed and went to the back to try and breathe easier. Porsha noticed and Porkrind looked perplexed. "What ruffed his feathers?" Porkrind asked her.

"May I please see him for a moment?"

"Miss Doll, ya can see him anytime ya want. Yer always welcomed here." Porkrind replied to her smiling.

Porsha moved the hanging cloth away while she walked into the back. "Dice?"

"Porsha..." Dice tried to compose himself around her.

She walked up to him and straightened out his shirt. "You are okay. He is gone now."

Dice took her hands, that were trying to re-tie his tie, and held them onto his chest. "I know. I just needed to..."

"breathe?" Porsha finished his sentence and He smiled.

"Yes, thank you." He noticed he was gripping her hands.

Porsha chuckled, "It's fine. I was trying to fix your tie." and she tapped his purple tie. "I was trying to calm you down, but I may be a bit awkward at it..."

"Well, you did it by talkin' to me." He replied to her sweetly and kissed her forehead. "I should get back to work now."

"Still getting off at five, love?" Porsha asked, fixing his tie.

"Yes, still at five." He reiterated to her.

"Then I will see you then."

Porsha walked out of the shop and onto the third isle. She figured, since the school was still being built, that she would go pay a visit to the Cup brothers over on the first isle. So, she did just that and started to make her way to that destination. On her walk, she encountered Foxtrot again. But he was different: talking to the people with charm and care, making valuable points, while others laughed at his jokes. Porsha knew this all too well, she stepped into action, and walked up to the Root pack.

"Hello, boys! How is your day so far?" She beamed with glee, the vegetables smiled wide, and greeted her with open arms.

"It is going swell!"

"Oh! This is the book you let me borrow! It was very good."

"You look amazing today miss Porsha!"

"Yes." Foxtrot replied after they finished and everyone looked at him. "You do look ravishing today, Miss Doll."

"Thank you all." Porsha exclaimed while she and Foxtrot locked gazes. "So, what brings you here?"

"What brings Lil' old me here? Well, I have to get something that I left here a long time ago." Foxtrot answered whirling his tail around. Porsha analyzed the way he spoke his words while they chatted along. He stood firm; crossing his arms at times, then resting his hands on his hips, and watched his eye movement. Every time he would be uncertain of things he spoke of in the conversation his ears would twitch as he glanced tot he left. She sighed as she bid them all farewell.

 _He's just like Blackruth..._ Porsha thought, knowing, fearing, and now with worries in her heart for the others of this peaceful town. Unfortunately, she did not know what Foxtrot was planning for Inkwell.

"Porsha!" Cuphead yelled as he ran up to her.

"Cuphead! Mugman!" Porsha was greeted with hugs from both of the boys.

"Happy birthday!" The two exclaimed happily to her.

Porsha was shocked, "H-how did you know it was my birthday?" and asked the two.

"Dice told us and he said he'd be coming tonight!" Mugman explained as his brother nodded.

"So, go get ready! It starts at 6'oclock!" Cuphead said and ushered her to let them finish the decorations.

Porsha chuckled as she waved her hand. "Alright, see you all this evening!"

She walked down and noticed something shimmering in the woods. Porsha made her way through the bushes and tree limbs. Winter was coming soon and she would feel the wind pick up a bit. The light stopped right at an enormous empty spot in the wooded area. It looked like a building used to be located here, but was gone. Nothing but rubble and the floor was left of the facility.

"This must have been the casino." She said aloud and walked around to investigate further.

She noticed the light shimmering behind some rubble and moved the rocks and debris away from the light. She stepped back as the illuminating light was the same symbol Blackruth used. The hand gripping the scarf, the workers holding onto their future, fortune, and fame. She heard breaking twigs behind her and turned around swiftly. It was Foxtrot, but, why was he here.

"Huh, you are not as fragile as I thought." He stated plainly, looking questionable.

"Looks can be deceiving. You of all people should know that." She responded, watching each of his movements cautiously.

"Drawn to the light, are you? Like a moth to a flame?" He exclaimed laughing.

"Unfortunately, yes." Porsha said as she stepped on the symbol. "But more like Charon to Hades."

"Charon? What's a Charon?" He asked looking at her with no intriguing expression.

She raised her hands to her chest and blue whisps appeared around her. "It's a being that brought the souls of the departed to the gates of heaven or hell. They released them from their suffering of being trapped in this earthly realm in a fable." Porsha moved her hands down swiftly and a rush of blue wisps flew upwards around her. The souls traveled upward towards the sky and vanished out of sight and the symbol cracked underneath her feet.

"Well, I'll be damned! You got some tricks up your sleeves!" He started raising one eyebrow. "I guess that is why he picked you. He always chooses the special ones, you know? Innocent and nieve."

Porsha laughed loudly, causing Foxtrot to stare at her in a new expression; surprise. "You think I am as innocent as a daisy and nieve as an infant?"

"Oh, little Doll's gonna act tough?" Foxtrot jeered at her as she simply started walking away.

"You have no idea who I am or who you are messing with. So, here is some advice: leave these people and their loved ones alone or else." Porsha's words made Foxtrot scoff bitterly as he pushed through the rubble of the casino.

"You don't know what yer steppin' into Doll." He says to himself as he picks up a medallion from the rubble.

Porsha made it back to her apartment and realized the time. She hurried to Porkrind's shop and saw that he had just closed up for the day. She asked if Dice was still here and without a doubt he was. Porkrind pointed to where he was and Dice put on his coat. He noticed Porsha, with Porkrind still pointing at him, while buttoning his coat up. He remembered the gift and checked his pockets. He sighed in relief, the letter was still there, right where he left it, and his panic faded.

"Are you ready to go?" Dice asked her as he walked up.

"I suppose so." Porsha replied, taking his hand with a smile.

"You two kids stay out a trouble. Ya hear?" Porkrind said, watching the two leave.

Dice and Porsha made their way to the first isle. Before they made it to the Cup brothers house she asked Dice a question. "Did you tell the boys it was my birthday?"

"Why, yes. Yes, I did." He replied looking at her.

"How old are you?" Porsha asked and Dice chuckled.

"Shouldn't I be askin' you that?"

"I am 21 now, so, how old are you?"

He scratched his chin as he looked in the other direction. "23."

"Huh, I was guessing 25 or 27. Maybe it's the mustache that makes you seem older and more mature." She giggled, seeing him get flustered.

"W-well it isn't my fault! All those years workin' at the casino took its toll on me!" He said in defense and felt his cheeks getting red.

"I am just teasing! You look fine, love!" Porsha explained and he pulled her in close. She noticed something on his face and touched his cheek. "Love? What happened here?" She asked with concern, realizing it was chipped.

He quickly pulled out his mirror from his pocket. "...It-it's nothing. Just a nick from work, that's all..."

Porsha could tell he felt insecure now and apologized. "Sorry, hold on." She got out her make-up and covered the spot.

Dice was shocked at her apologizing to him. "Sorry for what?"

"The teasing. Also, if I say something that bothers you let me know." She explained while she put her make-up back in her bag.

Dice embraced her from behind tightly, causing her to tense up in shock. "Thank you." That was all he said as he pecked her head. Porsha could feel her cheeks getting brighter than her rosy hair as she tried to cover her face with his arms.

"You flatter me too much, love." Was all the words she could muster as Dice noticed her hiding her blushed face from him.

"And you are too kind to me. Now, should we head on then?"

Porsha took in a deep breathe and let it out as they stopped their touching moment. "Y-yes."

They arrived at the house only to find Elder Kettle and the boys standing outside of it. Their grandfather held them tightly as Porsha realized their home was covered in flowers and vines. She walked up to the house, seeing the boys turn to her, and she's seen it before. Porsha moved on the vine on the front window and saw the same symbol, hand gripping a scarf.

"Elder Kettle, Cuphead, and Mugman you guys can come with us." She said sternly as she looked at Dice.

Dice knew that look, the concern and worry, the mixed emotions, and those had to be kept at bay. "Cuphead. Mugman. Let's celebrate the party at my apartment." He ushed them to follow them as the house ignited into flames.

"OUR HOUSE!" Cuphead yelled in shock as he tried to run toward it. Porsha held him back in an embrace.

"Close your eyes! The flames are not good for your eyes little one!" She said holding his face away from the fire. Porsha paused, eyes widening by the words she stated and remembered they were said to her by her father. She remembered now, this always happened, on her day of birth, and something bad occurred on the same day. Her voice was quiet as she looked at Cuphead. "Let's get you all somewhere safe..."

"Okay." Cuphead said and they all followed Dice to his apartment.

They reached Dice's apartment and got settled inside. The Cup brother's helped Elder Kettle settle into the spare room. Then Dice showed them his other guest room to give them for the time being. Porsha knew the boy's hearts were hurting from losing their only home.

"Take as much time as you need boys." She reassured them that they were welcomed at her home as well.

"Don't hesitate to ask me anything." Dice said as he patted their heads.

"We can find a new place." Mugman said and Cuphead looked worried.

"How?"

"Well, we are old enough to get a job right? Then we can save up money to get one." Mugman explained to him.

"Okay, let's look for some jobs then!" Cuphead focused and walked over to the newspaper in the kitchen.

"Alright!" Mugman said, following him.

Porsha was surprised. The two were not saddened by it, sure they would be, but took a big step for adults and simplifying it. She realized tears were rolling down her face. Excusing herself, she went to Dice's bathroom and tried to wipe the tears from her face. Dice noticed Porsha was missing and went to go look for her.

"Porsha?" He spoke her name and she jolted hearing his voice.

"D-Dice..."

"You're crying." Dice walked up to her and wiped some tears away. "What's wrong? Are you sad that we didn't get to celebrate your birthday?"

"No-no-no! It's just the boys..."She tried to explain further. "They make buying a house sound so simple. They lost their home, their memories, the place where they felt safe and now it is gone. Shouldn't they be saddened or even distraught?"

"They have been through a lot, but the brothers have always been like that. They move on, so Elder Kettle is safe." Dice explained and Porsha still was crying. "It isn't the boys, is it?"

Porsha nodded, "It's about my birthday...I never celebrated it because it was the day my mother passed...then my father the year after that..." and looked away from Dice. "I never coped with it well...and now I just think my day of birth is just a curse... but it isn't about me. Right now we need to help the boys all we can."

"Porsha." He lifted her face to see his. "It's okay to be upset. It is normal to grieve and ask these things. You are not being selfish right now. I know you care about them and want what's best for these two."

"They can come work with me at the library. It is not much, but it will help them." She said and Dice realized she her tears had stopped. "L-love?" She noticed him wiping the tears from her face.

~~~Author's Note~~~

When you write this whole chapter in Philosophy class because the professor doesn't teach anything. Haha, okay, here you lovely people go! More mystery and all that jazz for you guys, gals, and other non-binary pals to pounder on! As always thank you all for reading this and stay Awesome!


	15. Chapter 15

Elder Kettle and the boys settled in Dice's apartment. Dice offered the boys to work with him at the shop while Porsha did the same. The Cup brothers chose to help with the library, since it would be more beneficial, as they could get to it easier. Porsha would take them every morning and they would all meet for meals afterword. Dice would clean the dishes as Porsha helped the boys with their homework. Elder Kettle was happy that he could finally be at ease, knowing that the boys were safe here.

"Alright!" Porsha said to Mugman in excitement. "You are done with your homework and now can go and play."

"Yes! C'mon Cups!" Mugman exclaimed as he rushed to his puzzle.

"Cuphead?" Porsha noticed he had only done one problem on the math portion. "Do you need help?"

"N-no, maybe?" Cuphead says as he scratched his head while he pointed to the problem.

"0 = 4x + 52." Porsha said allowed and the numbers caught dice's attention

"That would equal thirteen." Dice recalled walking over to them.

"How so?" Porsha asked him, raising one eyebrow.

"You minus the 52. Get it over to the left-hand side, like this. Then, in order to solve for X, you divide the 52 and four. After that, you get X = 13." Dice explained to Cuphead as he wrote out everything. "It's like cards."

"Cards?" Cuphead questioned his statement.

"Yes, like a deck of cards." He pulled out his deck from his pocket. "Don't shoot me now. I am explaining with visuals." He whipped the cards in the air and put them up in the order of the problem. Dice explained again to Cuphead and then put the cards back in his pocket when he finished.

"Wow, I didn't know you needed math for gambling and taking people's money." Cuphead replied as he understood the problem.

"Cuphead, that's not nice!" Mugman scolded his sibling and Dice laughed.

"No-no, he has every right to run his mouth. Especially when it's true." He sighed, realizing where he is now. "There are some things that need to be said. Even if they are bad, they need to be spoken sometimes if it hurts others. The truth can be more beneficial than creating a mountain of lies."

"What was it like at the casino, anyway?" Cuphead asked him and Mugman sighed.

"Chaotic probably. He was running around when we stumbled in it."

"Mugs is right on that part." Dice started to explain to them what it was like. "It may seem strange, but the Devil himself took me in as a kid. I have grown up in that place ever since and soon became the manager. With managing such a big establishment, I was in charge of payroll, schedules, keeping stock, entertainment, and many other things. I hired and fired many people who were hard and not so good workers. The casino was a big thing to manage at the time, but I had others to help me along. Along with those people gambling and drinking their lives away they had a choice to say no when the Devil asked for a wager. The people had a say when we told 'em it was not a wise choice or too much to handle for them...but people do what they want and it took two brothers to change that."

"Why did you do it?" Mugman asked him.

"It was the only place I could call home. I didn't have any kin after I lost my parents and sibling, so, the casino was my home. I was fed, accounted, and sheltered. That was enough for a young boy like me to feel safe, so I stayed." Dice answered as Porsha chimed in.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but could one of you boys turn that radio up?"

"Sure." Dice turned the dial of the radio beside him.

"This is an emergency broadcast. Please seek shelter immediately. WHISKEY. OSCAR. LIMA. FOXTROT... PAPA. ALPHA. CHARLIE. KILO... INDIA. SIERRA...BRAVO. ALPHA. CHARLIE KILO..." The radio repeated the broadcast over and over again.

"That's the-" Porsha got out her notebook, wrote down the words, took the first letters from each one, and realized it was the NATO alphabet. "What does 'wolf pack is back' mean?"

Elder Kettle coughed, hearing those two words, and the brothers looked at him. Dice was shocked, but not too much, as he realized the only reason the town was safe was due to the devil's protection. With all the contracts gone then that mafia could roam free on this island.

"Cuphead. Mugman. You heard of the rumors right?" Dice asked the boys and the two brothers nodded in agreement.

"The isle was taken over by the Wolfpack, but someone made a deal with the devil to get 'em out." Cuphead answered.

"That's right, but do you know who made that deal?" Dice asked and Mugman answered this time.

"Lady chalice was what I heard."

"No, it was Foxtrot..." Dice replied and Porsha looked shocked.

"What? Him, but why?" She was skeptical, but wanted to know the details.

"They killed his whole family, friends, and everything else he loved, so, he wanted to return the favor. He came to the casino and I didn't need to escort him to the demon himself. In fact, he walked straight up to the man and asked to make a deal. The Devil agreed and the Wolfpack was gone the very next day...or at least I thought."

"So, with us burning those contracts then they are back." Mugman stated and Dice nodded.

"With actions comes positive and negative consequences. Even I know that much, but you boys did somethin' good for all of us." Dice stood up and straightened out his shirt.

"What was that?" Cuphead asked, awaiting a sure answer.

"You made all of us wake up and smell the roses or finally see the light for us."

"Dice, where are you going?" Porsha noticed he put his other deck of cards in his coat pocket. Those were two decks, what was he planning, and why was he going to? She grabbed his tie and tapped his shoulder. "Love?"

Dice turned around, seeing her worried expression, and noticed the tie in her hand. "They might not know that I have cut ties with the devil. I drove 'em away once before and can probably do it again."

"But didn't you almost lose your whole soul!?" Porsha stated, causing Dice to stop walking away.

He sighed bitterly, "I only did that because the person who I thought loved me stabbed me in the back afterward..." and saw her put the tie around his neck.

Porsha tied it and straightened out his shoulders. "KD, please be safe. Notify me if anything happens to you."

"I will PD. Don't you worry." Dice smiled faintly as he kissed her forehead.

The door shut behind him. Porsha felt like something was off. He wasn't telling her the full story and it made her mind wander. What was he afraid of telling her and why? She knew he needed time, after all, Dice is going through things as well. Porsha sighed and close the locked the door.

 _Please be safe_ Those words echoed through Dice's mind as he exited the apartment building. He knew how to stop it before, but his magic was gone now because mainly the Devil gave him. He could ask Porkrind and speak of the devil he was outside the shop.

"Porker?" Dice questioned why he would be out after the emergency signal went off.

"Ah, just the guy I needed ta see!" Porkrind said walking to him. "Take these." He handed Dice some potions he had never seen before.

"Wait, what!?" Dice looked perplexed as to why he would give him these.

"Use 'em to get those wolves outta here... also, don't ya worry, it ain't comin' out of yer paycheck." Porkrind scoffed as he left Dice alone in the streets.

"Alright then..." Dice took in a deep breath and then popped the lid off the lid off of the bottle. He drank the first one, a bit bitter tasting, and looked at the second one. He chuckled and realized it was soda. "You ain't right old man." Dice swigged some of the beverage down to drown out the taste while he heard wolves howling around him.

"Well, look who it is! Mister King Dice? The _gamest_ in the land. Who _never_ plays nice!" The wolves spoke separately as if connected as a whole entity that was trying to use different voices.

"Long time no see." Dice stated, finishing his drink.

"We heard from a little birdy that the contracts were burned." One snarled as it spoke.

"So, we came back to get what was taken from us." Another grinned menacingly.

"Too bad because there is nothin' left for ya here!" Dice said as he threw the can away in a recycling bin.

One of the wolves scurried and stood on his hind legs in front of Dice. "Our boss wants something here and it just arrived."

"Boss? You got a new one after the number I pulled on him?" Dice smirked, knowing this would tick some of the old timers off.

"King Dicey, why I am right here." Foxtrot said walking out of the middle part of the wolves.

Dice stood there, frozen in shock, because why would he team up with the wolves when they killed his family. "..." He couldn't say a word, more or less find the letters in his mind to create them. Foxtrot broke the silence.

"Honey, don't look at me like that. After all, I learned all your tricks from when we were hot and heavy."

"We were never that!" Dice retaliated back, with fire in his tone. "You did nothing, but use me! I bet you are using them to, just to get what you want!"

"Ooh! Such fire in that voice of yours! I always did like that about you." Foxtrot laughed and fixed his hair. "Now then, give me her and these people won't get hurt."

"Her? There is a lot of women here, so, you need to be more specific." Dice said as the animal looked at him irritated.

"Your Doll. Ya, know, the one you haven't shattered yet because of your size?"

"Porsha? Why would you want her?" Dice asked him and saw his response.

"For this." Foxtrot twirled around a pendant in his hand as on the wolves put it around the collar. "Someone said she knew about these things."

"It's just a piece of jewelry. Nothing more, nothing less." Porsha said walking up beside Dice.

"P-Porsha!?" Dice turned around to see her and She winked at him.

"Now leave." Porsha stated as Foxtrot laughed.

"You think we will just leave? You really are a doll. Just like in the stories with that city of yours." His words made Porsha look surprised and Foxtrot continued. "Sugar, you know why we are here for you, so, just come with us."

"No." Porsha replied crossing her arms.

"Why are you dolls so hard headed. It is the opposite of the composition of your fragile body, but what can you do." Foxtrot ranted about her more than pointed in their direction. "Get her!"

The wolves dashed towards Porsha. Dice shielded her as he flung the deck of cards out from his coat pockets. The cards turned into bouncers with the cards for heads and held the wolves back. Porsha was surprised by the bouncers around her then noticed the cards disperse. Dice held four spades in each of her hands and threw them at Foxtrot. He missed, but knew he would and turned around and the Ace of spades pinned the animal down. Porsha sighed and took out a whistle. She held it up in the air and the wolves stopped moving.

"Get out of this town." Dice stated again to them and Turned to Foxtrot. "This is the last warning-PD, why do you have a whistle?"

"Dog whistle. Hurts their little ears and also foxes too." She replied, seeing the wolves back down.

"Give me that! it doesn't belong to you!" Foxtrot screeched, trying to grab it.

"No, because it isn't yours." She handed it to Dice. "The Devil said for me to give you this."

Dice blinked twice then looked at her. "O...okay?"

"I won't leave!" Foxtrot repeated and Dice sighed.

"Why not? You are not getting her, so just go and pester someone else!" Dice was getting irritated at his stubbornness.

"She is a doll! We need her because she is a doll!" The wolves repeat and they are all in different tones.

Dice looked back at Porsha and saw that she was closer to his side. "I am not a Doll. I am a person, just like the rest of you."

"That's not what your father said to Blackruth." Foxtrot replied and Porsha froze.

"...my father..." Porsha scarcely sputtered out those words and Dice noticed her voice trembling.

Dice took her hand, causing her mind to ease a bit, and Glared at Foxtrot. "Leave." His Ace of spades threw him out of the Isle and his other cards pushed the wolves out as well. He sighed and turned to Porsha.

"Did you know about this?" Porsha asked him, causing him to pause for a moment.

"In all honesty, no. I am just now hearing about this from him." He responded as Porsha felt her knees giving way. "H-hey! Easy now!" Dice caught her in mid-fall and she gripped onto his arms tightly.

"S-sorry, I..." She heard a cracking noise and looked down.

"C'mere..." Dice picked her up, bridal style, and she wrapped her arms around covered her face with his open coat as his ace of hearts came back. He saluted Dice and he nodded, dismissing the card to go and blockade the isle. "Let's get you home."

~~~(Author's Note)~~~

Welp, she is an actual porcelain doll and the next chapter may explain why she is not regenerating anymore or maybe the next. Keep being amazing all you beautiful people and thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, I will tell the boys. Make sure she gets some rest." Elder Kettle replied to Dice over the phone. "Boys, Come here."

"Yes?" Cuphead said as Mugman trailed behind him.

"Dice is okay and asked for us to hold down the fort. He is taking care of Porsha at the moment." Elder kettle explained and Mugman asked why.

"Is it because of her legs again? She just glued them together yesterday."

"Yeah, but she is made of porcelain and that is fragile." Cuphead replied and Mugman nodded.

"But we are porcelain too, but we don't break as much." Mugman said and Elder Kettle corrected him.

"You two are made of porcelain and pottery, so, you boys are extra tough. Miss Porsha is like a china doll. Very fragile if she gets in a scrap or jumble."

"What if we get the stuff to make her not break easily?" Cuphead asked and their grandfather chuckled.

"You boys are sweet to think of helping her, but sometimes it isn't that simple."

Dice carried Porsha to her apartment and she unlocked the door. He opened it while he sat her down on the couch. He locked the door behind them and went into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. Porsha gripped his sleeve as he walked by her to try and get something off the shelf.

"Hey, it's okay." Dice said looking down at her. She didn't say anything and pointed to her room. "Wait...do you want to lay down...in the bed?" Porsha nodded, he picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom. He propped up the pillows for her and laid her down gently.

"You alright?" He asked as he brought in the kit and the book.

"...door, please..." She said to him softly and he understood.

After closing the door Dice saw her take in a deep staggering breath. She was stressed, she shouldn't have gone out there, but she was too worried about him. Dice knew his house of cards could hold off the Wolfpack for a short time, but knew the whistle was the last resort. Why would he give this back to him? How did Porsha even get this or have the time to talk to the demon himself? Dice realized that she had always work long sleeves and skirts, but that was due to the weather.

"Porsha." Dice's voice made her look straight at him. "How did you see the Devil and why did he give you this?"

"I was walking in the woods and stumbled upon the old remains of the casino. Fire surrounded me, which caused my body structure to become brittle, and the Devil handed me this. He told me to give it to you and I just did." Porsha explained and Dice laid out one of her legs straight.

"That hellfire is no joke. When did this happen?" He asked while taking off her shoes.

Porsha wenched in pain, causing him to stop. "Keep going love, I have been in worse shape before." Dice continued as she explained further. "It happened about three days ago. I actually got hurt the day after while helping move some heavy items to the library."

"Why didn't you get a cart?" He asked her, noticing her feet and calves were crackled like a broken plate.

"...I did, but I fell...you know how clumsy I was that day..." Porsha realized he could see her legs and gripped her skirt.

"Is all this from...being exposed to fire?" His voice was filled with worry as he looked up. She shook her head, contradicting his question. He saw how her hands were gripping tightly onto her skirt and sat down on the bed beside her. "Porsha, what happened? I am alright if you don't want to say anything, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's goin' on."

"There is um-some glue or something in the bathroom...to fix it-my legs, I mean..." She started to ramble on and Dice touched her hand.

"I got something else that would help better than glue." He pulled out gauze and a type of bottle that had a pump on it. Porsha was skeptical, no other thing would work for her, and she tried everything.

"Um, KD..." Porsha heard her voice crack and held her hand to her mouth.

"It's not anything weird. Okay, it is just a super glue thing I use when I get scratched or shattered into pieces." Dice explained, trying to ease her mind.

"It-it's like glue?" Porsha repeated and He nodded.

"Yes, just like glue."

She squeezed his hand and sighed. "Do it."

"Alright." He said and started to repair her left leg. "How did you get shattered or broken before?"

"Well, I was an idiot and made the Devil mad one time. He got so infuriated with me because he walked outside and Wheezy made the air a bit extra humid, for fun. The demon had just had a bath and his fur puffed up around him like a big fluffy ball. I had never laughed so hard in my life, at that point, and he didn't think it was funny. He flared up his flames and that was the first time my face and arms shattered, due to the heat." Dice explained and laughed, which made her stop thinking of the piercing pain in her legs.

"And then?" She replied and Dice started to bandage her leg.

"The Devil freaked out and put me back together. I was good as new. He wasn't always fire and brimstone, ya know? He did actually care for his workers."

"That's sweet that he had a soft side. Were there any more times?" She asked, noticing her left leg was completely bandaged up.

"Yeah, uh, when I was in my last relationship...but he shattered more than my body..." Dice's demeanor grew saddened, talking about the last one, as he started on the right leg.

"He shattered you?"

"Yeah, completely. Had to even go to the hospital to be put back together piece by piece...still, have the scars and marks..." Dice explained as Porsha saw the cracks and scars on his wrist.

"We both got beat up, huh?" Porsha awkwardly chuckled. "When I was in Aster I used to brake so easily because of the fires and smoke that my father started running tests. He made something that fixed me up again ...then when he was taken...they took it too and I was left with a little bit left..."

"Well, you are all fixed up now." Dice said and Porsha looked at her bandaged legs. She wiggled them then noticed him staring at her.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I was just thinking."

She took his hand and he could feel his heart racing. Hers was as well when she asked a risky question to him. Porsha waited and couldn't ask him just yet. Dice realized that Porsha had been through hell like he had, but they were still here. Living when others had gone. He just wanted to keep her safe, although he didn't know for how long now. He had to at least do something for her to get her to be on a brighter note. She started to say something then felt her face get flustered by her silly question.

Porsha realized that she was a bit too worried to move around much. "D-Dice, would you help me?"

"Yes, with what?" He asked right away.

"It sounds silly. I-I want my pajamas...but-I am afraid...to move my legs...Well any more than wiggling them a bit."

"O-okay, um, where do you keep your pj's?" Dice asked and she pointed to the dresser with a mirror built in.

"Top second drawer to the left." Porsha replied and realized that she would need to take off her clothes, and started taking off her blouse.

Dice turned around and saw her taking off her shirt. "Uh-well..." His face was shot red seeing her without a shirt.

"Dice, you have seen women and probably men with bigger boobs than me. So, just help me and stop blushing more." She said and he handed her a nightgown while he closed his eyes.

"Do you need me to tuck you in too." Dice jokes as he turned around to give her privacy. "Wait, do you?" He turned around and saw her, clothed in her gown, and she nodded.

"Y-yeah..."

"O-oh, well..." Dice picked her up again with ease then she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alright, and down you go." He pulled the covers over her and she was still holding onto him.

"I'm glad you are safe. I was worried." Porsha said, embracing him tightly.

"I'm more worried about you." Dice said returning her hug. "Now get some rest, okay?"

"Alright, are you going back to your apartment?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Nope, I'm going to be right here with you." He replied while he held up the book.

"What one did you grab this time?" She smiled as he sat down at her the bedside.

"The book of fables and myths." Dice answered then saw her smile while she yawned.

"Greek and Roman ones are good to read."

"Maybe I can read one of those tonight. Por-" He realized she was already asleep and he chuckled while standing up. "Goodnight love." Dice said as he kissed her head and sat down in the chair next to her dresser.

 **~~~(Porsha's Dream)~~~**

"Mom where is dad?" Porsha glanced around, hearing no reply, then walked outside. People were gathered around her home, but why?

"Porsha!" Moon said scooping her up in his arms. "I told you to stay inside!"

"But, where is mom? Why hasn't she come home?" She asked him and she saw someone turn around.

"She won't be coming back, babydoll." Moon replied to her as the person threw something, crashing into their window, causing Porsha to scream.

Moon ran into the crowd to try and get away from the now inflamed house. "Close your eyes sweaty and don't look into that light!" Porsha did as she was told and noticed her father stop.

"Dad? What's wrong?" She asked again, feeling his father tremble in fear or shock, and opened her eyes. "M-mom..."

Her father was right. Her mother wasn't coming home today as she saw the embers fly up into the skies above her. The unforgiving flames encasing the poor shattering woman, being tied to a stake. Tattered and charred clothing around her as the hellfire grew bigger and bigger in the fire pit until they had too back away from the heat. Porsha felt her cheeks crack under the heat and touched her face.

"D-daddy?" Her voice was a mixture of dreaded emotions while her father noticed her little face.

"It's okay. I can fix it. I can help you." Moon explained as he saw Blackruth walk up to them.

"The people are rioting. What happened?" The bird asked, noticing Porsha's fractured cheeks.

"My wife is what happened." Moon replied as his tone was flat. "She was the only saint we had left in this city and you killed her..."

"Nonsince, she was a tainted one and had to be dealt with. It is was the scriptures say-"

"The damned will be separated from the right hand of God...but that is you." Moon stated aloud, his voice now filled with righteous anger.

"Watch your tone, Moon. I may end you too." Blackruth sneered as he realized something. "Or better yet, your daughter might be shattered in some horrific accident."

With hearing that sentence, Moon gripped Porsha tightly, causing her to look at her father. "The deal is off when you hurt her and you know it."

"Who said it had to be me?" Blackruth stated then walked away.

Moon made it to a safe place to put Porsha down and glue her cheeks back together. "Hold still, it will take a moment."

Porsha closed her eyes while her father finished tending to her wounds. "Why did he threaten us?"

Her father was stumped for a moment, trying to find the words to explain to a ten-year-old, and then sighed. "Because we are not like other people. We think, laugh, and even love. Though our city doesn't consider this to be of a certain purity, it is a great asset to standing out and making a difference."

"Like mom?" Porsha added, causing Moon to hold back his tears.

He hugged her tightly. "Y-yeah, like Mom."

 **~~~Author's note~~~**

 **Hello and this is one fluffy freaking chapter! Also, more past stories will be answered in the next chapter. Thank you(Again. Sound like a broken record here, but I am sincere!) seriously, all of you people for reading this! Comment, share or even draw out some of the characters and send them to me if you want!**

 **Here is my tumblr!**


	17. Chapter 17

Porsha and her father made their way through the wreckage of the city as more men and women were at war with one another. Porsha was older now, about 17, and learned more things that she could ever learn. How to survive, evade, and keep out of sight from anyone who could cause them harm. Her father was running and racing to get her to a safe place when it happened. Blackruth found him, with no other choice, no other option after he saw his little girl shattered to pieces in front of him.

"Let me heal her." Moon begged while being pinned down by the two birds.

"What is in it for me?" Blackruth asked one of the men.

"She's a china doll? Oh! I get it now. A porcelain doll, now that makes sense." One of the birds cawed cackling.

"Such a poor thing. With all this on her shoulders, how will she cope with the loss of her family?" The other spoke with an unforgiving scratchy tone.

"Now-now-now, we must not tease the little doll." Blackruth said, looking at Porsha's broken body. "It must be a tragedy to have that sort of life."

"I will finish the machine if you let me heal her." Moon broke the mockery of his child with one sentence that sealed his damnation to Blackruth.

"Deal." Blackruth grinned as the birds released Moon from their hold.

"P-Porsha..." Moon pulled his distraught emotions together as he raised his hands. His hands started the glow and Porsha was beginning to become whole again. "Can you hear me, love?"

She opened eyes and he Held out his hand. "W-what happened?"

"Just a bad dream, but you are okay now." Moon said hugging his precious daughter.

 **~~~(End of Porsha's Dream)~~~**

Porsha opened her eyes wearily as she sat up in her bed. She remembered the memory she had recalled in her sleep while rubbing her eyes to get her awake. _No, he was protecting me...wasn't he?_ Porsha thought, her mind piecing together something, and getting up quickly out of the bed. She fell flat on the floor with a loud thud, causing Dice to jolt awake.

"H-HUhhh?" Dice sputtered while trying to see what happened. He saw Porsha, "H-hey! Take it easy, Porsha!" and helped her up.

"I know you are going to hate me for asking this, but I need to talk to someone." Porsha replied, now standing by her self.

"Who?"

"The Devil."

Dice was taken back by her response. "Are you serious? Him of all people?"

"I know it sounds strange, but he knows something and I need to make sure it is right...I recalled something from my dream about my father...and it may have something to do with this..." She handed him the glue from her bathroom and compared it to hers. "They are almost the same type and structure, but yours may have a different component than mine."

"How so?" Dice asked and looked at her legs.

She took off her bandages and they revealed her legs, now soft and not as breakable. "Whatever is in yours was what my father put in mine, but more valuable for dolls and other types of porcelain beings."

"So, this is a hunch. What I have here could be the final product of your father's so-called 'glue'?"

"Exactly, or at least I hope my hypothesis is right."

"Do you really want to speak to him?" He asked again, hoping for a different answer.

"Yes, please, just one conversation and then I am done." Porsha answered and took his hand.

He glared at her with skepticism and sighed while reluctantly giving in. "Alright. Fine. Get ready and I will take you."

"Thank you." Porsha hugged him and he chuckled, returning her embrace. "I'll be ready in a moment!"

Porsha went to get ready, as did Dice, while something new was brewing outside of Inkwell. Foxtrot was growing impatient. He wanted to move in and take over this pathetic town. He would have done it before, if it hadn't been for his ex-lover, Dice, but he was prepared this time. The cards were still guarding the isle, so, he could not enter for some time. But magic always runs out and all he had to do was wait.

"Boss wants to speak to you." One of the wolves said.

"Put him on." Foxtrot commanded with the crack of a whip in his hand.

"Where is she?" Moon asked and Foxtrot answered elegantly.

"Still in Inkwell. With a new false reality that she can live in a fantasy with the man of her dreams."

"You bring us the girl and your family is set free from their hellish pit." The man in the moon explained as his voice changed to someone different. It was darker, muffled, and almost in pain when it spoke.

"Remember, you are Moon. You want your daughter to be safe. She is Porsha Doll and you are her father." Foxtrot spoke, knowing the being was breaking apart again.

"Y-yes, I am Moon Doll. My wife was murdered by Blackruth and my daughter was taken by them. Retrieve her and bring her to me." The voice retaliated back it Moon's normal tone.

"You may need to come here yourself. This ain't going to be easy with the guards here." Foxtrot replied as he grinned.

"Then I will come in three days time." Moon answered and Cut off the connection.

Foxtrot laughed as he laid down on the ground. "This will be fun boys! I may even get my Dicey back with turning that flapper in!"

While the wolves were gathering around Foxtrot, Porsha was done getting ready to go. She walked into her living room and noticed Dice in a white shirt, covered by a purple vest. With his shirt tucked into his purple slacks and his dark purple shoes. All Porsha put on a salmon pink blouse and a red skirt. She slipped on her boots and got her side purse form the hat rack. Porsha reached for her coat, but Dice pushed it away from her hands.

"You won't need a coat." Dice said, putting it back on the rack.

"What? It is January, love. There is snow on the ground everywhere." She spoke with confusion in her voice.

"Well, he is already here." Dice replied as the Devil popped in from the ceiling.

"I like places where it is warmer, to be honest." The demon complained as Porsha noticed he was shivering.

"Let me start a fire for you." Porsha said but the demon raised his hand.

"I got that for you." He snapped his fingers and the fireplace was lit. "Now, then..." He started, "...what did you want to speak to me about?" then finished while the two sat down on the couch.

"Take a seat because this will take a moment." Porsha explained, motioning him to sit down in the recliner across from the couch.

"Alright, what is it then? I do have a schedule to keep."

"Yes, yes, you helping the actual Devil with hell." Porsha replied and Dice shot her a look.

"You really are his daughter. When did you find out?" The Devil asked, impressed that she knew so much.

"The moment you brought me back from the dead. Even the real guy wouldn't do that because he knows better. Although, you almost had this whole town in your hands at one point." Porsha stated and knew what he would say next.

"Yep! If it wasn't for those blasted cup brothers then I would still have a casino and all my workers." The demon scoffed bitterly, turning his head.

"Okay, what does this have to do with the glue?" Dice broke the conversation and the demon's ears perked up.

"Glue?" He asked perplexed. "What glue?"

"The glue you used to fix me up when I got hurt all the time!" Dice tossed the bottle at him and the Devil caught it.

"Oh! This is what I got from her old man!"

"So, that was his? He finished making it?" Porsha asked and the demon nodded in agreement.

"He sure did. Had a lot of these things to while making the machine because of all the accidents. Also, he wanted you to be safe and out of Blackruth's hands." The Devil answered her and she sighed.

"So, he was working on the machine while making this? We stopped the machine and Aster city turned into nothing but a field of wildflowers. Then why is Foxtrot calling me a doll? I have only heard that when I was with my father and Blackruth. A doll, or a morning star that was smudged out by mankind, that could do something."

"Miss Porsha." The Devil spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to know what you are?" He asked while resting his elbow on his knees and interlocking his fingers.

"Yes, I need to know what I am. I noticed I have had a power that was not here before and now I am becoming brittler without my father's glue." Porsha stated sternly looking at him.

"You ever heard of Voodoo?"

She nodded and Dice chimed into the conversation. "She is not a voodoo doll, so, don't beat around the bush."

"But on the contrary voodoo dolls can be made out of many things. Some to harm and some to protect. You saw the doll that time you two woke up from that dream of talkin' to me right? With her throwing it in the fire and it regenerating is a sign of you, Porsha, as well. Those dolls can be made out of different things too, besides cloth and yarn, while others can be able to set a curse on anyone they lay eyes on. Porsha you are a special type of doll and are the last of your kind." The Devil explained as he leaned in closer, resting his head on his hands.

"A porcelain doll?" She scoffed, but the demon closed his eyes with his reply.

"No, dear, you are a doll that dates back the greeks and is passed down from generation to generation. You just so happen to be rumored in Voodoo lore as well. You are what we call a Custos Doll."

"A guardian doll? Custos means guardian in Latin, so, why am I one?" Porsha never heard of one before until now.

"You're unique. One of a kind and anyone who has you as their friend, lover, or mother will be guarded by the souls you have impacted. The blue whisps that always are around you are the ones you have helped. Some are even new ones and old ones."

"So, what happened at Aster? When I allowed all of those souls to flow into my body, so, they could be set free. Are they still here? I thought they found their resting place."

"They did, but you have something that they gave ya." The demon said smiling. "They gave ya their blessing and that is key."

"So, she has supernatural powers now because of it?" Dice asked and Porsha noticed the devil's response was a bit strange.

"Wait, powers run out and are limited. So, How are mine unique?" She added, wanting to know more.

"You are correct on that. Which reminds me, King." The Devil noticed Dice's hands were covered by his gloves. "You need another one of those potions before the day is out. Your body can only take so much as well."

"I know my limit as do you, sir." Dice reminded the demon that he could take care of himself.

"Right-right, you are lucky that you don't burn out as well Miss Doll." He said as he stood up.

"Burn out? So, do I have a limit?" Porsha asked again, still wanting an answer.

The Devil chuckled, "I believe you need to figure that one out for yourself." and vanished with the flames going out in the fireplace.

Dice noticed Porsh standing up, "Porsha, what is that mind of yours thinking?" while he took her hand.

"I need to know my limit. If it is what he said...take me to the casino and the boy's house."

Dice understood and went with her to where the rubble of the casino laid on the untouched forest ground. Vines, leaves, and other wildlife were taking over the rubble of the once vibrant casino. Dice had so many memories of this place, some good, some bad, and some just plain simple. He recalled something that was in the safe of his office and realized that Foxtrot was wearing it around his neck. _Shit!_ Dice knew that this would be a problem because it was something that could change the course of winning or losing a fight.

Porsha could still feel all the beings, souls, or spirits around them. She lifted her hands, knowing for some reason to do so, and blue whisps appeared around her. "Tell me everything that happened here. Leave no stone untouched and make these desiccated walls talk." She closed her eyes and when she opened her now purple glowing eyes.

"You want to know the truth?" One soul spoke swaying around the two.

"But do you know the cost?" Another said as Dice answered.

"I know the cost of knowledge can lead to damnation or redemption. Now show her everything!" Dice ordered them and Porsha realized his eyes were glowing bright green.

"Your eyes..."

"Yours glow as well." Dice stated, holding her cheek gently.

"Well, it is a first...now" She looked around her as the whisps grew in numbers.

"To seek knowledge is either for damnation or redemption. You will find many things that will be unpleasant or reassuring. This is the price of knowledge and you seek the history that these walls and Island left behind." The souls spoke in unison as they told the history of Inkwell Isle.

 **~~~(Monologue)~~~**

Inkwell started out as a place where people could raise a family. Everything was built from the ground up, from the first building to the last, and event he docks were crafted by the hands of these people. It was a beautiful and thriving town, but as all towns that live in peace, there was a fear of war brewing among them. With a man leading a pack of wolves. He was known to be a man from far away. He was a raven or crow, but no one really knows what he was. The blackbird entered the island and with his swift tongue and persuasive words got the people of Inkwell to build a casino. For the Devil's due, he was pleased and watched each sinful souls come through the casino doors and end them in damnation. If one makes a deal with evil then one has to pay for it as well.

Now there was one, they say from the moon, who made his way to the casino in hopes of redemption. His wife, that he loved like the orbiting moon around the sun, was wanting a child. Sadly she could not bear, so, he sought help form all things. He tried everything holy to help them, but to no avail. He now sought the wicked and unjust to give them a chance at being a family. He got his answer, but at a cost. He was to help the blackbird with his work and his wife would be able to conceive a child.

Another came to the casino, leading a pack of wolves, and entered the establishment. She wanted to control and knew how to get it in every way. So, she made a deal as well to aid in the black bird's work. The man and woman worked together, but the woman took over every part of Inkwell to make it her own living hell. The man noticed, after his child was born, that she grew ill, as did other people around them. He and his wife left for the City of Rebirth as the woman spread the disease more with her pack.

When the man came back with the cure, he found a child, no more than 15, had defeated the woman and sent the wolves scurrying away. He handed the townspeople the cure and left. After this happened he lost his beloved child after the blackbird shot him dead. But, it is funny about death, if you are damned then you do not die. Now the man found the pack of wolves and took hold of the order. The man from the moon now controlled them and did as he pleased. A distraught, but the eager fox was lurking around the outskirts of the casino when the man found him.

He made a deal with the fox to find his daughter and bring him to her. The boy would be able to make another deal and have whatever he desired afterword. What the fox desired was for the wolves to be eradicated and the man agreed. Now the fox is here, in sight of his deal, and the man is coming in three days time.

What will you do now that you know the truth? Although that is not the rest, for history is everchanging in the present and near future. The truth of these walls at least, these walls could only talk more, but you need not that other history of the man standing next to you.

 **~~~Author's Note~~~**

 **End of another chapter and the beginning of more answers! Whooooooo! Backstories are coming! More Lore as well! Thanks for reading and Stay awesome!**


	18. Chapter 18

"This is all we know." The spirits wailed around them and noticed Dice's eyes. "Why is the King here of all places? You climbed your way up to the top of the towers and ruled everyone here. You ruled like a king in his palace after bringing the leader of the pack down. So, why not join your lackey's again in the darkness?"

"I...uh..." Dice noticed them swirling around him and memories flooded his mind. He gripped his head and shut his eyes.

"You made others suffer for your gain in this world. You caused these people to sell others souls to the demon himself. Why would you try and repent now? After all, you were always shrouded in darkness since birth, so, what makes this place any different?" The spirit almost looked to be like his mother for a moment then morphed into another figure.

Dice sighed, feeling all the emotions from the souls, and looked at them with a weary mind. "...Redemption, something I never thought possible, can be for those who are damned...like my family that was bound for hell, or the people who I have mistreated or even crushed in the past can be shown the mercy they were never given...someimes mercy can even be the sweet release of death because the living can be so cruel...but two boys showed me mercy where no one else would, so, I intend to repay them by any means necessary..." He noticed Porsha taking his hand.

"By any means? Like how the demon saved you from your unforgiving family?" One soul scoffed at his answer.

"It is true, he saved me, but put me further down a rabbit hole that I never thought I could get out of...until the Cup brothers showed me the light at the end of that tunnel...they had to beat the shit out of me, but it worked..." Dice saw the souls make exchanges with one another, then looked back to him.

"Possible for a man that is damned to change? What will an interesting discovery in this town, but some change for the better or worse?" One spirit questioned him as the other souls moved to Porsha.

"You have a gift that can set souls like us free, but why use it? You gain nothing from letting our spirits go on into the afterlife. So, we ask you why do you do this?"

"Does it matter to you? That you are free from the shackles that pull you down on this earth or that you are chained to them forever? I see that everyone should be shown kindness and forgiveness, even if they are bound for hell. You can at least make one person see something in a brighter light then they will spread the light all over the city or town. To that one person who decided not to end their life. To that other who decided not to hurt anyone or steal again because another made a difference. That is why I am here and releasing the rest of you, so you can be free and move on." Porsha's words moved through the souls as if a gust of wind had shaken the whole entire town.

"You really are a Custos Doll." The souls said in unison as they vanished with the force of a fearsome wind.

Dice fell to his knees, taking in a deep breath then releasing it. Porsha knelt down beside him as the snow began to fall around them. The only colors around them were white and brown form the trees and forest being barren during this time. Dice glanced up at her while she put her hands on his cheeks. He saw that all of his emotions drained with just her touch. He gripped her hands with his as she smiled. He wanted her to tell him how to feel, but realized she was not going to do that because he could. Porsha knew he was still battling all the wrongs he had done to this town, but so, was she with all the souls she could not reach. They were both struggling, to survive, to thrive, to stay alive in this world that seemed to be chaos around them.

"Little steps, love." Porsha said with a voice so sweetly like honey.

Dice rested his head on her chest. "We should head to the boy's house now, but-" Porsha lifted his head, so he could see into her eyes.

"You need time." She said and Dice embraced her again.

"I am sorry you were thrown into this..." He said and she chuckled.

"Love, I was thrown into this since I was born, as were you. We both had to clean up our what our family left behind."

"That is true, but what will we do when we are done?" He asked her, releasing his embrace, and standing up.

"That is the scary part and we will find out together." She replied while getting off the ground.

Dice smiled and kissed her on the lips. Porsha, feeling the soft warmth from them, melted into his arms as she returned his passion with hers. He pulled away from the lovely moment and the two made their way to the Cup brothers' burned down home.

"So, why did you want to see the house?" Dice asked her with curiosity filling his mind.

"I put a protective symbol on this house, but it changed. I think I know why because someone could still be alive to do it." She explained as she moved some of the rubble, finding the symbol.

"Who would still be kicking?"

"My father..."

The symbol was the same one at the casino, in the city, and nowhere. A hand gripping a red scarf with triangles around it. Her father had created this as a symbol for Blackruth's cult, but it had another meaning: revenge.

"Wait...are you sure?" Dice asked her while noticing the symbol.

"The souls said that the man was like that of the moon. The man in the Moon. Moon is my father and if I am right then we could save him. They said he'd come in three days time and that is the end of the week when you run out of magic. So, we need to prepare until then." Her voice was cracking, revealing her emotions and turned away for a second.

"You are worried about something else aren't you?" Dice replied as he turned her to face him.

"I am always filled with worry. I am always in a fight or flight mode, love. I am worried I may have to fight my own father in order to save him." Porsha crossed her arms and could feel her stomach churn at the thought

"If all the things you told me about your father is true then you won't have to. He sounds like a reasonable man who wants what is best for you." Dice's words made were the relief she wanted to hear and the two left to go back to the apartment.

As they reached the apartment complex they saw that lights were set up all around Inkwell. It was breathtaking, all the different hues and colors, and made the town vibrant. Porsha smiled, seeing all the wonderful sights, and Dice noticed her. She was beautiful as always in his eyes. With her curly red hair and ruby eyes that were complemented by the shining lights. Even her pale soft pink skin glistened as the colors reflected off her smiling cheeks.

"This is lovely." Porsha exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah, you are truly beautiful, my love." Dice murmured, causing her to look at him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, Dice." She said and Dice glanced in another direction.

"I said the isle looks beautiful, my love-" He realized he had said "my love" and never said that word before until now. His blushed as he saw Porsha's eyes widen in surprise.

"You called me your love?" She said and he tried to cover his embarrassed face. Porsha moved his hands and held them.

"Uh..." Dice could only stare at her because he had no words to say. Then he realized he didn't have to say anything because she already knew how he felt.

"Let's go check on the boys." She smiled, opening the door to the apartment.

"CUPHEAD! Get back here with my pants!" Mugman protested while running after his brother in his trousers.

"HA! Not until you give me back my shirt!" Cuphead beamed as he jumped onto the counter.

Poors Elder Kettle was trying to keep the peace the noticed Dice and Porsha standing at the door dumbfounded. He looked at them in the unison facial expression: _for the love of all things holy, HELP ME PLEASE!_ Dice had seen that at the casino more times than he could count. He sighed and walked in while Porsha closed the door behind them. He caught Mugman from chasing after his brother in one arm then was able snatched Cuphead off the counter before he leaped to safety.

"Now, then..." Dice started and glared at the two boys. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

Mugman and Cuphead both gulped at hearing Dice's voice raised in a bitter tone. "Good golly..." Elder Kettle sputtered as he was tired of chasing them all day.

"You, give the shirt back and you give the pants back!" Dice ordered at the two as he put them down.

"Fine!" Cuphead said throwing the pants at Mugman in his face.

"Hey! You cut it out!" Dice scolded them as Mugman was about to throw the shirt at his brother.

"Here.." Mugman handed Cuphead his shirt as Dice sighed.

"What had gotten into you two to fight with each other? I know you lost your house and that was your home, but don't take it out on one another." Dice said taking off his coat.

"Well, we needed to wash clothes, but don't have anything else to put on." Mugman stated and Porsha looked at them worried. She walked over to Dice and whispered something in his non-existent ear.

"What if you two come with me tomorrow and I can get you whatever kind you want? Does that sound swell?" Dice offered and the brothers exchanged suspicious glances.

"Anything we want to wear?" Cuphead repeated and Mugman added on.

" _Anything_?"

Dice sighed and agreed. "Yes, anything you want to wear."

"YES!" The boys boasted in excitement as the two ran to their rooms.

Dice sighed and looked at his apartment. He had only been gone for a day and never knew two children could make such a mess. He started tidying up the living room while Elder Kettle stood up to help.

"Sit back down. You have been with them all day and have got to be exhausted." Dice replied, noticing the old man struggling to stand.

"It's quite alright. I have taken care of them since they were babies." Kettle added and fixed the couch back.

Dice walked over to the kitchen, seeing it filled with dishes, and scoffed noticing the dirty counter. "Well, you can't help these two from bickering or play. After all, they are just kids who want to play and have fun."

Elder Kettle chuckled, "They even have jobs now, but that doesn't stop them from finding time to have fun." and folded a blanket.

"They shouldn't have to work after what you all have been through...with school on top of it? It seems too much for them..." Porsha stated, causing Dice to look at her.

"They wanted to work, so we made sure they would have a job. If they want to do something like that then we can't stop 'em." 

"I know, I've tried many times with them. They are just about as stubborn as you two are." Elder Kettle replied and Porsha giggled.

"They are strong boys." Porsha said as she got her jacket on.

"Where are you off to?" Elder Kettle asked her while Dice noticed her smile.

"I am just going to get a few things then go to my apartment." She replied and her smile covered up what she was hiding.

"Porsha." Dice said as he walked up to her.

"Yes, love?"

Dice kissed her cheek, "Be safe. If you need me call." and handed her an ace of hearts.

"I will. Thanks, Dice." With those parting words, she left them and walked outside of the apartment complex.

She had the sinking feeling in her gut. It reached down to her core and shook all the fears she had awake again. Porsha had a family, not only that but someone she loved. She had fallen head over heels for him and he loved her the same. The two boys, Cuphead and Mugman, were fighters even through the chaos around them. She cared for them too, not knowing why, but wanted them to be protected as well as the whole town. The people, the beings, the life around her that was thriving and living happily around her. It was what she always thought was a dream or fantasy to have. But it was here, she had found something that she had never thought to have. A _Home_. All she ever wanted was a place where she could call home and here it was in the whole isle of Inkwell. She'd be damned if anyone would harm this place or let anyone try.

"This should be it." Porsha said aloud as she put aster flowers around all of Inkwell.

"What's with the flowers?" Cagney asked her as the Blind Spector was rushing towards them.

"Protection and healing...some flowers can do that." Porsha replied while seeing the Blind Spector.

"It won't last long!" Spector was alarmed at seeing one of Dice's cards poof. "The magic is fading!"

"It is fine. We can handle this." Porsha tried reassuring him, but Cagney sighed.

"We have been over this Specs." Cagney explained as Porsha smiled.

"B-but-" Spector took her hands.

"Specs?" Porsha was confused and tried to console the worrying ghost.

"I see the moon is coming for you." The Blind Spector spoke aloud and Porsha went silent.

"My father is coming...Specs...but don't worry he is a kind man. He always was to me and others." She replied as something new flashed through her mind. Porsha pulled away while Spector looked at her with empathy.

"I'm sorry...I can only see the possibilities..." He said as he rushed off, causing Cagney to follow.

 **Author's Note**

 **More answers are coming and more things are going to be more complicated. Enjoy guys! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Porsha hurried to make sure that everything was in place while Dice poured himself a glass of gin. Porsha, still working on things outside, was now having that fear of fighting her own father. Would she really have to? The one who kept her safe all those years...now an enemy? She shook her mind of the horrid thought while walking up to the apartment complex. Dice gazed out his window, glass in hand, and swirled his beverage. He noticed Porsha walking into the apartment and how her demeanor had changed from earlier. It was more frantic, so, he finished his gin and cleaned out the glass in the kitchen. He sighed while unlocking his door to hear the phone ringing. Dice picked up the phone and realized it was Porsha on the other line.

"What is it?" He asked as he noticed her voice was filled with worry.

"Could you come over?"

"Sure." Dice replied and Porsha hung up on the other line.

He walked over to her apartment and knocked on the door. She let him inside and shut the door behind her. Dice noticed that Porsha had not even taken off her coat and saw her tired face. Porsha took off her coat and put it on the rack and went into the kitchen. Dice followed and hugged her gently from behind. She was a bit tense at first then sighed as she leaned back into his embrace.

"Thank you, love." She said in a quiet tone.

"You look exhausted. Why not lay down?" Dice pleaded and she rested her head back on his chest.

Dice put his head on top of her shoulder and kissed her neck. Porsha could feel her face getting flustered as he held her a bit tighter. "D-Dice?"

He put his head on her shoulder as he replied. "Yes?"

"Stay with me..." He heard her nervous voice as she asked him, but he just smiled.

"Alright. Like last time?" He asked and Porsha turned around to face him.

She kissed him on the lips and after cupped his head with her hands. "...a little bit different than last time..."

Dice could feel his body tense up at her statement. "W-what's the different...part?"

She paused and felt her face get redder while taking his hand. She walked him to her room, closed the door, and took in a deep breathe. "...cuddle..."

Dice tilted his head, "P-pardon?" and she repeated herself while she pulled him to the bed.

"I-I said I want to try cuddling!"

"Cuddling? Meaning nothing frisky?" Dice realized she was serious and was actually relieved, seeing her repeat again. "I mean we didn't do anythin' like hitting a home run or going to second base-"

Porsha chuckled and stopped his rambling with her finger touching his lips. "Nothing that extreme...Just the two of us holding one another...like, um-"

"This?" Dice picked her up and sat down on the bed. He pulled the covers other them while Porsha wrapped her arms around him.

"U-uh..." She moved around and realized she was on top of him.

"Are you alright?" Dice asked her, noticing her moving.

Porsha faceplanted her head on his chest to cover her embarrassment. "Dice help..."

"What is it?"

"How do you cuddle? I've read books in the romance about this, but I have never done this in person."

Dice chuckled aloud, hearing her honest frustration, and movies her up to meet his face. "It's similar to a hug, but longer."

"So, it is a hug?" She looked at him confused. "In the stories, it was always leading to people..."

"Making love?" Dice said plainly with an unamused expression.

"Y-yeah, but why not just lie in your companion's embrace and not do that?"

Dice blinked, hearing those words that sounded exactly like his when he was venting to Wheezy in his last relationship. He pulled her in for a kiss on her lips. "It can be. We can be like this even when you fall asleep."

Porsha smiled, "I am glad..." and laid her head down on his chest. "...Dice..."

"Yeah, Porsh?"

"Were you afraid to ever do this?"

Dice paused for a moment and then answered truthfully. "I actually was..."

"Who was it with? Someone you trusted?" He held her a bit tighter and she looked at him.

"Dice?"

"...It was with...Foxtrot..." He answered bitterly. "It will make more sense if I tell ya the full story, but I don't want you to feel any different from this now."

"Dice, you can tell me anything. Nothing will change us and you can talk to me about these things." She wiggled her way up, Dice looked down at her, and he was greeted by her sweet smile.

"Thanks love." Dice replied to her and kissed her forehead.

"Also, you had gin again and you didn't share." She giggled and he smirked.

"I only had a sip of it when you called me."

 **~~~(Dice's Flashback at the Casino)~~~**

Dice took a long sip of his gin while Foxtrot walked up to him. The casino was lively, busting with newcomers and regulars, but he was waiting for someone to slip. Soon enough a man at the poker table fibbed, signaling Dice to make his move. Foxtrot grabbed Dice's hand and this caused him to stop.

"Foxy, please let me do my job. I can entertain you later." Dice pleaded, but his voice was never heard.

"You. Me. Now." Foxtrot demanded while he pushed Dice to a wall.

"We can do something later when I get off. Please, just this once." Dice kissed Foxtrtot's nose and heard the animal huff in frustration.

"Fine."

Dice was released from his grip and made his way to do his job. Get the contracts, hand them over to the Devil, and watch the poor soul suffer for all eternity for their actions. Dice walked into his office at the casino. He got his room key and went upstairs to his room. Dice felt exhausted, managing the tables, keeping employees in line, making sure everyone was alright, and having to call the bouncers on some people. He plopped down on his bed as he heard a door open.

"Looks like someone's tired." Foxtrot chuckled as he laid down on the bed beside Dice.

"Another hectic day at the casino, but..." Dice rolled over and Foxtrot was now on top of him. "Uh, Foxy...w-what are ya doin'?"

"What does it look like?" Foxtrot scoffed as he unbuttoned Dice's shirt.

"I thought we were just going to cuddle?" Dice noticed his hands move down past his waist and he flinched.

"Well, we can cuddle and do this." He answered, seeing Dice whimper and grab his hands.

"N-no. I-I told you I don't want to do it."

Foxtrot raised his eyebrow, "Well, your body tells me otherwise. Now, coorperate and it won't hurt as much." and pushed him down hard on the bed.

"Please! D-don't!" Dice tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't listen.

"If you loved me you would do it. I guess you just aren't man enough to go through with it." Foxtrot answered as he pushed his whole body weight onto Dice.

Dice could hardly breathe, on top of being worn out from work, now had to make his lover satisfied. "Foxtrot..."

"Yes?" He looked at Dice as he was getting very handsy below Dice's belt.

"Will you stay after we do this?"

"Sure, but you know I leave when I want." He replied and held Dice's hands back. "Let me have my fun King and I can make you like it too."

Time passed and Dice eventually became numb to his lover's abuse. Dice did not have a say in when or what he wanted in the relationship and vented to Wheezy, but never to the Devil. He knew the demon would get furious if he found out about this, so, he kept his mouth shut. Dice carried on with the management at the casino when he walked outside, seeing Wheezy puffing a cigar.

"Mr. Wheezy, y'know that's cannibalism, right?" Dice questioned while Wheezy gave a grin.

"Ya finally got loose! Here, have a hit." Wheezy handed Dice a cigarette and lighted it with his finger.

Dice sighed and took the cancer stick. "I am free from Foxy because he doesn't take too kindly to smokers..." He breathed in smoke and blew it out slowly.

Wheezy knew something was off. "King." He said as Dice leaned up against the wall.

"Yeah, Wheeze?"

"Are you happy being with him?" Wheezy asked and saw Dice take another hit. He didn't reply and it made Wheezy worry more. "KD, ya know you can talk to me about anythin' that's going on. Always hear to lend an ear, boss."

"Then could I get your advice on something?" Dice sputtered out quickly, causing Wheezy to sit down beside him.

"Shoot, King."

"Don't laugh at me, but..." Dice sighed in frustration then finished his sentence. "Is love supposed to hurt?

Wheezy was drawn back by his statement. "Like with all tha emotions and stuff?"

"N-no...I understand that much..." Dice looked down as he saw his sleeve was unbuttoned.

Wheezy noticed his scars on his wrists that he quickly hid by pulling up his glove. "Dice, has he been too rough on ya?" Dice couldn't think of something to say, but Wheezy continued on. "If he is too rough on ya then ya gotta tell 'em before you break."

"But I already have...Wheezy, I-I don't know how much more I can take..." Dice covered his face with his hands.

"Wait, you two have been getting frisky...every night?" Wheezy asked him and saw him nod. "Have ya told him ya needed a break from that?"

"I've tried...it doesn't phase him..." Dice lifted his head up and looked at wheezy. "...he won't even just cuddle. All I asked last night was to cuddle, but he said no and we fought again..."

"So, you've been pacifing him and he doesn't do what ya ask of him?"

"Pretty much on point with that."

Wheezy scoffed, "Dice, that's not how a relationship goes. It is like a team effort to make both sides happy." and noticed Dice looking away.

"How do you do it? How have you and Mangosteen stay afloat?"

Wheezy chuckles, "We listen to what one of us has to say. Make a compromise, be there for one another, and know when to step back if one of us in uncomfortable with doin' anythin' risky." and Dice sees the smile on his face.

"You're smiling." Dice chuckled.

"I know and you should find someone that makes you smile too. It'll be the best thing to look forward to when you come home every day."

"Mr. Wheezy." DIce said while he stood up.

"Yeah, boss?"

Dice put out the cigarette on his shoe. "Thank you."

 **~~~(Back to Dice and Porsha)~~~**

Dice noticed Porsha was still listening to him. "Y-you heard every word?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" She answered, making Dice realize something. Porsha was different. She listened to him vent and no one did that. Except for Wheezy and the Devil, but none of his lovers. He moved her up to meet her face.

"So, are we-"

"No, we are not going to make love. You want to cuddle and I want to cuddle, right?" Porsha stated and Dice nodded.

"Yes, just snuggling."

Porsha kissed him on the lips gently and he felt himself grow tense then relax. She released his lips from hers and replied sweetly. "Then we just cuddle. You never have to force yourself to do that with me."

Dice held her close as he hid his face on her shoulder. Porsha understood what that meant and pulled him to lay down on her chest. She rested her head on top of his as he finally replied. "O-okay..."

"Hey, Dice?" Porsha said and then looked down at him. "Love?" She saw he had gone to sleep in her arms and just simply smiled. "Goodnight...my love..."

 **~~~(Dice's Dream)~~~**

Dice awoke in a cold sweat. Unable to breathe, unable to speak and unable to move his arms. He struggled to move, but suddenly heard a voice. It was Porsha's. She sounded scared or frightened.

"P-Porsha!" He called out and heard her scream. Dice jolted up out of bed and ran into the darkness. "PORSHA!"

No reply was heard then he realized he was missing his clothes. Dice turned back to find that the bed he had lied in was gone and replaced with something else...something much worse. It was a combination of rusted machinery, heads protruding outwards, and a crescent moon in front. The faces were disoriented and scattered around the clanking and cluttering concealing some. Dice backed away and he ran into someone behind him.

Dice turned around to see Porsha behind him. "Porsha!" He hugged her tightly, but she pushed him away.

"No time!" She said, quickly taking his hand and they began to run.

"Wait, why?" Dice asked then he realized she was missing clothing as well. "Also, where are our clothes? We were wearing them a moment ago?"

"I don't know, but right now we need to get away from that thing!" Porsha replied as she glanced behind her.

"What do you need me to do?" Dice asked.

"Think of a happier place! Please!" She explained and Dice pulled on her arm, causing her to halt.

"Hold on." He held her close as the black void around them shattered into one place they both knew.

The garden that her mother and father left for her. It was quiet and peaceful while she lifted her head. "D-Dice..."

Dice noticed her voice was shaking and she held his hands tightly. "Porsha, what happened?" She wouldn't answer. "PD you're shaking! You said yourself that we have to work together, so, please tell me why you are so frightened."

Porsha drew in a staggered breath, "...I-I'm terrified..." and put her head on his chest.

"Love..." He held her tightly, realizing what just happened. "Was that-"

"My father..." Her voice caved in as did her heart at the reality of the matter.

"How?"

"...He promised to do anything to protect me...I didn't think he would do this..." She answered in spurts.

"We can get him back." Dice reassured her, but she gave a different response.

"...no, he won't...he made me promise..."

He saw her fear turn into terror through her eyes. "Promise what?"

"He made me promise to kill him if she ever asked me to..."

Dice was at a loss for words after hearing that then she realized she was dreaming. "Porsha, we are dreaming, right?"

"Y-yes...so, it is a bad dream?" She answered then noticed Dice was gone. "D-Dice? Dice! DICE!"

 **~~~(End of the dream)~~~**

 **Author's Note**

 **This has over 700 views! Thank you all so much! Stay awesome and be ready for the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Porsha! Porsha!" Dice called out to her, causing her to wake up from the nightmare.

"D-Dice?" Porsha said seeing him on top of her holding her shoulders.

They didn't say a word. She hugged him tightly and he returned her embrace as they sat up. She buried her face in his chest while he stroked her hair. Porsha closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. It was calming, but the nightmare was still lingering in her mind. She didn't know what to do and somehow knew it would happen. Dice, still consoling her in his arms, could feel her shaking. He wanted to make her not fear and be here for as long as she needed.

Porsha looked up at Dice. "Porsha?" She wrapped her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his.

"Have you ever been terrified, Dice?" She asked, closing her eyes.

Dice lifted her head and kissed her lips softly. "Only of losing you."

She smiled, Dice felt happier seeing his love smile, and she kissed his cheek. Dice got out of the bed, but felt Porsha hug him tightly from behind. "Porsh?"

"S-sorry...I-I just wanted a little hug..." Dice chuckled and turned around to face her.

He smiled, "You need more time? We can have all the time in the world." and he picked her up swiftly.

Porsha giggled while a puff of fire bursts in the corner of their room. It was Wheezy. "W-wha?"

"Well, this is a surprise." Mr. Wheezy exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Wheezy?" Dice and Porsha questioned what they said simultaneously.

"Dice. Outside. Now." Wheezy said walking out the bedroom.

Dice sighed while putting Porsha down. "Hold on, love."

"Okay." She replied watching him walk out the room.

"What were you about to do?"

Dice looked perplexed by Wheezy's statement. "Excuse me?"

"Did you two? Ya know go all the way?" He asked him, causing Dice to look down.

"N-no, but-"

"But what? Dice, you sure you are taking this okay? Is she pushing too fast?"

Porsha felt her heart sank in worry hearing those words behind her closed door. Then, she heard something different coming from Dice's. "No, she is not."

"How so?"

Dice saw the cigar cross his arms as he grew skeptical. "She is different than him. Porsha listens to what I have to say. When I tell her something, she doesn't just brush me off, but gives encouraging feedback. She even knows how I like my coffee and what my favorite song is."

Wheezy smiled and laughed. "Does she now?"

"Yes, Wheeze. Porsha is amazing and even tells me if I feel uncomfortable with something to tell her. If you would have let me explain further then you should know she had a nightmare. I was trying to calm her down before you busted into the room."

"Then I shouldn't have to worry. Seems like she's a great gal and yer head over heels."

"That is not why you came here is it?" Dice scoffed sarcastically.

"No, not for your sake, but for the Boss' sake..."

"What is wrong with the bos-I mean Devil?"

"You may want to see it for yourself..."

Dice opened Porsha's bedroom door. "Porsha."

"I-I uh..."

"Wheezy give us a moment, please." Dice shut the door behind him.

"...um..." Porsha tried so hard to say something, but Dice knew she was still upset.

"Hey, hold on now and come here." He opens his arms out to her. She hugs him again, Dice sighs. "Take your time. They can wait for a moment longer." He notices her nod her head in agreement. He chuckles. "I am happy you like to hug. I know that is weird to hear, but at least you trust me enough to let me hug you."

Porsha giggled as she noticed his worried expression. "I am happy you trust me enough for us to cuddle together."

"Porsha, are you alright? With us, I mean-I know it must be different than some of your relationships in the past, but...are you okay with... me?"

"Yes. Dice, or should I say King Dice? I never figured out if Dice or King was your first name...anyways! I am fine with you just as you are. Dice, I um...Oh goodness..." Porsha felt her face blush in trying to explain this and getting more flustered in the process. She took in a deep breath and then explained. "Dice, I am fine with you just being you because it is who I fell for."

"Heh, she is a sweetheart to him after all..." Wheezy mumbled to himself outside of the door.

The three made their way to see the Demon, Dice not knowing what to expect, Wheezy not knowing what to do, and Porsha not knowing how to respond. When they arrived in the section where Wheezy led them to Porsha knew something wasn't right. She noticed there were no souls around them. It was like nothing was living nor deceased where they treaded among the tracks that lead to another casino. Dice felt the absence of souls as well. Of course, he did because he was the old manager for the Devil after all. The two exchanged perplexed, but cautious glances at one another while Wheezy opened the door.

"Where is everyone?" Dice asked Wheezy, but he was silent. "Wheezy?"

"They left because I told 'em to." The Devil walked out of his office into view.

"Why?" Dice asked him, dumbfounded to why he could do such a thing.

"You are in mourning...but why?" Porsha replied to them and the demon's pointed ears lowered.

"You are a very wise child..." His dejected voiced caused Porsha to look at him. "Wheezy, I need you to leave. Mangosteen is waiting for you outside. I have everything planned out, so you two can go in peace."

"B-but, boss!"

"I SAID GO!" His voice was wrathful and bitter then changed back to sorrowful. "Just...just leave me be..."

Dice walked to the Devil and stood beside him. "Why are they all leaving? What happened that you had to close down all of your casinos?"

The Devil didn't reply to his question, he simply sat down on the ground, turned his face away, and mumbled something in Latin. Dice scoffed bitterly and knew he was pouting then Porsha put her hand on the demon's shoulder. "Ravania was her name wasn't it?"

The Devil shot up with weary eyes. "...yes..."

 **(Devil's backstory)**

"This is your first job, so try not to mess things up." Damien bickered to him while shoving files into the demon's hands.

"So, I just run the casino? All the casinos and keep the souls in line?" He asked and Damien scoffed back sarcastically.

"No, you just watch them die in peaceful bliss. Of course idiot! This is the simplest job father could give you because you fucked up all the other ones!" He opened the door begrudgingly halted to give his youngest brother a warning before slamming the door. "Look, Sethos. Don't mess this up or else father may kill you like our other siblings."

Sethos gulped down his fear, shuddering after remembering his older sibling's punishment, and took to the casino. "This isn't so bad."

"Well, you must be the new boss." Ravania stated walking up. Sethos paused for a moment with his response. "You can look darlin' but try and keep your mind focused on the task at hand." She handed him paperwork and started to show him around the place.

"Alright, so, this is all I do? Keep the debtors in line and make sure the casino gets profit to stay afloat."

"Yes, also make new people come in and sell their souls to you." Ravania replied sitting on his office desk.

"So, what are you here for?"

"Excuse me?" Ravania caressed the Demons ears, causing Sethos to blush. "I have no ties, but if you ever need someone to pull some strings then call me darling." Ravania closed the door on her way out of his office.

Sethos slumped back in his chair. "...nope, no falling for mortals..." He breathed in deeply while standing up and placing his hand on the desk. "...no falling in-"

"BOSS!" Mangosteenburst in the door trying to catch his breath.

"What is it? Also, knock before entering a room!"

"S-sorry boss, but we got an issue with one of the tables!"

Sethos sighed and walked to see what the commotion was all about. To his surprise, it was a poker table with two men bickering over their loss in the game. He scoffed, made himself look intimidating, then went to see the men's bets. Ravania was watching from the bar with he Tipsy Troop observing close behind. Mangosteen scurried over to Ravania, who patted his head in reassurance.

"What are you two bickering about in my casino?" Sethos boomed menacingly.

The two men felt the blood drain from their bodies in terror. They turned around to see the voice that matched their fears. "W-we were just taking our winnings, sir!"

"Winnings? It looks to me like you two lost now pay up the cost." He stated smiling.

"Please, sir! Don't take our souls! We'll do anything!"

"Anything? Then how about a wager?" Sethos implied and the two looked at each other.

"F-fine!" One of the men stated while the other nodded his head.

"If you can hand me all the money you lost here in three days, without any help nor loans, then your souls are free to go. If not then, well, you are bound for hell for all of eternity."

"Okay! It is a deal!" The other man said and the two signed the contract.

The men exited the establishment and the demon looked over to the crew. "What? You never saw a simple deal before?"

Ravania stood up from her seat, drink in hand. "Well done. Even though they may end up getting the money back."

"What? How so?"

"Gambling at another casino and they are rich, to begin with. Those two live off daddy's money, So, you just lost your first soul contract, hun." Ravania sighed, knowing this would happen, then heard him say the strangest thing.

"Then teach me how not to make the mistake again."

"Wait, you are asking for help? Demons never do that, especially devils."

"This is my last chance to prove that I am not a waste of space to the man down below. So, please, will you help me?" Sethos asked again and saw her move closer to him.

"No catch?"

"No catch."

Months pass and Ravania is helping Sethos more with sending mortals to their own demise. The demon starts to notice that she sends him a letter each day of everything that is happening. He enjoys it, he enjoys her company, and he enjoys being with her. Sethos starts to realize that something inside of him is stirring and it feels...heavenly. He pushes away the feeling, not wanting to stray from his objective, but it comes out whenever Ravania talks or brushes by him. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ravania." Mangosteen walked up to her after her performance on stage.

"Yes?'

"Boss wants to see ya."

She smiles and made her way to the demon's office. She opens the door, "You wanted to see me sir?" and notices feathers on the floor. There was no answer, but she could see him sitting in his chair with it turned facing the wall. "Sir?" She walked closer and realized where the feathers were coming from.

Sethos held his head in his hands as his wings fluttered closer to him. "...Ria..."

Ravania could tell he was in pain. "Hold on. Let me help you."

"Why?" He sputtered out and she moved his hands away from his face.

"You need it, sir."

"You're right...I do..." Sethos replied to her as he was helped up from his chair. He looked at her and felt his face blush completely. "I do need you..."

She stopped moving hearing him say that for the first time. "Seth?"

"Just lay me down and I will explain." He responded and she laid him down on the floor. "Ravania, I love you."

"Sir, did you hit your head?" Ravania asked him as she started rubbing his head.

"No! Ravania, I mean it!" He took her hands away from his face.

"You really mean that?" She looked worried for the first time in the demon meeting her.

Sethos nods. "Yes, please...please I want to be with you..." He points to his wings explaining further. "Wings only come out for us at certain points...flying, morphing, and falling for someone...It seems that I have fallen for you and I don't want to fly away..."

Ravania pulls him closer to her and she kisses him. "Then don't fly without me."

 **(End of Devil's Backstory)**

"Let us help you." Porsha replied calmly.

"Now, why would you want to help me? My former lackey caused your whole town to be in ruin. Not to mention follow a false prophet and lose your entire family. Why would you help someone whose debtors destroyed your kind?"

"It wasn't you who did those things. Blackruth was simply a man who craved power and worship. He fell easily when his people were all gone and he is dead. Wheezy and the others like him were following orders form that bird." She explained and the Devil corrected her on something.

"I ordered Wheezy to keep you safe form Balckruth."

"Well, why did he shoot her in our dream?" Dice asked and Porsha remembered it now. It wasn't a shot but a warning.

"Dice, love he was warning us."

The demon nodded and sighed while he scratched his head. "I thought it would work, but even Blackruth outsmarted me...now I am paying the consequences..."

"No, someone else was pulling the strings with Blackruth." Porsha replied, causing the demon and Dice to look at her.

"Who?" Dice asked and the Devil answered back.

"Foxtrot. They were in cahoots together from the beginning and I even had the wool over my eyes."

"Well, what does this do with you?" Dice repeated his question again to him.

"While the casino was still in shambles you had locked away a locket or amulet. That amulet I told you to store in a safe place because it was my wife's."

"Wait, you haven't seen Ravania since the boys beat you?" Dice said and the devil nodded.

"Well, then go talk to her." Dice replied and realized a voice came from another direction.

"She nor he can see one another." The angel walked up from the shadows glistening in gold and silver.

"What happened? What did you do?" Dice scorned at him, but the angel held up his hand.

"I didn't do anything. If you want answers, ask the demon himself."

"Purgatory is overflowing with souls and no one can enter heaven nor hell. Something happened in that city when the machine shut down. It released the souls, but now it is as if none are here. We think it might be something that Foxtrot is trying to do..."

"Wait, if he took the amulet then he is able to trap souls inside it like what Blackruth did. That cannot be right because then they wou-" Porsha halted her thoughts aloud when Dice realized the dream. "Dice, that dream was a warning."

 **~~~(Author's Note)~~~**

 **This went from 700 to 800 really fast. Wow, You people are amazing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and be ready for the next chapter!**


	21. Author's Update

**~~~Author's Note~~~**

 **Hey everyone! I know the latest chapter was supposed to be last Thursday, but unfortunately, I was unable to post it on time. The next chapter will be posted when I am able to next week on the 21st of June. I am sorry it is this late, but issues have arrived that I need to deal with first. You all are wonderful and stay positive through rough times. Thank you all for reading so far and stay tuned for more hopefully soon. You are all amazing!**


	22. Chapter 21

"Go on now." The Devil shuffled the two onward to the doors. "I have work to do."

"You want us to leave so soon? We just learned what is going on!" Dice protested and was shut off by the demon turning him around.

"So, you don't want out help?" Porsha says and he stopped pushing the two.

"...I just want to see my wife again...nothing more. Nothing less." The demon said and Porsha saw his heart was true.

"Alright, so, we destroy the amulet and she can see you again?" Dice replied and the demon nodded in approval.

"Okay. Done." Porsha said walking to the exit of the casino doors.

"Wheezy, there is someone waiting for you outside." The Devil said walking away.

"Who?" Wheezy asked and realized who it was.

 **~~~(Wheezy's flashback)~~~**

Another shot was heard from the distance as Wheezy ran off to hide behind a pillar. He doused his flames and calmed himself from the uproar of fighting. Prohibition was deteriorating the country he was in, so he took to the casino for refuge. He looked around and saw in awe at the golden walls and glistening scenery.

"Alright, just make tha deal and yer done." He explained to himself then noticed someone walking past him. A tall strong build bouncer, an eight ball, along with his fellow guards.

"You come to make something?" Blackruth asked, trailing behind them.

"Yes, came to make a deal." He answered while feeling a dark presence behind him.

"Come to bargain something? If you have something to give then I am willing to make a wager." the Devil boomed grinning.

"I need to have protection for my business. If you provide protection then I am willing to do anything for success."

The demon laughed and agreed. "Fine, but if I provide you with protection then it will cost you something."

Wheezy crossed his arms and huffed. "Deal. Now, what is it?"

"Your soul." He replied and snapped his fingers. The bouncers walked towards him and lined up in front of him. "Pick 'em out. They will give you whatever your heart's desire."

Wheezy looked skeptical, but agreed and picked out one bodyguard that goes by the name Mangosteen. The two strolled down to where his new shop would be at the casino as Wheezy noticed his new acquaintance was a bit close. "Uh, hey Mangosteen?"

"Yes?"

 **~~~(End of Flashback)~~~**

"Give me some space." Mangosteen replied to one of the guards sternly.

"Mango?" Wheezy spoke scarcely, seeing the vehicle pull up in front of them.

"We will figure this out." He replied taking Wheezy's hand. "You always do, Wheez."

"Y-yeah, just like back then when we met?" Wheezy chuckled awkwardly while he gripped his hand tightly.

Mangosteen pulled him in closer to him. "We will be okay."

The two noticed Porsha walk out of the casino doors with Dice's expression changed. It was more shocked than discouraged and he took her hand. "Porsha."

"Yes, love?"

"If that was a warning then what does it mean you have to do?" He asked her looking intently into her eyes.

Porsha breathed in deeply and holds back her tears as she spoke. "You woke up before the vision..."

 **~~~(Back to Porsha's dream)~~~**

"Porsha don't run!" Moon boomed, causing Porsha to halt in her tracks.

"Why!?" She yelled through tears and fear. "Why did you do this to yourself!?" Memories flew around them while her father clanked and clunked further towards her. "Was it for mother? Or you own selfish gain!?" One of his arms fell to the floor and cause the skies to turn grey an red around them. Porsha spoke louder. "OR WAS IT FOR ME!?"

"..." Moon halted in his tracks, causing his machines parts to power down.

Porsha walked to him, not knowing what to expect, but pushing onward. "...You did do it for me, but...but look at the cost..."

A winning mechanical cry was heard from her father and she took his metal hand. "...I am going to fix this...I need to fix what you left behind..."

 **~~~(end of the dream)~~~**

Dice released his grip on her hand seeing the vision from her. "Porsha, there has to be another way."

"There is, but you won't like it..." She responded as Wheezy and Mango walked to them.

"What is it?"

"I sacrifice my self and he lives, but I break the promise I made. Or I eradicate my father, foxtrot, and the wolves altogether by destroying the amulet, but it destroys inkwell entirely..."

"Wait, what is the other option?" Dice asked, feeling scarce to know the rest.

"We use your powers and mine together to stop foxtrot and the wolves...I keep my promise to my father and end his suffering..." She crosses her arms in distress and looked away. "With your barrier around the island then the people would be safe...When the amulet is destroyed, along with the others, then people around here can actually live again..."

"This town has been in hot water for more than you and I have been alive." Wheezy replied to her while Mangosteen chuckled.

"It's true, they've been in so much action since it was founded."

"Wait who was the founder of Inkwell anyway?" Dice asked them and Porsha realized something.

"Allura Wolfenstein..." Mangosteen replied sighing.

"Wait, that was a descendant of the leader of the wolf pack!" Dice sputtered out and looked to Porsha.

"Smart man. I was waiting for that to click in your head, love." She said as she noticed Mangosteen head for the car. "Mangosteen is your name, right?"

Mangosteen stopped and turned around to her. He nodded then saw Wheezy motion for him to come back. "Yes, I also need to thank you."

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"Getting him out of that situation." He replied and pointed to Wheezy. "Whezzy, if you want to help them, just ask."

"W-what? What makes you think that?" Wheezy expressed and was soon embraced by his man.

"Because I know you do, so help them. It's what you always do."

Wheezy smiled as he waved to her partner a farewell for now. Porsha and Dice started moving back to the surface while Wheezy trailed behind. Porsha remembered that Dice had promised the boys to go get some new clothes. Once they reached the surface Dice noticed the barrier was depleting around them. He went to Porkrind's shop and go another potion and Wheezy grabbed one as well. Porsha, well did not need one and she found it strange, but knew why. She was a doll and they are already born with protective skills.

"Dice, take the boys with you and wheezy to get some clothes." Porsha spoke sweetly.

Dice noticed her tone and grew skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just need some time alone for a bit..." She reassured him by pecking his cheek.

"Alright. Wheezy c'mon." Dice said, opening the door and the men walked out.

Porkrind noticed her arm was repairing itself from being in such a hot temperature. "Miss Porsh. Ya gotta tell 'em sooner or later."

"I think he already knows...about almost everything..."

"He's a good lad. Yer the only one to give him a chance and yer a stranger before ya even met him. Look at ya now. Lovebirds in the night, but still struggling like little ones."

Porsha chuckled reluctantly and turned around to sit down. "This is what love is right? Meeting a complete stranger and going to trials and tribulations together. Then, to top it off we bond over our pains and pleasures...we-we push forward with one another and not back...I just hope my decision doesn't push his life back..."

 **{Author's Note}**

 **I know it is a short chapter, but I did not want to draw it out. Thank you all for being patient with the later update. The next chapter will not be this coming Thursday, but the next. This way I will have more time to draw the conclusions together in certain parts of the story written so far. You all are amazing and have a wonderful week!**


	23. Chapter 22

"So, you do love him?" These words echoed through Porsha's mind. Dice noticed her lost in thought while the two walked home. He knows she should be. After learning everything about the casino, every employee, contract, and other deals that were made to keep it afloat. She had so much to process, so, he let her be. Porsha had many questions answered with talking the Wheezy and even the big man from down under gave her more answers than she'd not even fathomed before. She knew the day was coming, but didn't realize it was so soon. The two made it back to Inkwell, only to see the barrier fading that Dice had put up, then she lifted her hand. Her eyes glowed that luminescent purple as the master flowers around the whole town bloomed.

"Did you take the boys to get new clothes?" She asked Dice and he nodded.

"Yes, they have new slacks and such. Now, Porsha." He took her hands, noticing the flower glowing around them. "Love, I am by your side no matter what."

Porsha smiled, seeing his truthful compassion shining through his words, then the tender moment was gone as the last card ripped in two. "Love...it's time."

They both looked out in the distance, outside of the barrier of inkwell, outside of the main structures of the island cities, and outside of the town itself. There the wolves stood like an army of hellhounds, only darker and louder. Foxtrot could be seen leading them in front and Porsha waved her hand upwards. The barrier keeping the people of inkwell inside was set. So, now Porsha and Dice could let loose all their abilities.

She remembered back to her past: her mother being executed, the revolts, and the false prophet. Porsha thinks back to first encountering inkwell then being pulled back into the mass chaos Blackruth put them through. How he threw Wheezy out of the boat and everyone knew he was lying. Seeing the people being blinded by what they thought was a beautiful rose. She looked to Dice. how he changed over the months, knowing her and the boys, and falling for her. Even he had a dark past worse than hers, but he knows what to stand for now.

"Everyone ready?" Porsha asks and Dice takes out another deck of cards.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied, seeing the wolfpack grow closer to them.

Foxtrot stands about six feet away from them, wolfpack in toe, and stands up tall. "I said we'd be back hun." He sighed then started to yell as if he was boasting. "Boys! Take 'em down!"

The Wolfpack obeyed and lunged toward Porsha and Dice. It was like a landslide of a blackened abyss heading to them. Porsha breathed in and held her in parallel to her body. The wolves parted as if it was some saint parting the red sea. She stared Foxtrot down, knowing where her father was, but not knowing when he would come. Then her answer came with the amulet glowing brightly. A screech was heard and it was followed by mechanical cackling, clanking, and clogging.

"My daughter..."

Porsha stops while hearing her father's voice cry out in the back. She steps back, in disbelief, bust something nudges her onward. She only sees Moon lunge towards her and her reflexes activate.

"DICE NOW!" She pleads to her love and Dice pins her father to the ground by the spell of cards he has on him.

"ATTACK!" Foxtrot ordered his wolf pack, but they were too afraid to move.

Dice held up the whistle and blew it, causing the wolves to disappear from their sight. Foxtrot stepped back as he realized his army were mere ghost hounds. "Dicey! C'mon old sport!"

"Don't call me that." Dice said walking up to him and snatching his amulet off of his neck.

"Give it back!" The fox argued and threw out nasty slurs. Dice threw it on the ground and crushed it under his feet as if it were a cigar.

"Here. All your's _hun._ " Dice went back to Porsha who was with her father.

"M-my...Porsha..." Her father changed tones depending on which face gazed upon her.

Her heart winched in pain. How is she going to do this? To harm her father? The one who has loved and sacrificed everything for her. She wanted to keep her promise, but seeing his painful circumstance...she...she...

"I am sorry father..." Porsha replied grievingly and her father smiled.

"...I know...I asked too much...of you..." He raised his arms and Porsha embraced him. "I love you, my child..."

"It's alright. We can fix this...like before!" She pleaded and saw her father take her hand.

He looked at her with empathy while the machine parts around him hissed and hummed. "...Porsha...I am meeting your mother first..."

Before Porsha could respond her father put the broken piece of his arm in her hand. He shoved her hand into his core while casting a final sleeping spell. "NOOO!"

Porsha pulled away quickly, but it was too late. Her father made sure she kept her promise. His mechanical body began to slowly shut down and lower further and further to the ground. Porsha fell down with his dying soul and wept while the rain started around them.

"...you..." She sputtered out as Foxtrot tried to flee. Dice noticed something about her changed. "YOU LISTEN HERE!" She pulled him close to her with her magic gripping his neck. "We are not done here.

Dice knew what it was now, darkness and despair, surrounding them. Souls bursts through the ground as Porsha released her grip on the fox. Souls formed a crowd around them and stood silently. One then all of them began to speak.

"Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget. Never forget."

"W-what does that mean!?" Foxtrot asked, feeling uneasy by the ghostly wails.

"It's tragic. Is it not?" Dice stated as he stood beside Porsha. "A killer always forgets their victim."

Porsha finished his statement as the souls latched onto every inch of Foxtrot. "But the victims always remember their murder."

The souls dragged him down with them as the ground beneath opened up. The earth sealed itself and left Posha looking at Dice.

"Porsha."

"It's fine...I-I'm okay..." She said and hugged him tightly.

"Take your time. I will always be here, my love." Dice replied and held her close.

Porsha and Dice walked back to the town of Inkwell. The barrier was down now and all seemed dim, but was filled with a crowd. All of the dwellers on the Island flocked to the streets to see them. Two faces were the ones Porsha wanted to see and sure enough, they came. The two boys came running towards them after hearing the news.

"Miss Porsha! Is it true?" Cuphead said aloud, causing Mugman to finish his thought.

"It is over now?"

Porsha knelt down beside them and hugged them both dearly. "Yes, my little ones...It's over." Mugman pulled Dice in for a group hug. Then the four of them made their way through the island of Inkwell to their home.

In life, whether someone manipulates, shows kindness, or suffers the most, there is something to be learned. Once a person learns something it can be good or bad. Corruption is a trait that is learned and redemption from it always follows. Although, people who have seen the darkest caverns of the world and society, those people also will make sure no one else sees that place. The one that suffers most smiles, so, no one will worry. The one who boasts most is envious and loses their way in life. So, with life...what will it cost to live and protect those around you?

 **~~~(Author's Note)~~~**

 **This is the final chapter. I needed time to plan the ending and not drag it out so, it is simple and to the point. Thank you all for reading this fanfiction. I hope you guys will write your own and make others want more creative writings! You all are amazing and I sound repetitive, but it is the truth. Thank you all for waiting for the final chapter to come out!**


End file.
